Book 4: Air: Out of the Ashes
by VividDreamer624
Summary: Zuko is growing accustomed to the role of Firelord; yet his personal life is turned upside down when loyalties are tested, his ruler ship is questioned and his mother is found. Cannon Maiko. Sequel to Book 4: Air: Exodus.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Hello fanfic readers; feels great to be back. This story has deprived me of sleep, given me the worst case of empty page syndrome in all my years of being a writer and made me a tortured artist; but it was all worth it.  
><strong>

**Welcome to the second part of my Book 4 series; this time it's all about Zuko and Mai. There will be some OCs, but mostly the characters are cannon. The plot lines are thicker and crazier for this edition.**

**I would especially like to thank Passionworks, who did a rewrite of my fanfic; I used excerpts from it. **

**The inspiration for this chapter came from listening to the song Mad World. Originally this was going to be a one shot; but I decided to begin the story with the lyrics. So without further ado I give you: 'Out of the Ashes'  
><strong>

**I do not own ATLA  
>Mad World lyrics<br>Songwriters: Orzabal, Roland; performed by Gary Jules.**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Out of the Ashes<br>Prologue Part 1  
><strong>

* * *

><p>From within the very core of the Royal Palace, a somnolent Firelord Zuko ran his checkered past through his meditative mind, entwining his troubles and doubts, interlacing them with his rise to the throne. The orange flame in front of him grew with each breathing rudiment. He shut his eyes to placate his turbulent thoughts; letting it rest at the base of his spine. The overexertion was superfluous. Once again he had entered the cycle of loss and confusion. He had managed to create a semblance of harmony between the nations, amalgamate foreigners into his own country, making cleaner energy with the technological strides made by his father. All of these advances meant little, for his personal life was a series of disenchantment. He opened his weary eyes and breathed deeply lowering the flame. Focus was as elusive and futile as chasing the wind. He was a figurehead, having to be strong and unfaltering. All the fervor for which he ruled this nation was marginal in comparison to his family. Like Zuko had always done; he hoped for the best and prepared for the worst. There was no amount of plotting or foreshadowing of all the turmoil that was to come.<p>

**All around me are familiar faces  
>Worn out places, worn out faces<br>Bright and early for the daily races  
>Going nowhere, going nowhere<strong>

He had cut ties with all of those that mattered. Had it not been for Aang he would have made the biggest mistake of his life:

_"Anyone else wants to challenge my authority?"_

"Nephew, you are tense from the recent events."

_Zuko pushed his Uncle back roughly, "I have nothing to say to you liar!"_

Aang stood defensively in front of Iroh. "What's gotten into you?"

"Ask him; he knew all of this time! He knew!" he hollered.

"Knew what?"

"His White Lotus members have been hiding my mother the whole time. Now she's dead and I'll never get to see her. Go on and deny it!"

Iroh looked away. "I—"

"I hereby banish you: get out of my life. I never want to speak to you again! "

"Zuko I know your upset, but you can't banish your family."

"He's no family of mine."

He was amazed at the man's power of forgiveness. The retired General had been the most selfless man to him. He put aside his grief to nurture with love; train him with kindness, reared him with respect, guide him with greatness, and lead him to his destiny. During his banishment, he was nothing but a scarred disgrace, cast aside by his own father. Iroh always let him get angry and lose his way. Perhaps, he thought to himself, the green eyed monster had gnawed on his soul and spit the bones out.

Iroh's life was wonderful and Zuko's was not. Yet, for the last three years their lives had intertwined more now than his days of exile, when their existences clashed inside a rickety, old model Fire Nation war boat. He thought vividly of his placid uncle, living out the rest of his days inside the upper district of Ba Sing Se. Zuko imagined Iroh's studious glare over a Pai Sho board, a White Lotus tile tight in one hand, and a cup of his own perfectly-brewed jasmine tea in the other. Iroh's life, pictured the Firelord, was a harmonious balance of work and play, running a shop and conquering the board. Zuko had just recently suffered the loss of his own firstborn, just as Iroh had lost his Lu Ten during the century-long war. This thought alone brought to his mind the fact that Iroh had left his pleasures behind, and was sailing to the Fire Nation this day to send his nephew his condolences on his loss."Uncle should be here any day now," the Firelord whispered to himself.

**Their tears are filling up their glasses  
>No expression, no expression<br>Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
>No tomorrow, no tomorrow<br>**

A tempestuous storm of grief and dysfunction had destroyed Zuko and Mai. The vast magnitude of the palace served as a chasm for the Firelord and Firelady. They had been sleeping in separate rooms, yet, here she was compliantly sitting next to him, keeping up appearances. The fondness made its exit since that fateful day. The couple assumed the others roles; Zuko was swallowing his emotions and Mai had been out of touch and suffering in silence; when words past their lips it is out of routine or arguments. The intimacy was a fairytale. Mai's infertility had been a sore subject; which made temptation to stray a seductive concept. Women had been coming to his Turkish bath; royal officials had offered him a concubine; The Fire Sages themselves gave him a maiden to carry his child. Akane owner of a brothel had been pushing one of his best clients, whispering in his ear; finally he succumbed by making a visit to Lady Scarlett. He felt alive and hadn't a weight on his shoulders, but guilt been as bitter as wormwood. When he came home; Mai moved her things from their room, not leaving a correspondence with an explanation.

He lay in his empty bed and wished of the days of former, where they would stare at each other after making love. After a long day of yes man and adversarial doubters; Mai would be his salvation. Without her he felt dead and each day was a fruitless burden. He fought so hard to get her and now he was pushing her away, he just couldn't show weakness, but he went too far. Zuko felt doubtful of their survival.

**And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
>The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had<br>I find it hard to tell you, cuz I find it hard to take  
>When people run in circles it's a very, very<br>Mad world, mad world**

He was at peace in the chaos; it was familiar; but never at the cost of loved ones. Zuko found himself trudging through the mire. His reckless days in the Northern Water Tribe were brought to mind. He traveled in the grey arctic wilderness; dragging the Avatar's lifeless body. He hadn't formulated a plan and his breath was the only thing keeping him alive. As the then Prince stood in the cave, all of his confessions came pouring out of him. He once said, "I've always had to struggle and fight that's made me strong; it's made me who I am."

The Firelord became dissatisfied at the statement. For once he wanted synergy; however his future had other plans. Zuko prayed the discord would slow. _Breathe in, breathe out; all will be well_

**Children waiting for the day they feel good  
>Happy birthday, happy birthday<br>And I feel the way that every child should  
>Sit and listen, sit and listen<strong>

His sister was missing for three years. She would be nineteen today. The last message he received about Azula reported her being mortally wounded in a fight between former Dai Li agents, Yu Yan archers and a Phoenix Battalion headed by Chan and Ruon-Jian. She was last seen being carried away, after a green explosion erupted in the middle of the square. He knew with absolute certainty that his father had everything to do with the incident. News of her injury told him that she had come to the same realization that he came upon when reading Ozai's journals in the dragon bone catacombs. She cleverly surmised that their father was using her as a tool for his aspirations. He hoped she wasn't dead it would just be one more thing that would go wrong.

Before he signed the release papers from the mental facility; he took pity on her harsh childhood and was grateful to be banished with a burn mark, he chastised himself for that cruel thought. Zuko regrets that he didn't embrace her or give wise advice. He needed patience; after all she was born lucky.

**Went to school and I was very nervous  
>No one knew me, no one knew me<br>Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?  
>Look right through me, look right through me<strong>

"_You *will* learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher! "_

The words echoed in his clouded mind. If this was the case, then his father was the Professor of misery and woe. He felt total and utter humiliation every time he visited his father's cell. Ozai always had a way of breaking his plaster mask of strength. He bemoaned the day his father ceased brooding Zuko called upon all inner restraint to not burn that smug grin on his face. Yet some foolish part of him believed the man could change. "_One more year, he'll say the words I long for", he told himself. _

The Firelord hated himself for caring; he wished to be numb and cruel. However, it was the latter that had caused him to isolate his friends and family to transparency.

**And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
>The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had<br>I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
>When people run in circles its a very, very Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world<br>Mad world**

It was the early evening Firelord Zuko looked to Firelady Mai and grasped her hand while she held a tiny gold bracelet; the fire in front of them grew stronger with each breath. Their concentration rested on the bond of grief. Suddenly, the curtain separating the throne chamber tore open disrupting their thoughts. The flame lowered to a hush whisper. A band of guards all of separate nationalities hauled in a body of an almost lifeless woman. Her hair was in soaked strands and her green shirt was nearly shredded in front. Wonderful, he thought, now some meager peasant wants to be shielded from the storm again. To Zuko's detriment; he felt a tug in his empathetic heart; although she took quite the beating: he could tell this woman wasn't leaving without getting her point across; but who could be so persistent: if he didn't know any better, he could of sworn..._no it isn't a possibility_.

Zuko rose up from his seat to see the disturbance. The main guard Shan, who was of Water tribe, led the front of the pack; he stepped forward and spoke up quickly, "Your highness we caught this woman trying to sneak into your throne room. She gave us a healthy challenge Milord. What do you propose we do with her?"

She was bold he would give her that, who was this woman? He had to know. "I would like to see the face of the intruder." ordered Zuko.

They pulled back the woman's hair. Zuko collapsed backward in shock, nearly stepping into the meditation fire. The emotions within him violently stirred. He couldn't believe his eyes, "Azula?" He whispered.

The guards looked at the woman in disbelief, "The missing princess!" they exclaimed nearly dropping the weak Azula.

"We had our suspicions Milord giving her battle technique," spoke Long the Earth Kingdom guard.

From behind him, Zuko could feel the tension rising in his wife. He missed her so much, but he had to collect himself, After all she did have a confrontation three years ago. Azula was a proficient planner this could be serious. "Do you believe it was an assassination attempt? Did she bring any accomplices with her?"

"No, sir, we proposed that she came on her own accord; primarily, for the reason of her traveling companion," said Cheng the leader of the Earth Kingdom guards.

"Who did she bring with her?"

One of the smaller Earth Kingdom soldiers named Wei stepped forward. "I have been informed by The Imperial Guard that she… brought…an infant Milord.

"Azula is a mother?" he murmured with dizzying realization.

Y-yes, milord," Long said. "And what do you want us to do with the princess?"

He wanted to sit down from all the shocking information he was bombarded with. First, he had to figure out what to do with Azula and her baby. Azula would never willingly give away her possessions. She knew this palace like the back of her hand. All the guards awaited his response. She was here for an important purpose that was abundantly clear. The sound of the red flames that surrounded the Firelord's throne crackling cut through the room as stillness blanketed all the occupants of the room. Finally, Zuko responded, "Send Azula to a heavily-guarded room and have her washed up."

"Sir –" Long pleaded.

"And order that Imperial Guardsman to give her baby back to her."

The four men confusedly nodded their heads, and walked out of the throne room, leaving the Firelord and his wife alone in the chamber.

"Zuko," Mai bitterly said after they departed, "Your sister hands a baby off to one of your men and you order him to bring it back to her? Why? Think about that baby!"

"I am thinking about it, Mai!" Zuko shouted angrily. "If it is Azula's baby, then she has the right to have it with her while she's staying with us."

"No, she doesn't! How do we even know it is hers? Why on this very earth would the spirits give her a child and takes ours away?"

Zuko declined his eyes, his viewpoint drifting to his gold tiles. "Remember what we said about our— "

Mai turned her face away composing her anger. She pushed back the tears that were threatening to drop. The Firelady being agreeable responded, "I'm sorry," she replied at last. "You're right."

The Firelord declared, "Once she's cleaned, I'm going to talk with her."

Mai instantly quieted her voice, and begged, "No, Zuko, let me speak with her first; seeing you might upset her. We need to learn why she's here."

The Firelord's own hostility melted from his scarred countenance. He trusted his wife's judgment, and planted a quick kiss to her lips. She glared at his sign of affection; he thought she would wipe her mouth in disgust.

"If you think that's best," he queried once the two of them parted.

"I do," Mai affirmed. "Just give me a chance to do this…"

"I need to know why."


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Greetings fanfic readers! Okay I know this is going to seem confusing; but here it goes. I decided to separate the second part of the prologue into two sections. I felt that I left you guys hanging when I ended the first part with Mai saying, "I need to know why." I didn't repeat the same scene from Exodus; instead it's going to be a special scene with Ty Lee, Mai and Xiourong (Azula's daughter). **

**It was a bittersweet scene to write, but I hope you guys enjoy. Also, I'm working on ridding myself of my bad scriptwriting habits; by flooding the story with too much dialogue; so I did some touch ups. I will be answering ****recent ****questions in the rewrite of chapter 3.**

**Here's the answers for the first chapter-**

**Meandcartoon22- Oh I plan on updating very often hopefully Legend of Korra won't distract me.**

**Grievous27-Thanks and trust me when I say I'm going where no one has gone before.**

**Xforevrgonex- I'm glad you enjoyed Exodus. Originally this was going to be a Toko ship but I figured the explanation of their love would be too complicated for the overall flow of the series so I stuck to cannon not to mention I want to test the boundaries of their relationship.**

**BoogieBoy-I will and thank you**

**WARLOCK2552-You will have to wait for the end to see what happens concerning their sibling rivalry. As far as Ursa is concerned stay tuned. **

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon-And I know I will love your reviews.**

**Thank you so much for showing my fanfic some love: I really appreciate it. As always please read and review.**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams.**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Out of the Ashes<strong>

**Prologue Part 2**

* * *

><p>The Firelady brushed her hair back catching her breath from the scuffle, she had moments ago. Unsure of her safety she looked back to see a myriad of guards crossing their spears in front of the woman, whose eyes glared at her, gnashing her teeth and helplessly clawing at the armored men, like a hunter out for blood. What could cause the woman to act infuriated? "Bring my daughter back…MAI…MAI!", she heard her name being caterwauled.<p>

She looked down in her arms and saw the crying infant; Azula valued her progeny. A haughty smile came upon her face; this was going to be the first lesson the princess would learn in payback; when you have power; you use it at all cost to your advantage. The Firelady never dreamt of her former friend to look so weakened and defeated. Mai turned to the poor child; her tear laden, pallid moon eyes, red chubby cheeks, her small form meagerly clothed with brown tattered rags and now soiled diaper; Mai had to focus on the well-being of this child. She would see to it that justice is taken, and that this child, unlike her former friend, has a chance in life.

Since, the arrival of the princess and her niece; the servants had set up a temporary nursery with all of Azula's old infant belongings. Mai tried not to pay attention to the scenery; it reminded her of the tragic and scarring events of two months ago. When your grieving, people have the tendency to be overly positive to keep you from committing suicide; "your alive", they say "the spirits have blessed you with other things," they repeat. Mai was not feeling fortunate, in fact, she felt flawed like there was something wrong with mourning.

Her Firelady responsibilities were reminding her of her childhood, her and Zuko were on the verge of ruin, but like a good wife she had to keep peaceable and compliant, which she was getting tired of doing whatever everyone told her to while inside she was wilting away.  
>Zuko used to be the only person to ever make her feel human; she shared facets of her persona that she wouldn't dare let anyone else see. She did everything for him; showed him everything; yet, who does he make sacrifices for and work hard to gain favor from; his sister.<p>

Mai felt a tug at her hair, turning her attention to her whimpering niece, who began sucking on her small fist. She was going to protect Xiourong; the past was immaterial. She carried the baby into the room. Her servant Young waited expectantly to take the infant, but Mai had other plans. She held the baby tightly in a defensive maternal manner, "Young you may be dismissed."  
>The servant girl looked at her disconcerted; she gathered herself together and boldly spoke. "If your Ladyship pardons me; you have a great deal of obligat—"<p>

"My niece's needs will be fulfilled by me solely. Is that understood?" she commanded

"Yes my lady."

That should teach that servant to question her again. The supplies were laid before, a small tub filled with water, a serving table to change the baby, an infant onesie, a cloth diaper and a hot bottle of milk. Mai laid Xiourong on the table and pulled her clothes off as she fussed. She wiped her soiled bottom with a washcloth. As she bathed her niece, a soft sentimental feeling took over her body. Xiourong cooed and looked up at her with a toothless grin. After she cleansed her, she slipped on the fresh diaper and the crimson garment, "Your mother was really chubby."

The infant gurgled and laughed as if comprehending the comment. Mai swaddled her niece in a blanket and gave her a bottle, which she greedily accepted. Xiourong noisily sucked on the nipple, nearly tearing it apart. "Poor thing"

She watched the baby, her beautiful round pale eyes staring up at Mai. She patted her back softly as the baby let out a loud burp. She wiped her milky tiny chin with a bib. Xiourong rested peacefully in her arms, crinkling her little nose. Azula's daughter wasn't Mako; not even close; something about this infant though made Mai realize why her former friend almost ripped her to shreds. For a moment she wondered, just briefly, maybe she misjudged all along that Azula was truly changing. Years ago, when they were on Ember Island; Azula was so socially inept attempting to flirt with Chan, who in Mai's opinion was a low even for Azula. The princess was now married to with a baby. Mai wasn't jealous of Azula's prosperity; only resentful that her husband was pouring himself into making her former friend comfortable.

A yawn from the baby brought her back to the present. She stroked Xiourong's infantile chin and kissed her moist lips. Mai made a pledge to her niece she wouldn't grow up damaged like her sister-in-law and husband. She would wager her life to follow through.

* * *

><p>Firelord Zuko waited at the port hands clasped behind his back. He glanced at the beautiful landscape of the royal city. The sight was an escape from the palace; that had turned into a grievous prison. He looked to his right side and realized Mai was not there, it was just as well, she was becoming troublesome. Zuko rolled his eyes; how could the woman he used to adore be such a burden to be around. He heard of the fight that erupted between his sister and his wife. He wasn't the least bit surprised; since their embittered rivalry began at Boiling Rock. He puffed out orange steam from his nostrils and focused on the support network of comrades that would soon come.<p>

Zuko's heartbeat was rapid in anticipation as he sighted an orange zeppelin in the sky; that seemed to be taking forever to touch down. The aircraft descended on the port smoothly. The metal door swung open loudly. _This is what you've been waiting for Zuko. _

Ty Lee cartwheeled out of the vehicle, hugging Zuko tightly. "Ty Lee I need to breathe," he muffled.

"Sorry your aura was so dark blue; I just had to comfort you."

"Thanks, but try not to kill me."

"So where's Mai…I mean the Firelady."

"No need to be formal. She's taking care of a special project."

"I knew it; there's a surprise, ooh, tell me; tell me!"

"Actually, if you want to see Mai she's in the royal nursery."

Ty Lee's eyes widened and she gasped, "it's not what you think," Zuko interrupted.

Ty Lee let out a heavy exhale and scratched her head quizzically, "Go and see her, she'll explain everything; that is if the servants' gossip doesn't hit you first. "

"This is going to be great!"

The acrobatic Kyoshi squealed and did somersaults inside the palace. Zuko shook his head as his friend, delighted that she never changed.

The Amazonian Master Earthbender ran off the port and onto the ground, holding her queasy stomach. Her long hair was pulled back into a neat braid and bangs hung over her sightless eyes. She had on a pair of beige harem pants and an olive green sleeveless jacket. Toph bended the dirt around her sole-less pointed green shoes and sighed, "Oh yeah sweet terra."

Zuko expected the Toph to punch him in his arm, unexpectedly she pulled his head close to her chest giving him a noogie. "Thank you for coming Toph."

"Anytime Sparky"

Sokka got off the airship with bravado; fully clad in water tribe soldier robes, his long brown hair glistened in the sun; the prominent wolf tail stood like a crown of glory and his masculine soul patch framed his chin. Upon the water tribe soldier and strategist hip were a sword and boomerang. He comically stepped on the holster; but recovered his footing. Zuko was pleased to see Sokka had obtained his weapons; it had become the topic of almost every peace meeting. "Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule."

"Anything to get away from my pregnant, cranky, wife; I have callouses from rubbing her horrible feet. She has me running these crazy errands. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find chocolate covered grub ice cream?"

"Not really"

"Anyways, I heard there was going to be a banquet of food," Sokka said nudging his shoulder.

"That's going to be a little later actually."

"Hey I've been eating tuna-salmon for weeks; I've got patience, that and I grabbed some fire flakes on the way here."

Zuko patted Sokka on the back; not believing he was the one literally being eaten out of house and home. He missed the water tribesman: he needed his sense of humor.

Uncle Iroh was the last to get off the ship. The Dragon of the West was baring his muscular arms in a dark green tunic with beige pants. Zuko and Iroh glanced at one another; it was an intimate look that told the Firelord all was forgiven. They embraced each other tightly; until there was the welcoming warmth of peace. Iroh and Zuko parted patting the others back.

A loud roar resonated in the courtyard. He could feel the wind and whip of the tail. The sky bison touched down on the ground below. Appa upon landing licked Zuko, who fell backward brushing himself off. Aang and Katara collectively giggled. Katara wore her hair back in the usual style; her elegant dress matched her cerulean eyes. She wore an engagement necklace; her mother's sapphire jewel was behind an amber crystal with the airbender insignia. Sokka immediately went up to the pair and inspected their persons; when satisfied, he looked them up and down, giving the signal that he was watching them. Aang irritated, groaned. He got off of Appa and was as tall as Zuko, wearing his orange monk robes. They embraced each other and Aang presented him with a gold lotus emulate. "Peace, be with you and your wife's heart, through this difficult time."

"Thank you Aang."

Zuko and Katara embraced and she looked him squarely in the eyes. "It's good to see you despite the circumstances. We are here as your friends; you don't have to do this alone.

"I know, guess I'm still stubborn."

Zuko turned to his friends, satisfied and content. "It's all very good to have you here, in spite of me and my wife's grief; however, there is a silver lining. Something amazing has just occurred and I want my friends to share this happy occasion with me."

* * *

><p>Mai was rocking the baby back and forth trying to get her to sleep; her niece though was very alert. Her small colorless eyes followed the spinning shapes of dragons, small flames and suns. Mai stuck a small pacifier in her mouth as she sucked on it loudly, drooling and laughing at the shadows dancing on the wall. The intimate moment was interrupted by a knock on a door. "Mai is it alright if I come in?"<p>

"Of course you can Ty Lee; don't be silly."

Ty Lee inched in the room. She saw Mai with the infant. Ty Lee began to tear up wiping her misty eyes, "Is the baby sleeping." She whispered

"No apparently she's fascinated by the mobile."

"Can I...can I hold her?"

"Help yourself be careful though."

Ty Lee carefully gently picked up the infant. The Kyoshi Warriors eyes lit up with happiness. "She is so cute with her chubby little cheeks and chubby belly and her beefy thighs."

Xiourong giggled and grabbed Ty Lee's hair. "Who has a pink aura, you do; yes you do."  
>Mai grinned at Ty Lee's baby speech and peacefully sat back and watched the close pair. "Zuko was right about the servants; they spilled the beans about this infant being Azula's. So when are you returning the baby?"<p>

"Never"

Ty Lee looked up, surprised by the statement; She fidgeted with Xiourong's pacifier uneasily, "But this baby belongs to—"

"Go on Ty Lee ask me if I care," the Firelady interrupted.

"Mai, doesn't this baby have a father?"

"Azula was screaming about how Xiourong is the only family: I'm assuming he's either dead or dying."

Ty Lee bit her lower lip trying to tread lightly on the situation, "What you're doing isn't fair."

"Has the universe been fair to me?"

"No but—"

Mai went up to her friend and stroked Xiourong's hair, "Can't you see Ty Lee, it's a sign: Azula gave her baby away to one of the guards."

"Maybe she did that because she didn't want the baby to get hurt."

"Since when does Azula care about anyone?"

"I've seen Motherhood do wonders for a woman's temperament."

"Please, I was calmly holding her baby and she nearly ripped my head off."

"You need to forgive Azula all this animosity is bad for your karma."

Those words hurt, she didn't think it through, only brashly acted, "What are you trying to say Ty that my son's life was cut untimely because I didn't forgive Azula."

Ty Lee shook her head defensively, "No, no that's not what I—"

"I already have a short list of friends Ty Lee I wouldn't want to cut you off."

Mai found that statement chilling, when did she get so dark? "I'm sorry Mai," Ty Lee express sorrowfully,

"No, I'm sorry; this whole thing is messing me up."

"Look, I'll drop the subject okay; we'll talk about something else, like how cute this wittle baby toesies are yes."

The baby laughed and tugged on Ty Lee's hair. Mai couldn't help herself; she had to smile at the scene. "I think my niece likes you."

"Me? I don't know why; when my nieces and nephews see me they start screaming like banshees."

"How many do you have now?"

"I lost count; we have a lot of multiples. My sister Ty-Ming is having triplets any day now."

Just then, Young entered the room. "My lady, your Lord wishes everyone to meet in the living room."

"Tell the Firelord we will be there shortly."

"Yes mistress."

Mai turned to her friend, "Ty Lee, Xiourong needs to sleep."

"Oh, but I want to spend more time with her, " said Ty Lee in a baby voice

"We don't want to reveal Azula's situation yet, so, when Zuko makes the announcement, act surprised."

"I think I can do that."

Mai placed the baby in the crib as she watched her begin to drift off to sleep; she smiled at her niece and kissed her small forehead. She left the room with Ty Lee and smiled sighing.

* * *

><p>Zuko stood in front of the calm fireplace as it sizzled in the hearth. He had staring at his friends in the room. Everyone's faces were in utter shock and awe. Sokka was the first to speak, "Whoa, whoa let me get this straight; Azula has been missing for three years and now she shows up with a water tribe betrothal necklace and a baby; I think I need a drink."<p>

"I'm the avatar I've seen a lot of strange things, but gotta say I didn't see that one coming at all."

"Azula's doing well obviously," said Katara trying to be positive.

"I couldn't have predicted that at all, but I'm very happy for her," said Ty Lee upside down.

"My niece being a mother is both strange and exciting," quoted Iroh.

"Are you sure that's her baby and she didn't steal it?" said Toph.

"Yes," responded the unvoiced Mai, "in fact, I believe the father of the child is Judel; kids a dead ringer for him."

"Wait who's Judel?" said Sokka scratching his head.

"Her alleged husband," chimed in Zuko, "He's my sister's guardian, who protected her in the small earth kingdom village of Binjwen."

"I can't imagine anyone loving Crazula long enough to have a baby with her."

"Toph!" scolded Katara.

"Come on I wasn't the only one thinking it."

"She probably ordered the poor guy through the whole process," joked Sokka.

Toph picked up a rock and bended it around her head to create a topknot crown. She adjusted her posture and crossed her arms pointing her pale green eyes at Sokka.

"You there guardian you have all of the physical attributes of an elite soldier. I have taken a liking to you; you will marry me at once."

"You sound totally like her!"

"What do you think you're doing; you call that pleasure? I said thrust not push."

Sokka snickered covering his mouth.

"Husband we must plan for the birth of the fetus, in precisely nine months the pride of royalty shall be born.  
>Sokka went into a full hysterical fit nearly collapsing. "I will be the Firelord and my spawn shall be the strongest army; they will dominate the earth!" cackled Toph with rock flames.<p>

"That's enough!" shouted Ty Lee surprising everyone, "you guys are being insensitive. Azula is important to me, Zuko and Mai."

The Firelady upon hearing her name gazed away from Ty Lee, "Speak for yourself; that monster is not my friend. I tried to be peaceful, but she attacked me for holding the baby."

"You know how territorial she is," Zuko defended, "Besides, my servant Lora said to me she's trying to see me for a purpose and then she'll leave; obviously, she doesn't want to stay here."

"Come on Zuko are you blind! No offense Toph."

The master earthbender just shrugged, "Meh"

"Azula enters the palace single handily defeating your guards and delivers a child on our doorstep of her own blood."

"What are you implying?"

"Your sister knows how weak you are; she's trying to play on your sympathies and magically hand us an heir."

"She wouldn't do that"

"Azula always lies, remember"

"Look, we're going to forget about the past. Tonight I'm holding a dinner in her honor."

Mai crossed her arms adversarial, "So burning us to death in one fell swoop; sounds like fun."

"Do you always have to be so difficult and negative?"

Mai locked eyes with Zuko, "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I seem to be the only reasonable one around here."

"You've been resistant since day one about any positive change concerning her."

"News flash; she locked me in a prison cell. Had it not been for Ty Lee I would have been dead."

"So what; she killed almost everyone in this room. She's changed that's the point and if you visited that mental facility—"

"Why would I want to see an animal; we have a private zoo."

"You weren't there during that Agni Kai; you didn't see what Katara and I saw."

"Why don't you marry Katara then or any other woman for that matter since I make you so miserable?"

"What is your problem?"

"My problem, I've been holding everything together since you've been doing Agni knows what out there."

"It's called running a country you want to trade places. _Ugh_"

Things were escalating and getting heated fast. He had to remain calm. He took Mai's hands and looked at her with pleading eyes. "All I've been asking of you is for a little sympathy on this; you don't have to like it, just support me."

Mai snatched herself away from his grasped and folded her arms.

"Why you haven't shown me an ounce of sympathy since—,"she interrupted herself and conceded to the facts of the matter, "never mind, it doesn't matter what truth I approach you with: Firelord Zuko will always defend the Phoenix Kings whore."

There was a collective gasp across the room; Ty Lee's eyes fixed in worry as she darted her eyes between the dysfunctional couple, torn like child in the middle of a custody dispute. She cartwheeled in between them and tugged at Mai's arm "Mai let's just g—"

Mai confronted Zuko head on not wavering for a moment. They locked eyes like predators fighting for dominance. "What did you say?"

"_Phoenix_..._Kings_..._whore_."

He couldn't contain his temper; the flames licked around his hands, a small orange spark of energy danced through his fingertips. Mai's stiletto made its appearance as she held it defensively in front of her face, ready to battle Zuko unaware of the crowd of onlookers, "Take that back!"

"No; the only reason Azula always got what she wants is because she gave it up to Ozai first," said Mai making an obscene gesture with her hand and mouth.  
>The fire came dangerously close to the ceiling Uncle Iroh came to Zuko's side trying to separate them but he was pushed back. "The both of you must cool—"<p>

"How dare you! You're pathetic and jealous because of your inability to produce another heir."

Mai's eyes widened, the stiletto clattering to the ground; she slapped him hard, choking down tears, "You idiot," she exclaimed, exiting in embarrassment.

Everyone in the room had all shared uncomfortable glances. There was a silence. Ty Lee tried to run after her friend, but she was gone, "Mai wait up!"  
>She turned to Zuko, her features communicating the anguish the Firelady was holding in. "Aren't you going to go after her?"<p>

Zuko turned his face away from his friend, beginning another strand of conversation he could care less what happened to Mai. He took a deep breath.

"I need everyone to be cordial toward Azula and please don't upset her with any remarks; is that understood?"

Toph put an arm around Zuko stating, "If that was a sneak preview of the things to come, then this dinner is going to be a disaster".


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Hello fanfic readers; welcome to the new chapter, well sort of. It's the previous chapter but with newer content (holds head in pain). I decided from now on not to rush chapter update just to get to the good stuff. Don't worry though there is new content coming so stay tuned**

***I've done some tweaking to this chapter in order to fit in with the grand finale, its a little fluffy but I feel it is better than the last one please enjoy :)*  
><strong>

**Enough rambling; let's get right into answering my reviewers:**

**Meandcartoon22- Yes, Zuko does have a terrible case of foot and mouth disease. Stay tuned to find out why Zuko is so cold toward Mai.**

**Xforevergonex-Killing someone with a shoe hmm…that gives me an idea. You're welcome for the clarification of the phrase Phoenix King Whore. As long as you keep reviewing I'll keep answering.**

**Warlock2552- That's Azula for you**

**Passionworks- It's good to see you back and I am happy for the review. Yes evil scriptwriter's habits are only going to be confined to a graphic novel.**

**BoogieBoy- Very true my fellow author**

**Grievous27-Thanks**

**Red Samurai- I plan on it**

**Winterdevils- I love that song mad world**

**Toaneo07-Yay**

**Put on your scuba suit; because we're about to dive right into the story**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Out of the Ashes<strong>

**Prologue Part 3**

* * *

><p>Zuko massaged the temples of his head from an oncoming headache. His nerves were shot; all of his thoughts rested on worst case scenario, as he sat in the dining room. He ceased his wandering thoughts and examined the room. Mai was behaving herself; so far so good. Katara was stroking her hair nervously. Toph in a deplorable manner dug in her ears and flicked the wax away; uncaring that anyone saw her. Sokka's stomach began to growl loudly. Ty Lee gnawed on her fingernails. Uncle Iroh from outward appearances seemed calm; until he saw the sweat stains form under his armpits. The only unfazed party was Aang; who was by his side, gleaming with optimism. "Relax everything will be okay," assured the airbender.<p>

"I hope so," Zuko said with a heavy sigh, "Aang, can you to do me a favor?"

"Of course Zuko"

"I need you to make sure Azula's bending is still suppressed. I don't want any incidents, in case she gets upset."

"I don't think she'll want me touching her, but I'll try."

Zuko smiled at Aang and looked at the door; any minute, she was going to enter the room. What was she going to say? What was she going to look like? The double doors to the dining room opened with a loud creak. Zuko took a deep breath; this was it.

Azula entered with her hands clasped in front of her. When she looked at the crowd, she seemed taken aback. Lora, the servant girl, coaxed her forward. Zuko marveled at how beautiful and womanly she has become. For a moment, she resembled their mother, but still has their fathers piercing amber eyes.  
>When he hugged her, it was a joyous feeling of relief. He had lost so many things; she was the one he couldn't stand to. Zuko felt a sense of pride swell in his chest. Azula's recovery, motherhood and marriage proved to those naysayers that she wasn't a follower; but she chose her own path. If everyone could see her now, they would be eating a slice of humble pie.<p>

As his friends discussed their lives around the table, he focused on his sister. Azula just stared at the meal; she didn't pick up one morsel of food. He examined her countenance; she was terrified and angry. Zuko remembered that look; she was going to explode and all of his good intentions would go right out the window. _Please behave Azula I want to show everyone who you really are._

That thought would have worked, if his wife Mai weren't making little jabs at Azula the whole meal. In his opinion, Mai was acting like a child, holding grudges and bullying her former friend just because she could. Uncle Iroh's appreciation of the tea broke the Firelord's deliberation. "What is the ingredient in this tea that makes it so sweet/"

"I think its cardamom and ginger," spoke Zuko.

"I'll have to try that at 'The Jasmine Dragon'. Nephew, you must come down soon and try my new tea cakes that Song made."

"Don't count on it; he's not reliable," said Mai staring at Azula.

Zuko had, had enough; he was on the verge of dismissing Mai from the room, when he felt the table shake. Azula was standing up incensed; her meal was shoved away. "Do you all think I'm stupid!" she shouted, "This is how you plan my farewell, with light conversation and a meal!"

A hush came over the room. Zuko instantly knew; Toph was right. Azula directed her paranoia and anger at the entire guest, as if they conspired to execute her right then and there. Zuko was too altruistic, in fact, he underestimated; his sister was too smart to be fooled by the veneer of the company. He couldn't blame Azula for being upset; after all, having her enemies in the same room was not the best course of action. It didn't matter if he tried to calm her down; when she was on an emotional high, there was no reasoning with her, she was stubborn. He couldn't stand to lose his only strand of hope. Why couldn't she see that he cared? He loved her so much; went into the emotional battlefield to save her so she could be free and independent, to recover, and to have the life she deserves. He didn't make all these sacrifices because of pity; he made a vow to his mother when they were young:

_Little Prince Zuko would lie in bed after being defeated from another failed training session, while Azula once again, outshined him and as usual reveled in the victory. He had found out later that she had gotten very ill and refused to see her. The young man locked himself in his room, brooding. Lady Ursa on days like these comforted him. "Zuko there will come a day when your sister needs you and you have to promise me that you will take care of her."_

"I'm not doing anything for her; she's mean, stupid and always lies."

"Regardless, she's still your sister for life, she is stubborn, yes, but you must push yourself and care."

"I don't care: I hate her!"

Ursa kneeled down to his bedside looking him lovingly in the eye."No you don't; because deep down when Azula hurts, you hurt ten times more and it rips you apart."

Little Zuko hung his head hugging his knees to his chest. Ursa supportively hugged him close.

"Why do I have to be like this? Why do I have to love people even when they hurt me?"

"This is who you are Zuko and to me; that is your greatest strength. Promise me Zuko; no matter what happens you will always look after her."

"I promise Mom," he said with a smile.

He was jerked back to the present. Zuko could not acquiesce to Azula; he would prove his trust to her one way or another. It proved futile. They just argued and she was too wound up to listen to any rationale. Had their relationship really deteriorated this badly? No, it was always this way, they would have moments of peace and then unbridled chaos would ensue; his impulsive emotions were to blame; this time, they ran ahead of him longing for a sense of family, how selfish.

It was just he and her in the room. He tried being the big brother and assure her that it was all going to be okay and that she could be herself. He couldn't quite catch those words before they exited his mouth, he knew what was coming next and thanked Agni for Cheng's chi blocking darts. She stood her ground; fingers faced toward him in a lightbending stance. "That's it! I challenge you to an Agni Kai; we're long overdue for a rematch!"

"I'm not going to fight you."

"Then I'll have to match both eyes!" she hollered.

"This was all a mistake", he said to himself holding his head.

How could he have been so imprudent? He decided that perhaps the utmost of honesty could diffuse the situation. Zuko saw the opportunity to inch closer. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "My niece is evidence that you have loved someone. I will protect you. As Firelord, I promote peace and eradicate destruction, no matter what madman tries to rip you away from me."

For a minute he saw a glint in her eye, but then they transformed to numerous tears and progressive hyperventilation.

"Azula are you okay?"

She looked at him as her breath quickened so violently, she held her chest. Zuko's eyes stretched wide in shock. _Oh Agni, this can't be happening_. He became flustered, unable to speak. He managed to call out, "KATARA!"

The waterbender burst through the room; not being too far behind. The princess graduated to getting winded; her legs now shook. Zuko held Azula firmly close under her arms. He brushed her bangs away, watching her suffering every breath. The world around him was none existent. He barely remembers Katara's instructions; he was lost and silent. He never took his eyes off her during the treatment. Azula's eyes were so scared, afraid and innocent. He was certain she would pull through, she had to; she was a fighter.

Azula's breath normalized as warm air escaped her lungs; with a trembling hand, she caressed his face. She mouthed the affectionate nickname from childhood, "Zuzu" before falling limply in his arms.

He held her tight in an embrace. History once again was repeating itself; he now, more than ever, was defeated. He and Katara shared the glance that they had six years ago in the courtyard. He was helpless; there wasn't a confidant in the world that could empathize.

* * *

><p>He visited her later that evening in her old room. She was still sleeping; he was always fond of that look, mostly because she was quiet or not showing off. He chuckled to himself a fond memory arose:<p>

_Four year old Zuko would sneak a peek at his little sister. She slept soundly in her crib. Two year old Azula was a happy toddler for the most part, but she get temperamental if she even thought someone was watching her during her beauty rest. When she awoke Zuko flinched ready for a pillow to be thrown his way; but this time as soon as she saw him, she curiously crawled toward the bars of her crib. She reached for his nose. He dramatically fell on the ground pretending to be in pain. Azula giggled clapping her hands "Zuzu"_

_"No baby sister it's Zuko."_

_She tilted her small head to the side and pointed to his nose. "Zuzu"_

_Little Zuko patted her head sighing, "Close enough."_

_They played with each other through the bars of the crib laughing and having a good time until Zuko had to leave. He used to try to carry her around and would come to her defense if anyone touched his baby sister; In fact when she would get distressed; he was the only one who could comfort Azula. He would sing to her at night and tell her stories. The impressionable boy one time exclaimed that he was her father to Ozai, which led to a time out._

Time and space had changed many things. He could blame the world for why Azula didn't trust him; but at the end of the day, he was at fault. What he was afraid had come true. The past isn't something that could be easily mended; he could however, take things slower and just have a discussion one on one. For now, he would let her be at peace if only for a moment. He kissed her atop her forehead and whispered in her ear with a strained voice, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"


	4. Out of the Ashes

**Okay fanfic readers I decided to be a good fangirl and watch Legend Korra. WOW I love that show already. Some future story lines have been rolling around in my head, of course, they will be continuations of my series, but I don't want to get ahead of myself.**  
><strong>Anyway, new chapter-new content. This took a lot of work and is a bit short, but I have to say I'm very proud of myself *pat on back*<strong>

**And as always here are your answers:**

**WARLOCK2552- Yep classic Zuko stay tuned to see if he learned anything.**

**Grievous27- Oh there's so much work**

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0- yes-the plot is thickening**

**meandcartoon22- Those are all of the full scenes I'm using from Exodus. I'm happy you liked it anyway.**

**Passionworks- Seriously I need to find that chip you've implanted it's starting to itch.**  
><strong>I had no idea Mai's attitude had such an impact on people. Yeah she and Zuko are being difficult with each other and it is awkward. Xiourong, Ty Lee and Mai's interaction was based off of my nephew who had a lot of personality at seven weeks than I had ever seen before. Spell and grammar check is my top priority.<strong>

**Private Fire-The next couple of chapters is about their happy beginning. Keep reading because I've got some crazy stuff in my arsenal.**

**Let's dig in to the story.**  
><strong>I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Out of the Ashes<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 1: Out of the Ashes<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Six years earlier...<strong>  
><strong>100 ASC<strong>

It was just a piece of parchment, neatly rolled, with the royal seal. The soon to be appointed Firelord was accustomed to reading numerous documents, being briefed on laws, proposals and decree's. This paper, however though light, carried the heaviest weight.  
>He stood on the zeppelin deck platform, feeling as free as an airbender. The wind current blew slightly, shaking the paper in his hand. He thought briefly of letting it go, where the wind would plunge it in the water, to become paper mâché. As the breeze caught it; he clenched it tight. He had to know; he couldn't afford to ignore the issue anymore. With unsteady hands; he read the scroll:<p>

_To Firelord Zuko,_  
><em>I am Dr. Jung Loa, a specialist in mental health and hygiene, who was dispatched to care for your sister, the princess Azula.<em>  
><em>I have been observing her for three months now and have come upon some unfortunate findings. In my first observation, there was vacancy in her eyes she hadn't noticed my presence; for she was troubled by a series of hallucinations, regarding your Mother Ursa;the images are so disturbing, that she shouts or cries.<em>  
><em>The next series of observations; she became angry and engaged in recklessness. Her destructive firebending has caused her to constantly burn everything in her path, including her hair; therefore, I had to intervene, sedate her and cut her hair short.<em>  
><em>I have given her several herbs to help her sleep. Currently, she is in a catatonic state, curled up in a fetal position; not speaking a word, since her last mental break.<em>  
><em>I am very concerned with these prospects. It is my opinion, that she must be admitted to the mental health facility promptly, that has been newly built on Crescent Island.<em>  
><em>I need you to come to the Fire Nat...<em>

He felt weak his emotions, flooding on the letter, smearing the rest of the words. He wanted to crumple the parchment paper and set it on fire. How do things like these happen? He knew sending Azula away was the right thing to do; but he still couldn't believe it. Tragedies like these, were a perfect example of why he could never enjoy himself. Zuko should have been happy and praising Agni; for, his coronation was the most important event towards positive change; but not at the expense of his sister.  
>Zuko recalls the conversation he had with Katara immediately after the Agni Kai. He stood along side his ally watching Azula crumbling with each tear shed:<p>

_"My sister, what do I—"_

_"She needs help Zuko. She's not the same Azula who defeated us in Ba Sing Se. However, she is…that is to say she's…"_

_"A criminal; you can say it."_

_Katara stood their awkwardly; laying a supportive palm to his back._

_"Our family has been nothing, but a legacy of violence. We turn on each other and backstab. I will not keep her in prison. She doesn't deserve that. My sister prided herself on being a perfectionist. Something has gone terribly wrong."_

_"Zuko—"_

_"It's okay; you don't have to comfort me. I failed Azula."_

There she lay on the ground-in her most innocent and honest moment; jumping off the edge of her reality. She had nothing to hold on to, but her pride and power, when that faded; she had nothing. Before that day, he never saw Azula as a human being; but an enemy. It was a behavior reinforced by his beloved Uncle, who saw her as someone to be afraid of, never giving her the slightest benefit, of a chance. Their mother, with all the adoration in her heart, invested most her time with Zuko. Ozai would even cast aside Azula, the moment Zuko went forward, with the then Firelord's, devious plans. It must have been hard to be never loved or wanted. How could she show emotions, that were withheld from her?  
>His sister needed him, the guilt was eating him alive. As he looked out the window; at the approaching gondola, he realized, he had to relinquish control. There was little he could do. He knew someone, who needed him most, whom he broke so many promises to, and he hoped to rekindle the spark and hope she would forgive him.<p>

* * *

><p>She was in prison for a three months; it was ironic and fitting, for her life had always been nothing, but four walls of confinement. Freedom, was only in the books she read. Love, was in the form of silence. Attention, was paid to her fathers political career. Obedience, was expected. Once her parents got their beloved son; she was rendered invisible. Incarceration was a familiar feeling; maybe that's why her Aura was so grey.<br>Mai sat in her cell, against the wall, in total silence. She was clothed in the red prison uniform; blending in with the inmates. She felt bare, cold, pale, naked; without her shuriken set and garb. Mai was stewing her thoughts, lingering, wandering, wondering if Zuko missed her or even cared. What made her betray her country and her friends? Perhaps, it was a strike of conscious, that made her make the ultimate sacrifice.  
>Mai came to the realization that she was in love; she couldn't live without Zuko and cursed herself for caring. He had damaged every chance for their future; but she would do it again, on the chance that it wasn't too late and inwardly hoped that her sacrifice was worth it.<br>Her and Ty Lee hadn't talked since their imprisonment; it was another casualty of this selfish war. Azula, she wished that wench would suffer the worse harm and humiliation. Their relationship always teetered on trust and mistrust; now she knew where they stood. She found herself cheering, like the other hopefuls, that the Zuko and the Avatar would succeed. In their last meeting she noticed he wasn't the same Zuko; angry, pigheaded and ill-tempered: he had more clarity in his expressions,than ever before. She was never the religious type or spiritual, that was Ty Lee's forte, but she prayed to Agni for inner peace. Zuko would never have left her; had he known that he couldn't get her back.

She counted down the days; three months, six days. Zuko just had to come, her heart yearned for confirmation. Just then, she heard her door creek open. The Warden personally greeted her with a stern face. "Get up Mai," he said harshly.  
>Her uncle, had came to be disgusted and dissatisfied with her presence, treating her no differently than the others. She knew the rules or she would face his wrath for any misconduct. "The Firelord wants to see you personally."<br>From outward appearances, she seemed unfazed, but on the inside came the fear- No, he lost-Ozai was going to taunt her, just to get at Zuko. She hesitated coming out of the prison at first, resistance, however, would make things worse, so, she complied.

She was lead to a private room. When she lifted her head, she saw Zuko. All restraint she had been holding in, any doubts, disappeared. She hugged him tightly. Mai laid her lips on his; melting into him, missing the intimacy between them. She stood back infuriated and punched him in his chest."Ow what was that for?"

"What took you so long?"

"I was recovering from a life threatening wound."

"You couldn't have someone send me a letter to release me."

"I thought I owed it to you to come here myself." he said genuinely.

Mai looked at him and thought for a while. She couldn't waste anymore time with anger  
>Zuko held her face into his hands. His eyes softened her heart. "Mai"<p>

"Zuko I-"

"I love you and I'll never leave you again."

"I love you too."

She looked into his eyes lovingly and stroked his face, grazing his hideous scar. She ran her fingers through his hair and touched the topknot; polishing the crown. "So Firelord Zuko huh?"

"I'll tell you all that later; let's get you out of here first."

"Where are we going?"

"Straight to the palace; your going to live in the royal city with me."

Mai, exhaling for the first time in months, laid her head on his chest. "Wow this...is...I have to wrap my mind around this."

"Dont hurt yourself," he chuckled, "just see, its going to be great."

Zuko cupped her face in his warm palm. He took her hand and lead her outside. Mai stopped walking mid-step; she couldn't resist getting one last one in. "I dont know, once I get there my eyes could wander. I might send a messenger hawk; look up that guy from Ember Island, what was his name- oh yeah Roun-Jian; he was very attractive and attentive."

Zukos eyes widened in panic. "I'll give you anything you want, spa treatments, new clothes, a palanquin, so you never have to walk and you can have as many fruit tarts as you want."

"Well, I do love fruit tarts...okay you got a deal."

"A deal? This isn't a business transaction: this is love."

Mai walked away; smiling to herself. She was going to play this guessing game, so he would never leave her again.

* * *

><p>They were together on the airship; after a 90 day interlude. Zuko held a tired Mai in his arms. He stroked her hair and grinned to himself. It was time to begin anew; to erase all the dissension of his past and look toward a brighter future. He would heal the scars of what his father has burn. Like the Phoenix, he will rise out of the ashes.<p> 


	5. Deny Thy Father, Refuse Thy Name

**Fanfic readers how I miss thee! I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for the love. On the good side I watched the past episode on Legend of Korra and the funniest line of the show was, "Not my Cabbage Corp!" thanks to Mike and Bryan for that. **

**This new chapter features a scene with Ozai and Zuko's confrontation. I made a little jab at The Promise I couldn't help it. Later I'm going to make one at M. Night because that guy did more damage than The Promise. Rant over; now to answer your reviews.**

**Meandcartoon22-The rest of the chapters are going to take place in six years in the past and back to the present. Sorry for the confusion.**

**WARLOCK2552- Yep everyone is acting like five year olds. The reunion is coming soon. Stay tuned.**

**BoogieBoy- I love Maiko too and there is some joy.**

**Grievous27- Yay you like it!**

**Red SamuraI- I hope you like this new chapter**

**Private Fire- Yes Azula deserves redemption. My favorite chapters are coming up with some Maiko fluff.**

**Who's ready for the story, show hands?**

**I do not own ATLA but I really wish the plot bunny's would stop breeding.**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Out of the Ashes<strong>

**Chapter 2: Deny Thy Father, Refuse Thy Name**

He glanced at himself in the mirror. His deep red royal robe hung loosely; it needed some alterations. His scar stood prominent, like a badge of honor, than a mark of shame. The yellow flamed crest, denoted a new era. He caressed his antique rosewood desk; on the gold nameplate was the name, 'Firelord _Zuko'. _He smiled at his new title and instantaneously grimaced, pinching the bridge of his nose. There were so many proposals and laws that he thought his head would spin. Zuko separated the scrolls into piles, which quickly became unsuccessful. Hours into the process made him hypnagogic. His eyes were threatening to close from exhaustion. Zuko slapped his face and drank water; walking around and reading. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms hug his waist, he smiled. "That better be Mai."

"No, I'm a ninja assassin coming to end your life," said a hoarse voice.

Zuko lead her around to the front of him and gave her a soft peck on the lips. "I thought I would take the Firelord away from his troubles."

He kissed her small gloved hands, "Thanks, but I have a lot of work to do."

Mai walked around the desk fiddling with each scroll; she opened one, "Permit to sell cabbages in all nations."

"I know some of those proposals are funny."

Mai shrugged her shoulders, opening another. "In a matter of justice, it is within the best interest to execute—"

Mai's eyes widened, dropping the scroll, like it was diseased. Zuko's back was turned: there was time put on a pretense. She fixed her expressions and picked it up, about to throw it in the fire place. Zuko grabbed her hand. "You can't just burn documents. What does it say?"

"Nothing, it's boring and you don't need this order anyway, it's old."

"If it's just boring, then read it."

Mai sighed heavily and looked away. "Is it about my father or me?"

Mai shook her head and handed the scroll to Zuko. He grabbed it and slowly read each word, as it made him sick. "It's an old decree to execute my…my Mother."

Zuko collapsed backwards into the chair; covering his face, it wasn't anywhere near over. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder; she turned his face to meet her eyes. "Look, we leave for the Earth Kingdom in a couple of days and I promise you we will deal with this and I will support you every step of the way. Let's just take some time away from this and be with our friends."

He looked up at Mai with soft amber eyes. "No, I need to know the truth and I know just who to get it from."

He was leaving Mai, again; he promised he wouldn't leave without an explanation. For this occasion only he had to make an exception. He hadn't seen his father, since the day of the black sun. It was a brave moment, standing up to his father and finally telling him what he's been struggling with. A heavy weight was lifted that day, when he made the decision to follow his own ambitions. His mother would have been proud. Zuko owed his mother the freedom and love that she deserved.

* * *

><p>Every step to the royal prison; he heard his mother's voice, infusing him with confidence. When he reached the guard, he had taken on the role Firelord. The door opened with a metallic creak. There he was; former Phoenix King Ozai, abstracted of his bending, pastel, malnourished skin, wearing brown prison robes, huddled in a corner and brooding position. His father hadn't moved an inch; Zuko wondered if he was asleep. "I should count myself lucky," he spoke surprising Zuko, "the new Firelord has graced me with his presence in my lowly prison cell."<p>

His character hadn't changed one iota, but unlike his former pleaser self, he was going to be lenient and not let his father's words provoke his anger. "You should count yourself lucky that the Avatar chose to spare you. Banishing me was the best thing you could've done for my life. It put me on the right path. Maybe your time in here can do the same for you."

"Why are you really here?"

Firm in mission and purpose, he stooped to Ozai's level. "Because you're going to tell me something," he leaned in to the bars of the cell, "_Where is my mother_?"

Ozai craned his neck in his direction. Zuko followed his father's movements as the man kneeled before him and spat in his scarred eye. Zuko unfazed; took out a handkerchief and wiped his face. "How dare you make demands of me boy," he hissed.

"I am your Firelord: you will answer my questions: where is she?"

"Oh I see! Now that you wear that crest, you think you're better than me."

"I know I am!"

"Well I applaud you for your bravery," he retorted, "But before you begin throwing your royal weight around; I may be inclined to satisfy your inquiries, if I didn't have a caterwauler as a roommate. You should execute that nuisance; whoever he is."

"She"

"No matter, they've kept me up all night, with their incessant crying and screaming. Who is that girl anyhow?"

"That _girl_ is your daughter."

Undeterred by the news, Ozai only grumbled, "She's an even greater failure than you. The both of you don't even deserve to come from my loins."

"You're getting off track: answer my question: where is my mother?"

He reached out for Zuko, weakly gripping his collar, "She's dead I killed her personally; her last words were; tell Zuko I love him."

Zuko slapped his father's hand away in revolt, "You're lying!"

"Am I?"

Ozai was breaching his wall of poise, luring the weak scared boy inward. He shook his head and took a deep breath. "I'm going to ask you one more time; what happened to her?"

"Ask your sister," he simpered.

Zuko knitted his brows in anger, banging on the bars of the cell "You're stalling"

Ozai crossed his arms, keeping aloof, "Maybe, if you were less confrontational, served your father a decent meal and brought a Pai Sho board; I would be more inclined to tell you."

Zuko caught his emotions; his father had won this round. "I don't have time for these games."

"You may think you're going to change the world Zuko; but that crown will change you."

"I won't be like you."

"You're so self-righteous; you can't run a country and change the world with tea parties. You're going to need an advisor boy; someone who has built a country, someone who has had experience with being Firelord. _You need me_."

"Your groveling, how pitiful"

"If you liked that display, you should have seen your mother when she begged for her life."

Zuko laughed heartily, "You're trying to make me upset, it won't work. All my life I've tried to impress you and make you proud of me, but that was my mistake. You can rot in here for all I care. You will live your life in regret."

"The only thing I'll regret is not following through with killing you."

Zuko took one stern look and walked away from his father. He should have known that the man wasn't going to tell him anything. He was going to play with him. Suddenly he realized where Azula got her manipulative personality from; they both knew deep down inside, that without massive influence on people, they were ordinary. There was no hope for him; he was a lost cause, but he would keep his eye on him.

"You'll be back and by the way; if you truly want to know where your mother is, ask your Uncle he keeps secrets."

His father did it; he got to him by mentioning his Uncle. Iroh wouldn't knowingly keep information from him. _No_, he shook his head; his father was just messing with him. He took one last look at Ozai, the man who scarred him in that Agni Kai, who banished him and toyed with his emotions. Now, he was just an embittered man, living the rest of his days in prison. Ozai grinned at Zuko giving him one last cold stare, before returning to his mat. Another day he would deal with his father; but he had other matters to attend to.

* * *

><p>He was in his Uncle's tea shop, a refuge from the tumultuous first week as Firelord. He sipped the aromatic infusion, thanking Agni that Song wasn't there the same time as Mai. Zuko was content just being a normal young man in Earth Kingdom clothes. Iroh was closing up his shop for the night, counting his earnings, satisfied. Zuko coasted his eyes to the Pai Sho board and saw a white lotus tile. It was bothering him; his father had said a lot of things to him; but when he was authentic, he had that dark and devious tone; that he knew would tear the family apart. Zuko would take it easy and slow. He would remain even and calm. Uncle Iroh sat next to him, bringing a tea pot and cakes. Zuko puffed out air and warmed the tea. "It's good to see you Firelord Zuko."<p>

"It seems so surreal, but—"

"Something is bothering you."

Zuko's shoulders slumped; his Uncle knew him so well, "I saw _him _a few days ago."

"That explains your sadness."

"Aang may have taken away his bending, but he didn't kill his spirit."

"My brother has always been strong willed, even in his weakest moments, when our father would belittle him."

"Him talking down to me isn't what's bothered me; I'm kind of use to that."

"Something else then?"

Zuko fidgeted with the teacup and pushed it to the side. Even his Uncle's fragrant brew, did little to settle his doubts. "I asked him where my mother was and he said…he said that I should ask you because you 'keep secrets'. I wasn't inclined to believe him, until I thought about you being with the White Lotus. I know you wouldn't hide anything from me; you have always been honest but maybe…I don't know one of your people…"

"You think I know where she is," Iroh stated.

"Do you? No wait—just…forget that I said anything."

"Words once uttered cannot be taken back. However, I can understand why you would think I'm withholding something. You have a lot of hope in your heart nephew; your mother always admired that quality about you."

"Finding her is one of the few things that keep me going."

"I can assure you any information I or my colleagues acquire would have been given to you immediately. We will find her."

He didn't mean to push the boundaries. He looked away in discomfiture; switching the course of the discussion, "Uncle?"

"Yes Zuko"

"How am I going to balance out everything; watching my father, overseeing Azula's care, and run a country at the same time?"

"You forgot one thing nephew."

He handed Zuko a small ring that was gold with an emerald cut ruby, surrounded by round diamonds. Zuko look at the ring mortified. _Oh Spirits, how could he have forgotten_?

"Let me give you one word of advice. With anything you do; you don't have to do it alone."

Uncle was right, he didn't have to be alone and life could be harmonious, if he just trusted and relied on the woman he loved. He had one last piece of business that would change his life. He put the jewelry in his pocket and sat back in the chair, hands clasped in front, tapping his chin.

Mai entered the tea shop, her eyes scanning for her boyfriend. Uncle Iroh patted him on the back and leaving his nephew and Mai in the room. Zuko, who hadn't noticed Mai's presence was in a pensive state, rolling his thoughts around into a neat ball; _so much to do, so little time. _Mai approached him in the chair and kissed his cheek. "Zuko stop thinking so much; your brain is starting to get that burn smell."

He glanced at Mai, smiling and pulled her on his lap, "How is it that you know me so well?"

"I have a sixth sense."

"I love you for that."

She pulled out a brown paper package, wrapped in red string, handing it to Zuko, "I have a present for you, but you can't open it up until later."

Zuko put down the package, running his fingers through her hair. "I was hoping it would be you."

"You have to make an honest woman out of me first," she teased.

"I'll make you honestly gratified. My Uncle is an easygoing guy; he won't mind," he enticed.

Mai stood up, cheeks blushed and awkward, "We've only been back together for six months, let's just take it slow. Besides, I'm your girlfriend Zuko; you're stuck with me."

"Actually, you can't be my girlfriend anymore."

Mai gave him a glare that could rival Azula's. She pushed him back on the table roughly, stiletto pressed to his throat, "You promise me that you would never break up with me."

"Mai I'm—"

She put her knee close to his groin, ready to aim, if he gave the wrong answer, "I am not one to be trifled with. You really must not like living, in five seconds; I'm going to _end_ you."

"Mai—"

She took her stiletto, showing the sharpness of it by cutting a strand of hair, letting it limply drop in his point of view, "Make your last words good."

Zuko smiled at Mai as he chuckled under his breath. He hadn't any idea why he was so composed. He reached in his pocket, pulling out a ruby ring. "I don't want you to be my girlfriend Mai; I want you to be my wife."

Her features relaxed in disbelief. The stiletto clattered to the floor; she stood up all words escaping her, "W…What?"

Zuko positioned her backward and got down on one knee, presenting the ring, "I remember the day we met. All the other girls were walking cooties, but when I saw you, I just felt something inside of me connect with your soul. Mai, having you in my life, has been the best thing that's ever happened to me. I just can't stand to be away from you any longer. My heart clings to you. I promise I will be with you forever; everything I have within me is yours to have. I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Mai looked up at him and smacked him in the head. "_Ow_, what was that for?"

"For making me think that we're breaking up."

Mai grabbed him up and kissed him sensually. Zuko held her waist close, feeling the heat in their bodies. She playfully pushed him back. "Easy there, save it for the honeymoon."

"Does that mean yes?"

Mai looked into his eyes squarely, grinning, "Yes"


	6. Of Bliss and Talk

**Fanfic readers what's up? So I have two orders of business. One, in case you haven't read them; I published two one-shots called, 'The Prodigy' and 'The Sword Masters Canvas' check them out and leave a review. Second, I have been haunted by Chapter 13 of Book 4: Air: Exodus which is the confrontation between Ozai and Azula that I decided to do a complete overhaul of their interaction. I don't know; I felt even though Azula felt betrayed, she wouldn't act the way she did. So needless to say I'm going to be publishing a one-shot.**

**Whew! I'm going to be introducing some OC's no major characters just part of Zuko's royal team. **

**The next couple of chapters are my favorite and you will see why. So here it is!**

**I do not own ATLA but I really wish the plot bunnies would stop breeding. I also own my OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Out of the Ashes<strong>

**Chapter 3: Of Bliss and Talk**

* * *

><p>Zuko checked every fiber of his crimson clothes. Were his lapels straight? Perhaps the ceremonial orange was too orange? Maybe the burgundy was better or the yellow?<p>

_Argh!_

He was Firelord now. Firelord Zuko –he was becoming used to that title and now he had to grow accustomed to a new one, husband of Mai. His thoughts for a moment lingered. He wished he could share this moment with his mother and father in the audience: even Azula was to be a welcoming presence. Uncle Iroh would, of course, tell bad jokes, reenact war stories, ramble on about his tea shop and show off his new physique to the young ladies. That last thought made Zuko chuckle. Everything wasn't ideal, but he thanked Agni that he had friends and most of all, Uncle.

Zuko adjusted his topknot and grumbled. Almost as if reading his mind, the old Dragon of the West entered the room. Iroh patted Zuko on the back. "My nervous nephew," he consoled, "you must calm yourself; how about some warming green tea?"

At this time, Zuko was again wrestling with his topknot, as well as his crown. Defeated, he placed the crest on the vanity. Zuko smiled at his uncle's reflection. "Actually, that doesn't sound too bad."

Iroh carefully poured the tea in two cups. He signaled Zuko to sit on the couch. His nephew, obedient to his uncle's invitation, happily obliged and flopped on the loveseat. Iroh served Zuko his cup, which the Firelord took and delicately blew on the hot beverage inside and sipped slowly.

Iroh started, "Prince... Firelord Zuko, I have always thought of you as my son. Traditionally, your father would perform this duty, but I don't see my brother leaving his cell any time soon," he laughed at the statement inappropriately. Noticing Zuko's quizzical expression; he cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I will be the one doing it."

Zuko saw that sheepish grin instantly form on Uncle Iroh's lips. _This couldn't be good…_

"Zuko, it's time you and I had…," Iroh quoted, "'The Talk.'"

Zuko gulped the tea, almost choking on it. He put down the cup and looked away for a moment, thinking immediately: _this is going to be embarrassing…_

Iroh stroked his beard. An awkward silence hung over the room. Finally, Zuko looked at his uncle and grinned. Iroh returned the gesture with his own big cheesy smile. They then looked at each other seriously. Iroh laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Women, Zuko," he informed, "are like yellow tea. It is very rare you come across a tea that goes through a long process, but the flavor is intoxicating."

Zuko scratched his head. What on earth was this man talking about? Iroh, sensing his confusion, sat back in a chair.

He stated, "Well...let me put another way. We men of Agni are blessed with certain endowments that make us ravenous dragons. So, it is best that we be cautious when entering the caves or the walls of Ba Sing Se."

Zuko furrowed his brow. What was his Uncle referring to? Why was he speaking of tea, endowments, dragons, walls, and caves? Then suddenly, it dawned on Zuko; his uncle was talking about sex. Zuko smirked at the old man's ingenious symbolism.

_Sex_, Zuko thought. For a moment his mind drifted. He thought of being in the garden with Mai. They had been very intimate since she came from the Boiling Rock. One day, they hid in a blind spot of the palace garden and they began kissing. With each passionate stroke, Zuko found himself wanting more. His body begged desperately to bathe in her milky skin and drink in her scent. He controlled himself that night, though, reminding himself that he would be married soon. Here he was, but one day away.

Iroh scrutinized his nephew's daydreaming state and sat up further. "Have you been to the caves with Mai, nephew?"

Zuko caught the statement, "No!" he shouted, surprising himself.

Iroh searched his features for betrayal, but found none. He continued with his prolific talk, "Ba Sing Se's walls are said to be impenetrable. However, nothing in this world is perfect. It requires great strategy and technique to breach the walls. There are two ways to gain entrance; either the guards let you in or you use a drill. You want to be peaceable and never use force. The first choice is always the better option."

"How do I get the _guard_ to let me in?" a blushing Zuko asked, using the ridiculous euphemism presented to him.

Uncle replied, "Why, you wait patiently, inspect their habits, offer them gifts. And when they're  
>ready, your instincts will take over. It's a lot like hunting." That last statement made him smile and he found himself in a trance of his own. "Speaking of hunting," he continued, "I should find Jun. I would like to penetrate the walls of her Ba Sing Se."<p>

"Uncle!" Zuko tried to steady his stomach, from this new found information that he certainly didn't want to hear. He directed his focus to the floor. _Yes_, he thought, _that would suffice for the moment_.

Zuko lifted his eyes to see his uncle stroking his beard, smiling, still in a daydream. Iroh finally looked at his nephews' sickened expression and cleared his throat. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes. Do you know why jasmine is one of my favorite teas?"

Zuko shook his head. He didn't know where this one was going.

"Jasmine blossoms are picked when they are at their peak color," Uncle reported. "The blossoms then boil for hours to achieve their optimal flavor. When they are sun dried, they still maintain their beauty."

"So, you're saying I should take pride in the fact that I have waited for Mai. On our wedding night, I should savor the moment; because it will be our first –it will be special."

Iroh looked shocked at Zuko's abrupt understanding, but then he laughed heartily and smacked the Firelord on the back, nearly knocking him over. Soon, the laughter became contagious and both men were in tears. They stood up facing the other, wiping their merry eyes and hugged tightly.

Iroh then joyfully said, "I am very proud of you, Zuko. You will make an excellent Firelord and a fine husband."

"Thanks Uncle; I needed that."

"There is one more thing."

Zuko froze; he couldn't take any more surprises. Iroh presented to him a gold ring enlaced with rubies. "I was going to give this to Luten, in the event he marries, but I suppose my _younger_ son will have to take it," He winked.

Zuko looked at the ring; unsure and surprised; accepting the gift he smiled, "It would be my honor to wear it."

Iroh stretched his arms out and yawned, "Well it's time to get to bed. I will see you tomorrow?"

"Good night Uncle and thanks."

Uncle Iroh waved him a goodnight. When the door closed, Zuko felt a sense of relief; that was the longest talk of his life. Then again, Zuko shuddered to think about how his father would explain this to him. It would have been much worse. His father would refer to Mai as 'territory to be invaded' and 'staking your claim' or some sort of plumbing metaphors. On second thought, his Uncle was a much better choice. With that thought, he rested his head for the night, steadying his heart; for tomorrow was the day he was anticipating.

* * *

><p>It was the day of his wedding and Zuko thought he couldn't get more nervous. His heart was beating out of his chest; he could feel the strong thumping in his ears. Beside him, stood Uncle as the best man, Aang and Sokka; they were all he could see. The rest of the room was like looking through a spyglass. He was breathing so heavy; he thought he would pass out. The ceremonial bride's music played. He gulped loudly. Two maidens sprinkled rose petals down the aisle. In the distance, Zuko saw an angel in flowing red and white fabric, her train covered the aisle and a translucent white veil ensconced her face. Zuko wondered who exactly this breathtaking creature was. The former governor of New Ozai now Omashu, was escorting this ethereal being toward him. At the end of the aisle he kissed the woman on the cheek and led her to the altar. Zuko beheld those deep amber eyes; then he saw a smirk. He had never seen Mai with makeup on or her dressing ladylike. Her hair was away from her face. She must really love him, he thought, this was completely uncharacteristic.<p>

Though the ceremony was long and boring, Zuko was focused on Mai the entire time. When they were finally announced as Firelord and Firelady the crowd clapped. Mai and Zuko impishly smirked at each other; they were officially given a pass.

The reception was filled with painters, the Ember Island Players and musicians—at Aang's request. Mai and Zuko slipped away for a moment on a quiet balcony. They held each other, knowing moments like these were a rare commodity. He looked into her eyes. "Mai…Firelady Mai of the Fire Nation; you're so beautiful."

Mai curled up her hands; trying as she might, not to scratch her foundation off, "My face feels stiff and I can't breathe in this corset."

Zuko stroked her skin, looking deeply into her eyes, "That's what makes you beautiful."

"My suffering?"

"No," he chuckled, "I don't get to see you like this often your just…stunning."

"Don't get used to this. All of this is coming off, the moment we get to Ember Island."

"All of it?" Zuko asked seductively.

She leaned in closer, fingers grazing his ear. "Yeah, all of it"

Suddenly, Aang burst through the double doors of the balcony. "Zuko!"

The Firelord turned around and faced him. "What is it Aang: is everything alright?"

"Zuko; you have to come quickly!"

Mai and Zuko looked at each other and nodded. Zuko went inside with Aang in the reception hall. He looked around seeing no emanate danger. "Where's the threat?"

"Threat?" said Aang tilting his head, "Fire Nation nobles are dancing; isn't that great!"

Zuko slapped his forehead, "This is what you brought me here for?"

"No, of course not Zuko"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Look who your Uncle brought to the party."

Zuko glanced over at his Uncle; who was with a less than reluctant Jun. Great, now he was going to be sick. "You may not be the only one getting married," nudged Aang.

"Aang I think you've ruined my honeymoon."

Mai grabbed Zuko's hand and held it tight, regarding his sallow expression, "What's wrong with you?"

"Zuko's Uncle is with Jun," said a giddy Aang.

Mai looked at the scene of Uncle Iroh, slow dancing with Jun. The Firelady shrugged her shoulders, "Well…if you can't beat them join them."

Mai grabbed Zuko by the arm and danced with him; though awkwardly. Zuko looked at his new wife he love her so much and he couldn't wait to share his life with her.

* * *

><p>That night Zuko and Mai traveled to Ember Island. It would have been a private event, had there not been an army of guards. Zuko sat on the edge of the king sized bed. He looked around at the newly refurbished house. The flowing red sheer curtains with the yellow gold valance adorned with leaves, blew in the slight wind. He was waiting impatiently for his new wife; who seemed to be taking forever. He heard the door creak. Mai was dressed in a simple black chemise. Her long raven hair, framed her slightly curved body. "Sorry for taking so long; that gunk was hard to get off."<p>

Mai walked toward Zuko seductively as he swallowed hard. She sat next to him and blushed furiously. The sight was comical; here they both waited so long for this night and both were too embarrassed to act. They joined their hands, glancing at each other. Mai stood up and slipped underneath the covers. Zuko followed suit. He brought Mai close to him and cradled her body in his strong arms. He laid soft kisses on her neck; she quivered beneath him. Mai looked past Zuko and pushed him back. "Zuko I can't do this."

Zuko, surprised by her statement, knitted his eyebrows in hurt. He was about to ask why; when he saw a knife whiz by him; just then, he heard a scream of pain behind the black curtain. To say Zuko was pissed; was an understatement. They needed protection as the new Firelord and Firelady. This was the single most intimate moment in his life and these guards were being unreasonable. His temper flared; he tore open the curtains and pointed the guards to the door. They all looked nervously and exited obediently. Zuko reached under the bed and ushered the smaller guard from underneath. Zuko and Mai took one last look; they were completely alone. Zuko lifted Mai up and carried her to the bed. He manipulated the fire to extinguish.

* * *

><p>It was two weeks, Zuko and Mai had never been more relaxed. They barely left the suite except to be on the beach and sunbath. They held hands, watched the stars and had a romantic diner. The trip home, they were on the boat, irradiating with honeymoon afterglow.<p>

The servant insisted that they ride the royal palanquin. Their entrance was an extravagant display of red rose petals and lilies, thrown beneath their feet. Mai gazed at the spectacle in disgust, "What a waste."

"There are some traditions I can't change."

Mai laid her head on his shoulder relaxing, "There are some traditions that I wouldn't change for the world."

Zuko squeezed her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I wish everyday could be like this."

That thought was interrupted by the almost abrupt stop of the palanquin. Zuko's crown nearly fell off. They looked at each other and sighed; it was a reality check. It was back to business the moment they set foot on the palace grounds. Mai had to immediately be prepped on her Firelady duties. Zuko made his way to his office to take care of his Firelord obligations.

He sparked the fire in front of him in the hearth and rested his back against the chair. With the massive amount of scrolls he had; he appointed a secretary named Hikaru; a man who loved paperwork. One of his many royal advisors was a man named Quingyi; he was one of his old crew mates from his time of banishment. He was middle aged; old enough to make wise decisions, but young enough to be flexible. The two men entered the room and bowed before him and sat in their respective seats. "Men let's get started; Hikaru what are the contents of the letters?"

"Mostly good tidings from your friends; they are doing well. A Sokka has proposed an annual Gaang get together."

"Any confirmed date?"

"No sir, he is leaving that decision solely to you."

"How are the soldiers fairing in the Earth Kingdom?"

"I'm afraid very badly sir; there is a dispute over land. Entire families have had to uproot their children. The conflict especially lays in between the land of Omashu formerly New Ozai. Several soldiers and civilians have been injured."

"Is there any particular instigator?"

"There is speculation about both sides not anyone in particular. However, unrest is beginning and the Earth Kingdom is crying for reparations."

"Figures, he mumbled under his breath, "Quingyi what do you suggest?"

"They have to find a way to share the land. It's too expensive to make a massive move. I propose they work together and offer goods for services, trade and businesses."

"What of the land is it going to be big enough to accommodate the growing population?"

"The land is enough to expand the borders. I would like to propose that we enlist the Ember Island Players to put on a performance; there is a romantic backstory why not take advantage of that."

"That's satisfactory enough for me. Hikaru what's next on the agenda?"

The young man took a deep sigh, "It concerns the factories the former Firelord built. There are several reports still of waste in the western water tribes streams. There is also the matter of using clean energy. Also, once we have begun an era of peace, people would like to know what to do with these factories."

"Send out a proposal to the Mechanist on using an alternative source of energy. The factories are being kept for capital for the cities' they occupy. To clean the rivers; I would like to recruit our Water Tribe allies; any suggestions on what to use the factories for?"

"May I suggest we do a survey of the people, ask their needs and go from there?"

Zuko shook his head in agreement, "Fair enough," He looked straight to his secretary; the man was hiding something, "alright Hikaru what is the bad news?"

"Milord," Hikaru said surprised.

"You always leave the bad news for last; so, what's it about this time Ba Sing Se, forest restoration, taxes, Aang wanting to have international peace talks?"

"No Sir"

"Is it about my father?"

"Your sister, actually; Dr. Jung Loa said it is very imperative that he sees you, your sister health is declining."

"Did he give any details?"

"She's still in a catatonic state not consuming any food or water. They've had to administer bamboo needles full of saline and force feed her grain; but she nearly choked. It's very bad sir. He wants your consent on performing an experiment, to potentially bring her out of the state."

Wonderful, his sister has a mental break, after he experienced the most amazing peace of his life. He couldn't visit his sister now. Nurturing his marriage was the most important thing to him now. "Tell Dr. Jung Loa—, "he paused for a moment; he couldn't leave his sister by herself; yet, he literally just got back from his honeymoon. His first year of Firelord taught him one thing; disappointment was something no one was exempt from. He had to run his country. "Tell Dr. Jung Loa that I must decline his offer. If he has any medical recommendations; please tell him to refer to our family physician."

"As you wish Lord Zuko"

"Quingyi what's your bad news"

"No sight or record of your mother. So far, investigator Tsang has found three women, who fit your mother's description. One is deceased, one is alive and the last has a son."

"Any ideas on who has been harboring these women all these years?"

"Tsang has found that a secret organization has been responsible for all the refuge's departures."

"Tell Tsang to keep inquiring until he is sure he finds her."

"Yes Lord Zuko"

"That will be all for now: you are dismissed."

They bowed and exited. Zuko's face sunk; he thought for a few moments that his mother could possibly be dead. He couldn't prepare himself or wrap his mind around it. Almost as if on cue Mai massaged Zuko's shoulders. "How do you do that?"

"It's an annoying gift."

He took ahold of her hand, kissing each of her fingers. She pulled his tense shoulders toward her, so that his head lay on her stomach. She rubbed the tension away in his clenched jaw. He closed his eyes relaxing. His love was by his side; she would always be a consistent force of strength. Yet, part of him still hadn't felt whole. He could certainly do without his father. He was being selfish with Azula; he had to not only see her, but ensure that she was being getting the proper care. He felt so drained; seeing her after the Agni Kai, weeping like a wounded animal; it was horrible to watch. Zuko had to be honest with himself; he could pay a visit to his sister without his emotions ebbing and flowing in a confusing tide. His mother Ursa was an integral part of his life; even though he hadn't seen her for eight years. He tried not to let it become an all-consuming obsession. Finding her would mean all of his struggles were worth it. He would exhaust all the resources from his uncle to see this through. Lastly, his Uncle who has been everything to him; Iroh would give him advice when he can. He prayed for a sense of unity in his life. Somehow, that seemed unlikely.

Zuko felt a soft kiss on his cheek. "Come to bed Zuko."

He opened his mouth to protest, but ultimately conceded to the will of his wife, unless he wanted a stiletto to his throat. He rose up from his chair and embraced Mai as all of his worries, anxieties, joys and dreams poured inside of her. She rubbed his back in solace. "No matter what happens, no matter how turbulent our future; I'm here for you and I always will be."

"I know…I just needed you to remember…that you love me. Please…don't forget that."


	7. Solemn Vow

**Greetings fanfic readers! I'm going to try and dish out these chapters weekly because I've got some major life changes happening; nothing bad all good; short and sweet.**

**Here are the answers to your reviews:**

**Azulastar- Every time I read it I laugh especially when he talks about 'penetrating the walls of Ba Sing Se'. I'm really working hard on my grammar so glad it showed.**

**Grievous27- Thank you and your welcome**

**Bi-Beast King- I'm going to be on a writing marathon for the next couple of chapters.**

**BoogieBoy- Firelord Zuko is not an easy title to hold. I always felt that Zuko and Mai had a lot of almost but never did the deed. Zuko knows about sex, obviously but it's a tried and true tradition. I figured Mai would act unfavorably, if she thought Zuko was leaving her.**

**WARLOCK2552- All sorts of reunions are going to be happening very soon. I think you're still on an E3 high. **

**Domination of the World- Thank you so much for the compliment. To clarify 'The Talk' was a sneak preview, meaning it was going to be in the story at some point. As for using the dialogue and some actions from Exodus that had to with me trying to bring the stories together, this has become very difficult. Writing, like life is learning and growing experience; so I'm determined not to make the same mistakes in the future. Thanks for the add **

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon- I'm a big Azula fan too and she's going to make an appearance in this chapter. As for playboy Iroh 'nough said.**

**Winterdevils-*takes bow* Thank you**

**Meandcartoon22- Hey better late than never and I'll work on updating.**

**So without further I present the story**

**I do not own ATLA but I'm going to take the blue pill so I can update faster.**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Out of the Ashes<strong>

**Chapter 4: Solemn Vow**

* * *

><p><strong>ASC 102<br>**  
>He massaged his throbbing aching eyes. The mountain of paperwork was before him; with all the propositions and complaints; it seemed like an uphill battle. Being the leader of the Fire Nation was easy enough; but starting a new era of peace was becoming difficult. The demands of all the kingdoms were getting ridiculous by the moment. Thankfully, he invited his friends Sokka and Aang to help him figure out how best to move forward and be ambassadors for the greater good. Recently, 'The Four Nations Restoration' treaty was signed by the world leaders; it should have been easier, instead it made things worse, which only lead to heated debates between him and Aang. "As the Avatar my purpose is to provide the people with what they want. Everywhere I go, all the people cry for equality and not be harassed or bullied."<p>

"Restoring peace to the four nations isn't easy Aang; there's so much on the line here. Everyone still believes we are a threat. I've gotten reports of people outing those who are of fire nation descent and banishing them."

"You don't have to tell me I witnessed it myself how they were using charts to identify people. I put a stop to that immediately and the perpetrators have been punished. But I'm not talking about the extremist that's my battlefield to conquer. I'm talking about the regular people who want unity, but don't know where to start."

"Even so, The Fire Nation needs to redeem itself. Short of resurrecting the airbenders I don't know how to fix this."

"Guard benders!" Sokka shouted abruptly.

"What?" Aang and Zuko asked in unison.

"You have to make an example that peace is possible right? Why not have guards from different nations working in the palace."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "Sokka that's crazy, no one's going to volunteer to be a protection officer for the Firelord."

"Work with me; do you want harmony or not?"

"Of course I do."

"Can you imagine an assault?"

Sokka pulled out a pen and a poster size parchment paper. With sleight of hand he laid out four bottles of ink. Zuko looked at him, surprised by the speed with which he obtained these objects.

"Sokka how-"

"I'm an artist I must carry these I never know when I'll get inspired."  
>Sokka made a box and a stick figure inside it. Zuko leaned in to view his work. "Someone's coming in to attempt to assassinate you."<p>

Sokka illustrated four round red figures with blobs pointing at the stick figure, "Suddenly, a team of firebenders gives flaming blast _sizzle_."

His next drawing was of four blue blobs pointing their blue triangles at the stick figure. "Then they get intercepted by water _whoosh_!"

He drew brown wavy rectangles and brown blobs over the stick figures head. "Then the earthbenders go all rockslide _crash_!"

Sokka drew on the bottom of the paper; the stick figure lying down with lines in it back and red spots next to it. "Just when the assailant thinks they are safe; BoomSokkalakka darts away! They'll be all like; _I can't feel my limbs_."

"BoomSokkalakka?" Zuko said raising his brow quizzically.

"It's his new catch phrase," said Aang rolling his eyes.

"Interesting," spoke Zuko deciphering the painting from different angles.

"I know great work of art. You could hang that in your war room."

Zuko shook his head in disbelief. How were he and Sokka trained by the same sword master? That poor man no wonder his hair is turning grayer.

"So," Sokka said pleading.

"Well, it was a good performance," said Zuko trying to be positive.

"Not that; the plan."

"If you could round up some good candidates and put in an inquiry; I'll do it."

Without warning, the double doors opened loudly crashing to the walls. A tall shadowy figure stood in the doorway. Sokka jumped in back of Aang screaming, shoving him forward, "Oh no it's coming true: go Avatar powers!"

Aang chuckled at his friend, "Sokka that's Toph."

"Oh well...as you were," he said sheepishly, "Toph may I mention how great you look, I mean you're like my height now," Sokka oozed with flattery.

The master earthbender entered the room with a determined look on her face; she stomped on the ground as the earth quaked in Sokka's direction. "I think she means business," Sokka whispered to Aang.

"I'm blind not deaf!"

The water tribesman bowed in front of her. "Please mighty mother earth; don't crush me."  
>"Mother earth; I kinda like that. I would love to crush you Snoozles, but I'm here for him," she said pointing at Zuko.<p>

"Me?"

"That's right Sparky; two years ago, I was supposed to have a field trip with you and your dad and sister went all burn the world and crazy. Well you owe me; especially after burning my feet."

"C'mon that's not even fair; I didn't mean to do that."

"And I won't mean to bury you in rock-a-lanche; now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I'm sorry Toph, but I'm a Firelord and husband now I don't—"

Toph metalbended wire around Zuko's hands, making makeshift handcuffs. She dragged him away stomping.

"Guys a little help"

"Sorry Zuko me and Aang like living."

"Aang you're the Avatar; can't you do something?"

"Have fun on your field trip," he waved.

Zuko groaned there was no use; he didn't know where he was going; but he knew he had no choice in the matter.

* * *

><p>They were in the royal city by the port side. Toph placed Zuko next to her. The Firelord struggled to break his cuffs to no avail. "It's not a beach but it will do."<p>

"Can you let me go now; I'm not going to run away?"

"Nope, you're too clever."

"You have my word I won't leave besides I'll end up missing if I make any stupid moves."

"Huh, you're learning after all."

Toph manipulated the cuffs off. Zuko rubbed his raw wrist and laid a hand on Toph.  
>"So what's on your mind?"<br>Toph hung her head and bit her lip she was clearly upset. Zuko knew automatically. "It's about your parent's isn't it?"

"I decided to go back after the war. I felt pretty guilty waiting so long to send them a messenger hawk. When I arrived, the first thing they did is lock me in my room and take an extra precaution by making sure I only had wood furniture. I tried everything Zuko; everything but no matter what I do or say they think I'm weak and helpless. I'm locked in the palace walls with constant supervision and Get this they told me that they won't be living for long and a man needs to take care of me. So there looking to marry me off to some snooty, fruity noble. Who greets their daughter like that? I don't like to lie to them to get out of the house but it's the only way I can teach metalbending. I even had one of my students pretend he was teaching me basic forms. My mother fainted and my Dad shouted at me for 'tormenting' her. What is with these people? Sometimes I wonder who the blind one is."

"Man Toph, you really did have a rough childhood. It sounds so unfair."

"You're darn right."

"I mean their horrible trying to protect you of the evils of the outside world. You saved it for Agni's sake."

"Now you see why I ran away?"

"Yeah I don't blame you running and hiding from them all the time and you were so small and blind. What jerks for them to constantly worry."

"That's not exactly-"

"Where's the love? My dad burned my face; but at least he hugged me once and said he was proud of me. They're a joke."

"Hey—"

"They're looking for husband and trying to take care of you, so you don't have to be alone. Toph you have the worst parents ever."

Toph grunted and bent the earth tightly around him. "You listen good Sparky my parents aren't horrible. They always gave me everything I wanted; no questions. Sure I have an adventurous streak; but they constantly welcome me with open arms. My parents can be really smothering and yeah their stuck in a time warp but I know deep down inside THEY LOVE ME!"

Toph put her fist down and the earth crumbled around Zuko, who wiped the bedrock from his robes. Her face stood frozen in shock. "I'm an idiot aren't I?"

"No Toph, you just learned the truth from your own lips."

Toph whacked Zuko in the arm affectionately. "This was a much better field trip thanks Flame head."

"Next time you want to talk, can we do it with less violence?"

"Just do what I say and no harm will come to you."

"Note taken," he chuckled, "Hey Toph I just thought of something."

"What's that?"

"How did your parents let you come here in the Fire Nation?"

"I told them I was going with guards. It's not a total lie, their just not coming back with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Snoozles was shouting about guardbenders and I thought why not leave my men here."

"I would like to interview them first."

"They're going to work for you as loyal guards," Toph emphasized.

"Toph that's—if I argue your just going to make me do it anyway aren't you?"

"See I knew you were smart. C'mon let me introduce you."

Three men of very strong Earth Kingdom stood by the docks impatiently waiting. "Firelord Zuko I'd like to introduce you to Long, Cheng and Wei. Fellas you will be working for him Zuko as personal guards to the palace."

Long was a tall robust man with short hair and emerald eyes. Zuko could tell he was a noble by the detailing gold trim in his apparel also he was very snobbish with his pointy nose constantly in the air. Toph nudged him forward to shake Zuko's hand to which he looked the Firelord up and down giving a fake smile. "It's not to meet you."

The other young man Cheng approached him boldly shaking his hand right away. "Greetings Firelord Zuko it is an honor to serve you." Cheng was a whole foot shorter than Long, but had the most commanding voice. Toph explained his specialty was metalbending chi blocking darts; a form they collaborated on: she also emphasized he was a fast learner.

The last one named Wei was a gangly skeletal figure. He lacked confidence shaping the earth next to him. Wei peeked up at Zuko letting out a small, H...hello."

Toph lined up her men. "Long, don't be arrogant. Cheng, keep Long in line. Wei, I want you to believe in yourself your better than you think. These are my top students take care of them."

"That's a promise I'll keep."

In the distance, Zuko could hear the panting and huffing of someone behind him. Cheng pushed The Firelord back in a defensive manner and metalbended darts in the air. The elderly man held his hands up in surrender. "Please don't hurt me I must see the Firelord."

"State your business man!"

Zuko peeked behind Cheng and looked at the face of the elder man. He signaled Cheng to back down. "Dr. Jung Loa?"

"If you beg my pardon I mean no disrespect; but you have been ignoring all of my letters for a year now. I understand your family's history; but that is no excuse to neglect your obligation toward her."

Toph feeling the tension of the scene escorted her men away. "Okay folks keep it moving nothing to see here."

"I'm sorry but I've been—"

"Firelord Zuko you begged me to take your case and I have done everything in my power to accommodate."

"I know your right. Please I'm sorry."

The tautness fled from the elders shoulders; he looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "I'm not the one who should hear those words."

Silence passed between the men as contention was thick in the air. "How is she Dr. Jung Lao?"

The elder breathed an exhausted sigh, "It's not good Zuko; "Azula has been one of my most challenging patients and although it seems she isn't better her speaking is progress. However, your sister is in a regressive state: she thinks she's five years old."

Zuko held his heart at the disturbing news, "Why?"

"It's a defense mechanism. The mind deals with traumatic events by transforming the memory to a place where they felt safe."

Zuko declined his eyes to his gold clad feet. "She's asking for her big brother."

"How can I see her? What about my scar?"

"She needs you if she's going to recover."

"I won't make up any more excuses. Give me some time to make a few arrangements and I'll leave with you tomorrow. This delaying has gone far enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Crescent Island Mental Facility<strong>

He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't know who he was anymore. He would gladly show sympathy for anyone willing to change. Was it the rift that was making him so obstinate or was it guilt? He couldn't decide.

One of the nurses began to apply makeup to his face; blending the pale tone with his skin. A charcoal pencil made an eyebrow. His left eye look like it was squinting so a line was drawn to make an eyelid. The scar was almost invisible. For a moment, though brief; he was someone else; perhaps the man he was meant to be—no, he couldn't belittle his experiences, they guided him to this point. He took a deep breath and knew he had to do this.

He walked to the prison door nervous and hesitant. With another coaxing breath, he made his way to her cell keeping in mind Dr. Jung Loa's advisement:

_"There are some ground rules to follow. Because she believes she's five; she may not recognize you. Whoever she believes you are play along. Say nothing to set her off that means don't talk about your parents under any circumstances. If she starts talking about them, change the subject. Last rule, if she asks you a question, keep your answers short."  
><em>  
>He opened the door with its loud metallic creak. There was Azula huddled in the corner; tears stains were on the knees of her off white gown; poor pitiable creature to be renounced to solitude such as this. Zuko held himself together and walked toward her. He knelt down to Azula's level. She looked up at him, squinting her eyes and opened them widely in excitement. She hugged him tightly. "Big brother!" she exclaimed.<p>

How could she have possibly known it's me, she held him tightly not letting go, "You know who I am?"

"Of course, don't be silly, your big brother Luten."

Those words, how his name was absent. This didn't matter at all. He would masquerade as anyone with the future of her mental health at stake. A few moments lapsed and he looked into his sisters anguished and expecting, amber eyes anticipating his answer, he took a deep sigh and acted the part, "That's why your my favorite; you're so smart."

"Cousin, why does your voice sound funny are you sick?"

_I am ill of this madness that has consumed you my beloved baby sister_. "Yes but unc- father will remedy that with tea I'm sure."

"Luten," she softly whimpered

"Yes, Azula"

"Tell daddy I'm sorry I want to go home: I'll do better; I'll train every day. I just want to go home please."

_Awful man how could you call yourself a father_? "Hey Azula tell me what you've learned in school."

"I want to go home," she sobbed.

"I promise one day I'll take you to Ember Island and we could build sandcastles how about that?"

She dug her nails into his arms and pushed him back at the utterance of the location. "No I can't father said I can't."

"Now who's being silly; you can go wherever you want."

"No, father said I have to stop having fun and do studies and practice. All because I—"

Zuko mentally slapped himself in the forehead. After the last vacation Ozai was acting so strange and began spending more time with Azula. They knew she was a firebender, something must have happened, "She made blue fire," he uttered a loud.

Azula upon those words was sweating in fear. The Firelord tried to pull her back in an embrace; but she dodged him and crawled to a corner.

"You...you weren't supposed to find out about my secret!"

"It's okay I won't tell."

"No you know too much I'm in trouble; I'll be here forever," she screamed.

Zuko inched closer to her; but she pushed his face back. She looked back at his makeup smudged on her hand. She recoiled in shock and wiped the rest of his makeup off. Her eyes shrunk in fear. Her breath quickened and her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed backward. Her body began to convulse and seized. He panicked flustering trying to calm her body as she gagged loudly. He held her trembling body close as she flayed uncontrollably hitting his face. Zuko called out for help in a voice he didn't recognize; it was desperate plea that wretched his innards. Dr. Jung Loa rushed inside shaking his head; shoulders crestfallen and hopeless. The staff of nurses surrounded her pushing Zuko back out of the cell. The door slammed in front of him. Just like that, it was over.

He collapsed to his knees, reduced to a mumbling mess. Pieces of him began to die all at once. He tried to grasp at that familiar memory that was hiding like a badger mole; two years ago where she had chased him; jet blue flames rocketing in his direction. She was falling out of the sky and for the first time he was afraid; _she's not going to make it,_ he thought. His heart sunk to his stomach helplessly. When she lived, it made him angry; she was always lucky and so perfect—wait that was it. With a sharp pain it returned to him. It was on Ember Island they had all made confessions about their vexations, but Azula within her unbreakable veneer confessed, "My own mother thought I was a monster."

The words uttered came from the little girl; who was once so happy; but was destroyed by her father and neglected by her mother, who seemed to be the source of the emotional open wound. Ursa was the key to unlock so many doors. It was then that Zuko made up his mind to find his mother himself. He deserved this and even more Azula deserved this. Tsang the investigator had three leads; he would follow them all. He needed to get his family back together. He hoped Azula would hold on just a little while longer. The Firelord strengthened his legs to arise. He made his exit drinking in the scene one last time.

"Fight Azula or I'll never forgive you."


	8. At Long Last

**Hello fanfic readers. It's been a long time since I've updated. I won't give you any long drawn out explanation. However I will say it's great to be back. This was a difficult chapter to write but I'm so happy I finally finished.  
>This chapter features my OCs from Book 4: Air: Exodus and if you read the Azula part of the series then you know the spoilers coming up.<br>Now to answer some long awaited reviews:**

**Meandcartoon22- there is some major Maiko from now on so prepare yourself.**

**winterdevils- aww thanks for the compliment I had to add some comedy.**

**WARLOCK2552- stay tuned things in the sneak preview are going to be revealed soon. Zuko is going to be struggling a lot but he is better equip to deal with it.**

**Grievous27- Thank you for the compliment**

**Bi-Beast King- Azula's regression is just the beginning**

**So I bring you chapter 5 with an ironic title.**

**I do not own ATLA but I own my vivid dreams and OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Out of the Ashes<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 5: At Long Last<strong>

The pelts of rain stung like a million arrows from Yu Yan archers. His soaked robes clung to him. His eyes stuck out traumatized threatening to weep. He was exhausted of all emotion and drained of all comprehension. Bad things happened this was a fact of life. The former was not the case; it was far worse than he could have ever predicted. It was a tombstone reading, _here lies Ursa_. One terrible thought crossed his mind; he failed. Mai stood by his side trying to comfort him but it was no use. "Zuko I'm sor—"

"No; this isn't right."

"Let's just—", He pushed her away as if she were plagued.

"No she can't she wouldn't do this to me she just wouldn't." She forced his eyes to face her attempting to reason.

"Listen to me I know this is not what you wanted but you have to look at the evidence. Her name is right there."

He was in a state of disbelief, this was a mistake. He had to exhume the body see the skeleton and maybe she was wearing her ring then he would believe. Without a thought he dug his hands in the mud fervently, longing. His wife shocked by his actions held him back. He fought her, gritted his teeth and screamed. Mai held Zuko's mourning body as the tears poured down her face. "That's enough Zuko," she hoarsely whispered, "that's enough."

His face was impassive, cold, lacking character unaware of his wife's embrace. Mai clung to him tight as their knees sunk into the muck. A single tear dropped the search was over and he never got a chance to say goodbye. He would never see her face or hear her voice. Perhaps it was the exhaustion taunting him or madness setting in but he found himself laughing hysterically. Mai recoiled from him and shook her head in sadness. She was losing him and for the first time she felt afraid for his mortality.

* * *

><p>Mai couldn't stand to see her husband in this state. The outcome of the search is what she dreaded from the start. When they had visited the first lead; she was a woman named Xiahang; she was so defensive of her family. They got into a horrible fight; she knew they were fire nation and yelled about not going back. It was a messy situation: Mai had no choice but to use her stilettos to pin the woman she had sustained minor injuries. It was a grim sight; her family unsure of how to act. Whether they liked to admit it or not they changed that family for life. It was just another example of how terrible and unfair the war was, even to its own people. She made a pot of a special brew from uncle Iroh; a relaxation blend of jasmine, green tea, chamomile and a hint of blueberry. That was all she could do for Zuko the rest was up to him.<p>

He sat in the parlor; the steaming cup of tea in his hand. He wouldn't budge or drink just sat in a depressive fog. He stared at the picture her dull amber eyes and slight smile. If it weren't for the memory of his mother, he would be lost; the crown would be his sisters and he would have faded in the background to blend; a story for the history books. All of the emotions he felt were drowning him. His questions would go unanswered; his heart that yearned for her was in a state of dismay. The tears forced themselves from his eyes, burning his cheek.

There was a bitter silence between them an unspoken knife above their heads waiting to strike. What a terrible fate for a young marriage to be entwined in such misery.

After days of dealing with the deafening blow to his heart he resolved that his mother wouldn't want him like this in fact she would be ashamed she made the sacrifice immediately knowing the risk. He looked over to Mai sleeping; he had to remind himself that she was his wife, his partner, friend, lover, and confidant. It was made obvious by her display of emotion, that she more than loved him. He once told his Uncle that they had a strong bond that went beyond this physical world. It was a beautiful love that couldn't be described.

_Selfish_. He owed her so much gratitude and love. He had been a terrible man to her. He held Mai close to him, kissing her on the cheek. She turned over, resting her head in his arms; mouth in a straight line, eyes the mask of worry.

"Mai...do you think—"

"You don't have to ask; all is forgiven. I love you Zuko. I promised to be by your side no matter what."

Zuko took a heavy sigh and rested his face next to hers. "I was so worried when I was going to meet my mother I wondered if she would have loved me or if she would be turned off by my scar or if she recognized me but now that I know she's dead it changes everything. I guess now what I'm looking for... what I need is closure. I need to follow that last lead. I know it's a fool's errand; but I just need to know. Maybe the woman knew something about my mother."

"Zuko—"

He pushed himself away from her. How childish to believe. "I'm grasping at straws aren't I?"

Mai pulled him back reassuring. "Hey don't get down about this I don't want you to feel like it was a wasted trip. We could enjoy our freedom for once; when have we ever had this much alone time?"

"Your right Mai; for the remainder of our stay I'm going to enjoy what we have right now. Let's rest up; tomorrow we have to go to this earth kingdom village, Binjwen it's a small place; it's not even on the map."

"Just a side note, this time we're not going to do the makeup; well just use your hair to cover your scar."

"Yeah your right; besides, that stuff makes me itch; I don't know how you women do it."

"I don't have a choice: a Firelady must always be presentable, elegant and blah, blah, blah."

"Well may I say; I love it when your hair is down and earth kingdom green suits you very well."

"Give me black any day it covers a multitude of sins."

"Speaking of which; do you remember the cover story?"

Mai rolled her eyes reciting the oratory, "We are refugees named Li and Lin; who recently gained wealth and are looking for your old caretaker."

"Very good" he nodded in approval, "I was just thinking; I do need a break from the political nonsense."

"I think I'm starting get my husband back."

"It's like Uncle always says, when you have a good picture, you must find the right frame; then you can hang it and appreciate it's value."

"I think I'm in trouble."

"Why?"

"I understood that."

With a loving kiss on her forehead they bid each other a good night as they peacefully rested.

* * *

><p>Binjwen was a short road trip; nevertheless, with their new positive attitudes; it was enjoyable. Binjwen, was a quaint little town with its small town shops and merchants. The smell of fresh bread wafted through the air; along with the delicious aroma of soups and noodles from the restaurant. Mai and Zuko felt at ease; not a trace of tension or negativity. It was what they needed for once. There were no mobs surrounding them, asking for autographs or voicing outrage over the way things were transitioning.<br>For once in a long time they were normal or perhaps it was the tranquility of the people. The villagers—they were not ordinary at all. A man of Fire Nation descent and one of Earth Kingdom were playing Pai Sho. A water bender laundered the clothes of the neighborhood children's dolls. The Bamboo Inn that they were staying at people greeted the other. The innkeeper was authentically courteous not one hint of rudeness. It was...is paradise.

They made their way to the house; it was a simple beige dwelling. Zuko could tell the woman who lived here was very simplistic; unlike the surrounding houses, this was less ornate. In fact it reminded him of the house he stayed at in his days of banishment. It seemed ironic: he reflected on those days when he was Zuko alone; about the tender warmest kindest force that was ripped from his life and now she was gone again; this time it was permanent. He shook his head now wasn't the time to reflect: he would glean something good from this house. He just had a strong feeling that something wonderful was to be learned.

He approached the door shoulders back head held high; his wife by his side supporting him every breath, every step. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but recoiled; Mai gave him a coaxing squeeze to his hand. He looked at her warm eyes and shook his head. With a final breath of bravery; he knocked on the door. A series of footsteps walked heavily toward. With a creek, a tall gentleman with beady dark amber eyes answered the door. He was a daunting figure; with his large girth and short black hair. "Can i help you?" his voice boomed.

Mai gave Zuko the go ahead look. Zuko faced the young man. "Uh...yes I was looking for the woman who lives in this house. You see I've been on a search to find a friend from my childhood and I recently found out she...died. I discovered recently that the woman of the house traveled with her and she may have information on what became of my friend. Is she here?"

"Who are you?"

"Li and this is my wife Lin."

"Well...Li you said it was? The lady of the house is gone for the rest of the day. I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"Will she be back tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid—"

"Ping is that my mom?" called out a small voice.

"No it's just some visitors"

"Ooh let me see!"

Before the gentleman could blink; a young boy wildly ran up to the front. "Hi my name is Han-Lien ;I just turned eight today: if you are here for my party your late it was yesterday."

Mai and Zuko almost fell backward in shock. The boy favored his father Ozai perfectly absent of facial hair. The young man squinted his eyes looking like he came from a nap adjusting his ambers to the sun. How is this even possible? Could this be a half-brother? The man shoved the boy indoors. "Get back inside boy!"

The boy struggled against the weight of the large man pointing at Zuko. "Wait, you look familiar."

"This kid thinks he knows everyone."

"No I've seen him mom showed me his picture at bedtime."

"Shh! Boy you've said too much now get inside."

Han-Lien punched Ping's stomach as if threatening. "You don't understand he's my big brother."

Ping looked at Zuko examining their faces, "you are the Firelord and Firelady."

Zuko brushed his hair back revealing his signature scar. Ping immediately bowed doing obeisance, "Please forgive me Milord and Milady I didn't know."

Zuko and Mai barely heard the man; all they could do was process slowly what they've heard. "Is he telling me my mother...is?"

"That can't be we saw her grave."

"Mother is alive she left with her friends Aura and Judel she went food shopping this morning."

"She's...she's," said Zuko holding his head.

"Ping, can they come inside?"

"Of course please." said Ping escorting them.

"Big brother; don't stand outside; come in, mother will be so happy to see you: this will be the best present ever!"

He was so innocent and accepting after knowing him for several minutes. The boy sat a stunned Zuko in the seat. "Wow he's so messed up," the boy observed.

"I gather your husband has gone through great expense to find his mother."

"It's been a long month: do you have something to drink for my husband?"

"There is only water until she comes back from the store. Han-Lien can you please get a drink for Firelord Zuko?"

Ping snapped his fingers in front of the boy, staring at his awe struck brother. Ping rolled his eyes grumbling and lit a small flame in front of him. "Hey!"

"Pay attention boy, get the Firelord some water."

He shook his head and ran to the well sink.

"My apologies Milady"

"You don't have to be formal with us. You can call us by our names."

"Of course"

"What's your relationship to Ursa and Han-Lien?"

"I am one of her assigned bodyguards. Given her background she's a high risk."

"Do you know who the other Ursa was?"

"I'm not sure that was before my time."

On the other side of the room; the boy honed in on Zuko almost as if he was waiting to crack. He made various faces at Zuko, trying to get him to emote. The boy gave up; Zuko patted the young man on the head, who smiled.

"My mom told me a lot of stories about you and my sister Azula. Is she with you?"

"No she's on... a vacation," Zuko forced out.

"Oh...well now I have someone to teach me firebending better."

"Han-Lien don't be rude; Zuko needs air. Besides, he has a very important job as the leader of a nation, he won't have the time," reproached Ping.

"oh...I'm sorry."

A joyous Han-Lien handed a stiff Zuko a drink of water.

"You said teach you firebending better. What happened to your teacher?"

He stroked his chin in a meditative gesture; it would have been funny, if the resemblance wasn't so eerily strong.

"My mother's friend Aura was teaching me; but she's so busy now. That and Ping won't let her teach me, he's afraid she'll get hurt because that's his wife. Yuck I hope I never like girls!"

"Since you're my family now, I will make sure you get the proper education."

The boy leaped into the air and pumped his fist letting a stray fireball almost hit the ceiling impishly grinning at the action. "Oops I almost burned the wall that time."

The boy turned to Mai invading all personal space. "Hey can you firebend?"

"No, but I can fight pretty well."

"My trainer Aura can do both fighting and bending. You should see her flaming darts and stars it's so awesome!"

"This Aura sounds like quite the character."

"She can do her hair and bend lightning at the same time," he bragged tucking his hands in his shirt puffing his juvenile chest. "She said when I get older she'll teach me. You're gonna love her. This is going to be great Mai."

Just then, the door opened seizing the conversation. Three voices were in tearful laughter; one distinctly male and the other two female. "They're here," said Han-lien excited.

He gave the quiet signal to Mai and Zuko, running to the front of the house. "Mom, Mom your home. Here let me take the eggs."

"My, you're unusually helpful."

Her voice; it wasn't a dream. Though her footsteps approached; his body was too heavy to rise. "Okay little flame, what did you do," jabbed Aura.

"Nothing bad, I didn't burn anything I swear. I have some people who really want to see you mom."

"Han-Lien what did I tell you about inviting guest while I'm gone," Ursa scolded.

"Ping my friend you're a bleeding heart. I told you I should have stayed," joked Judel.

Ping looked at Ursa, Aura and Judel in a serious manner. It was the look that these guests were not ordinary. "Honey, are you ok?" Aura asked.

"Forgive me; but I simply could not ignore these guest."

Han-lien ran over to Zuko and stood him up. Mai leaned into Zuko, "Just breath," she whispered.

Zuko looked into his wife's eyes and shook his head. He exhaled deeply and silently prayed. _Please Agni_ _let this go well_. "Go ahead mother doesn't bite," Han-Lien whispered.

He turned slowly closing his eyes and opened them quickly. Ursa was so confused at first and then gasped dropping the produce baskets. She slowly stepped closer. She covered his scar with her right hand. Tears welled up in her eyes furiously. She wagged her head in astonishment. Her arms wrapped around him tight. Zuko found his strength to embrace her; she was real, she was alive, she was the same. He was home, truly home and the nightmare his life was, now vanished. The last piece, he needed her to say his name to confirm this reality. "Zuko my son—my love"

Yes that did it; he found himself crying somewhere between tears of joy and happiness. Their embrace was so intense both their topknots unraveled. They stood back staring at the other laughing at each other's puffy red faces and snotty noses. Han-Lien with a smile, readily gave them handkerchiefs, which made them laugh even more. They sighed looking at the other seriously. "Mom I thought you were dead."

"I have been for a very long time; now I'm alive with more certainty than I ever had."

"You look just the same."

"You flatter me Zuko I'm an old lady now."

"Well I mean it."

"Thank you. I can't believe it you're a man now and you married Mai, just as I expected."

Zuko and Mai looked each other and blushed. Ursa felt Zuko's face caressing his burn mark. He backed away and turned his head in shame. "You have nothing to ashamed of my son. When Aura showed me the wanted poster I just didn't believe it. Especially after all we've been through. It's was for the reason that Han-Lien was born. Curse that man for damaging you."

Just then, Aura moved in on the scene."Ms. Ursa I'm going to take Han-Lien, Ping and your daughter in law just to show them around town."

"Aww man, why do I always have to leave," protested the boy.

"You watch your tone young man. You do as Aura says. I hope you don't mind Mai."

"Take all the time you want. Besides, I heard Aura can direct me to a smith shop: I need new stilettos"

"You like shuriken sets too!" the young woman almost shouted in joy.

Mai in one of her rare occasions grinned. Oh yeah I'm gonna like this girl. Han-Lien rolled his eyes knowing this was going to be a long day. Ursa laughed at the group. "Ms. Ursa I'm going to be outside keeping watch."

"Thank you very much Judel."

With a bow, the young man exited. Ursa picked up the groceries off the floor. Zuko rushed over to her side. She looked at him gratefully. They carried the baskets and bags in silence, relishing the moment.

"I have some chocolate biscuits and pomegranate tea left from the market. Would you like some?"

"Yes please."

She was more beautiful than he remembered. There were some gray strands, but her hair was a dark brown. Her skin had been slightly tanner, due to the earth kingdom climate. It was flawless without blemish or wrinkle. It was her eyes that pained him though; they were so tired and worried. He looked to her arm there was a jagged scar he recognized to be a knife wound. _Oh Mother this war what it cost you._

Ursa looked at her son as she picked up the plates and mugs. That scar made her angry. She looked to his shirt, it was slightly opened, and there was another on his chest. She would talk with that man, prison bars or no. Ursa blinked she had to focus on the better aspects. He was Firelord, his wedding ring symbolizing the matrimony to the love of his life. He was much more confident and assured in his features. Ursa couldn't be any prouder.

They both sat on the cushioned bench; with a tray of cups and biscuits before them. Ursa fiddled with her cup before nervously pouring herself some tea from the kettle. Zuko steadied her hand; in an insistent gesture he poured the hot water over the dried pomegranate. Ursa brought a fan to herself, staring into nowhere. "I have so many questions," she spoke.

"As do I"

"You may go first."

"Mom what happened that night?"

"Your father never told you."

"He only taunted me with bits and pieces."

"I suppose if he told you the real story, it wouldn't put him in a favorable light. Well your father was ordered by Grandfather Azulon to kill you. I didn't believe it until I forced Azula to tell me the truth. I was a horrible woman to her. I slapped her face so hard, I nearly knocked her over. I've never seen her look so sad before. She just looked at me with such innocence. I called her—"

"A monster"

"How did you know?"

"She mentioned it before."

"I knew she was hurt, but I couldn't take that word back fast enough. I went to see your father; he was so upset and refused to assassinate you. I told him I would take care of everything. Things spiraled out of control and I did things I'm not proud of. I had the royal clerk forge a document, claiming your father as the Firelord. I then had my father in law—"

Ursa gulped down hard hands trembling tears falling into her drink. She took a breath looking up to the ceiling as if to call Agni for strength. "I had him-killed. The joke was on the both of us; with his dying breath, he called the grand fire sage and said this was the best maneuver he has ever made and made Ozai Firelord anyway. Shortly after the funeral, they held a trial. Your father came to my defense and said; banishment is more fitting; for what is a woman without country, family or privilege. I only had an hour to leave. I said goodbye to you, but there wasn't enough time for Azula; a decision I regret. I later had a double join me and I traveled through several channels to arrive here in Binjwen.

"Your double; did she have any family?"

"No, she was raised to be me in every way. She wasn't a person Zuko; I'm grateful for her death now she is free to be herself."

He had closure knowing the painful truth. He decided not to explore the subject any further. "I noticed your bodyguards Judel and Ping. How does that work?"

She took a sip of tea as if to relieve herself from reliving that painful passage of time, "Every group of villagers is assigned benefactors and bodyguards. The leader of this village Ming-Na decides who is suited to whom."

"So these bodyguards are they benders or non-benders?"

"All of them are benders. Judel and Ping as well as others have been trained intensely to protect or bring justice to the people they guard. Once a refugee enters here diplomatic immunity is given."

"What punishment exists for those trying to take advantage?"

"There are heavy penalties for deception they are extradited to their country to face prosecution."

"This village is very inspiring."

"I cannot thank Agni enough for bringing me to such a place of peace. The sadness returned to Ursa's eyes. Something was amiss. "I believe it is my turn now for questions."

"Ask away."

"What happened to Azula after I left?"

Zuko paused; in the midst of everything, he had almost forgotten she was going to ask of her daughter. He took a sip of tea, nibbled on a biscuit and cleared his throat. "Before I begin I have to warn you none of it is good."

"It's all right Zuko, go ahead."

"When you left everything changed. Father was using Azula as his tool and he turned us against each other. She went from being a teller of tales to a wicked adversary. She injured Uncle during my banishment and even killed the Avatar. It wasn't all bad, at first she gave me credit for killing the Avatar and father restored my honor. We got along pretty well. When I decided to follow my own path; she attempted to kill me saying, she was going to celebrate being an orphan. In our last fight, we battled for the crown in an— Agni Kai."

Zuko opened his shirt revealing the scar on his chest. "She struck me lightning; I was for sure that I was dead. When I came to, I saw my friend Katara reviving me and the next sight was shocking. Azula the picture of perfection lost her mind. In her hallucinations she blames you, that's how I know what you called her."

"And now h...how is she," she questioned emotionless.

"Azula is in a coma."

Ursa sat there like a newly sculpted statue; her eyes stone and marble. Her face went pallid. She clenched her empty womb and proceeded to a bucket. She violently vomited and sobbed. Zuko went to rush to her side; but she signaled him to stay. She spat the remaining acid from her stomach inside the vessel. She dumped the contents out the window. In between her whimpers, she picked up a towel and ran the well sink, washing her face and hair with peppermint oil and put a droplet in her mouth. He should have withheld the truth; it ached him to see her in so much pain. He was too straightforward, but she needed to know. It was a dose of reality he wished she didn't have to ingest. "What kind of woman am I?"

"Mother don't—"

"Being a single mother wouldn't have been a terrible burden. There is so much I could have spared you both from."

Zuko hugged his mother they were both so soft hearted. Azula you have no idea how much you are loved. Zuko rubbed his mother's back in comfort.

"Everything has happened for a reason. The only way for Azula to get away from father, was to retreat inside herself. Yes we have our scars; but they heal with time, no matter the mark they leave. I believe in Azula she's strong. She will be just fine."

"It's my fault; I could have invested some interest in the girl. Not an embrace a kiss or a bedtime story always discipline and criticism."

"Han-Lien is your second chance. He's talkative, but he's a good boy."

"It's my only comforting thought."

"I know everything seems bad, but we have survived worse haven't we?"

Ursa wiped her eyes smiling at her son now the voice of reason and wisdom, "That's what I love about you; Zuko Your so hopeful even in the most dire of situations."

Ursa grabbed Zuko's hands as if holding them for support. "I need you to make a promise to me."

"Anything"

"Please promise me you will tell me everything about Azula as it happens."

"I'll send letters to keep in touch. Mother I know you have been through a lot. However, having you and Han-Lien at the palace would make me happy."

"I...will try"

"I wish I could stay longer."

"Think nothing of it my son, your country needs you."

Suddenly, Han-Lien came busting through the doors; Judel, Mai Aura and Ping casually following behind him. "I'm sorry but the little wildfire insisted on barging in," said Judel.

"Wildfire indeed what is it dear?"

"Mom big brother can't leave without seeing Aura and Judel in action."

"Little flame, don't bother Zuko with such trivial matters."

"Well he has been bragging about what you can do. I would like to see it for myself one day; It's a rare sight to see opposed elements competing for fun."

Aura gave Judel a mischievous smile. He let out a heavy sigh and placed his hand on Han-Lien's shoulder. "Well a bets a bet Young man it looks like I'll be your teacher for the next month."  
>Han-lien let out in otherworldly gasp as if he were going to pass out.<p>

Zuko was confused by the exchange. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I guess I ought to be used to it by now. People always mistake me for a waterbender. The truth is,"Judel took two candle sticks one he lit with an orange flame and the other with a green flame. "I'm one of yours. My mother was a waterbending prisoner and my father a fire nation soldier. I was adopted by friends of my biological mother."

"Well that was unexpected. Then again in my travels I've been introduced to a lot of unusual things. What makes your fire green?"

"I contracted copper poisoning from my childhood. It's no different than other fire."

"How did you learn to bend?"

"My father was a professor and he acquired ancient books for me to study. I never faced anyone before until I met Aura."

"It seems I still have a lot to learn. I would personally like to thank all of you for taking such good care of my mother. She is fortunate to have all of you."

"Mom can't big brother stay for dinner?"

"C'mon Zuko a few hours won't make a difference," said Mai

Zuko picked up Han-Lien and messed up his hair, "Ok we'll stay."

"Oh boy!"

The rest of the night was spent talking about their lives and their exciting futures. It was a dinner full of embarrassing laughs and reflections. At Aura's urging she and Judel performed an impressive exhibition, much to her husband Ping chagrin. By the end of the night, Zuko wished everyday could be as simple as this.

* * *

><p>After a tearful farewell Zuko and Mai rested at the local Inn; Mai unwrapped the new daggers and darts polishing them and staring at the glint of them in the light. "I've never seen you so happy."<p>

"That Aura is all right. She showed me to this hobby and masonry shop. They had nothing but handcrafted and top of the line. I was even tempted to buy a blade."

"What stopped you?"

"Too high maintenance, I know where to get my goods though. I'm going to send some servants here to retrieve some more."

"I was just thinking of how I can apply what I learned to create peace."

"Seriously, you have your amazing wife in the same room with you and all you can think of is your country."

"Yes in fact as Firelord I would like to file an official decree."

"What might that be?"

Zuko wrapped up her objects in canvas and picked her up in his arms. "We get started on making an heir."

Mai gave a knowing smirk. She revealed a dart from her sleeve and threw at the flame extinguishing its spark.


	9. Release

**Hello fanfic readers! Quick update am I right? I'm going to work on making sure I keep this up.  
>This fic is going to be ending in 7 chapters and boy oh boy do I have a sweet treat for the ending. Let's just say I'm going to be bringing back someone from the dead. These next few chapters you will begin to see why there is so much animosity between our cannon Maiko. I assure you, everything will start to make sense soon enough.<strong>

**Answer to reviews:**

**WARLOCK2552- Azulon had to get one last dig in before his death. Ozai vs. Ursa is not until much later.**

**BoogieBoy- Funny story, the idea of a double didn't pop into my head until right before I published it. It made sense that the three solid leads would all be doubles which is why the woman Xiahang was so protective of her family. She didn't want him to think she was Ursa and have her killed.**

**Grievous27- This chapter took a month to write but good to see my hard work paid off.**

**Meandcartoon22- might as well have fun in the process.**

**Winterdevils- Han-Lien is their full blooded brother and this little guy is going to be put through the ringer.**

**Bi-Beast King- As always your welcome**

**Guest-I will and thank you**

**I do not own ATLA but I am the plot bunny whisperer**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Out of the Ashes<br>Chapter 6: Release**

* * *

><p>Disbelief; it was the first word to cross his mind. No matter how many times he read the letter, it made less and less sense. Zuko had promise to keep in touch with his mother; but after discovering this hurtful knowledge, he wasn't sure what to do. He sat at his desk and opened the parchment paper again and began to read:<p>

_My dear Zuko,_

I cannot begin to express the amount of pride I feel for you. You have surpassed my wildest expectations. I thank Agni that despite the obstacles, you have not only survived, but given to those, what you lacked. I only wish I could have followed in your footsteps, for I would not be in exile. I have been saddened to hear of Azula's lack of progress. It is the reason why I must make an awful confession.

Do you recall when you asked of me if I knew of anything specific that would make Azula angry at me and I told you no. Well it seems I have withheld an important truth. There is something that I've done that has grieved me so. I know after I tell you, you may not want to speak to me for a while and I understand. I urge you to read on.

That night where I had your grandfather killed; I told you I had someone poison him. The truth is; I exploited Azula's relationship with your grandfather: she unwillingly delivered the poison hidden in his morning tea.

No child deserves a mother like me. I am unworthy of the pedestal that you have put me on. My sorrow for her mental health has left me sleepless for so long. I am grief stricken because I am responsible for not only one, but two deaths. That was why I couldn't say goodbye to her that night; I was too ashamed to face her. I have damaged the poor girl enough. It is with a heavy heart that I must decline seeing her and reject the invitation to visit the palace.

I understand if you wish to part ways; I do not blame you. All I ask is that you please tell Azula that I love her so much and that she is not responsible for my mistakes. Also, please continue to let me know how she is fairing. I love you: forgive me: write as soon as you can.

Sincerely,

_Mother_

The calmness, a hush that indicated there was an outburst coming. Zuko gnashed his teeth and burned the letter. Outrage; who on earth where these people? No one was better than the other. He began to wonder aloud, "Were you even ready to be parents?"

Disgust; he idolized his mother, building an image of someone who was an innocent and good soul. That empire was one that was slowly crumbling. The words came to mind, what she said the very last day before her banishment, "_Everything I've done was for you_."

Guilt; what she has done wasn't worth. Of course he was grateful for his life. The expense however far outweighed the benefits. If no one else was going to care about Azula; he was.

* * *

><p>He had been thinking all night, pacing in his office. He visited Azula at the Crescent Island Mental Facility. The good news; she was conscious. He could tell she had been contemplating on her short life; this was good. She was now on the border; trying to decipher good and bad. Even though she spouted hateful words; he could tell she had changed: no one would believe him. He didn't need anyone's approval. He trusted his instincts and he knew his sister the question became what to do with her. A smiled curled up on the Firelord's face; he already knew the answer.<p>

He rubbed the exhaustion out of his eyes. Zuko sat on the edge of his desk and heard the crumpled paper beneath him. He arose and saw the map of Binjwen. Fond memories came to mind. He and Mai felt so at ease and relaxed in the village; no one knew them or cared to know them. The debate in his mind ended after that trip. He knew what Azula deserved; fresh air and a new perspective.

He picked up a copy of his royal decree and sealed it with wax and pressed his royal ring to it. It was a controversial decision and he knew the support would be sparse; it's what he had to do. He looked at the mirror firmly and placed his crown atop his head. The servants placed on his robe. He was Firelord; whatever he says is final. There was no turning back now.

* * *

><p>All the officials gathered in his throne room and sat at the table; newly reinstated King Keui, King Bumi, Sokka represented the water tribe and Kyoshi Island, Uncle Iroh represented the White Lotuses, Aang was present and there were the fire sages, his advisor Quingyi and secretary Hikaru present. By his side was his wife Firelady Mai.<p>

He inhaled his fire and looked at the room of men."I have brought you all here today, to make an announcement. As you all have been made aware; after several treatments my sister the princess Azula, has made a full recovery, with the exception that she is not able to bend.

He glanced into his fire, reading his history, "I once like the princess was a lost soul without direction. It is my belief that she deserves redemption. So it my decision that the Princess Azula, will be released to the custody of the Earth Kingdom village of Binjwen. She will reside there until further notice, upon her agreement."

There was stillness, followed by uproar; cries of outrage could have been heard throughout the palace. The already agitated Firelord, tried to quell his anger; but it was no use. His fire hit the ceiling with its strong heat. "ENOUGH! You will all speak one at a time."

"Firelord Zuko this is outrageous she is a criminal! It is known that your father is trying to capture the throne. She will assassinate you without remorse," shouted the Grand Fire Sage.

"I would not gamble my position, if I thought she would do such."

"This is unheard of, she is a threat and a danger to the very peace you preach," said the other Fire Sage.

"She had her men eat my rock candy and I made it myself," said King Bumi.

They all looked at the man with questionable brows. "What? That stuff is very difficult to earthbend," he crossed his arms.

"Firelord Zuko, I understand that she is your relative; but she is unhinged: I do not support this," spoke King Keui.

Zuko looked to his friends and then to Uncle; nothingness. How hurtful to be the only solitary force fighting for someone, no one believes in. Though he was resolute in purpose, to have no one made him feel upset. It wasn't like he didn't brief them before the meeting; they knew but they were mute then and they were mute now. The room felt like it was spinning and the voices were such in a cluster. Zuko was on the verge of walking away, when he saw his wife stand up.

"Gentleman of the counsel my husband is justified in his beliefs. I have watched him slaving over books of research and spending day and night reading through Azula's file. He has even consulted with doctors with an unbiased view. What the Firelord proposes is for the princess, to not only be away from this palace, but to be in a confined village where her actions will be scrutinized, under the advisement of a benefactor. If she is to make a full recovery, we as the Fire Nation cannot nor will not deny her that chance."

There was a collective hush over the room. Uncle Iroh stood up. "The Princess staying in the facility will only provoke her condition, which can cause retaliation; that we don't need. I support my nephew in his efforts."

Aang stepped forward. "The Firelord doesn't need any added stress. It's best that princess is in a controlled environment."

"Please understand members of the counsel; if my sister does take the wrong turn, the same people who are meant to protect her, can also stymie any malicious activities."

The men around the room took a collective moment as if all considering. Zuko held his breath, his wife made valid points. The wait was painstaking, but necessary. King Keui was the first to speak.

"This is rather unorthodox. You are an honorable man and I believe in your judgment. What you propose isn't out of the realm of possibilities. After my sabbatical, I can't begin to tell you all of the things I have learned. I was once foolish and naive, letting others make decisions for me. Were it not for my travels, I would not be who I am today. I've experienced her deception first hand, but given the right direction; she could be a great asset to the country. We cannot judge her on past actions; only the decisions she makes in the future. Perhaps, Azula could benefit from this venture. Firelord Zuko, you have my full encouragement."

King Bumi banged on the table, "That girl is as volatile as llama-horse spit. I don't like it; but what the heck, set her free. Now let's get this meeting over with; I have to feed Flopsy before he eats Appa and Bosco," he snorted laughed.

"We as the Fire Sages believe, it is within the best interest to have her meet her destiny, within the same kingdom she nearly destroyed."

"As long as she stays away from Kyoshi Island, I have no problems," dismissed Sokka.

"Then if we're all in agreement, let the meeting be adjourned."

As the procession of Kings and Fire Sages left, Zuko kept the face of authority. He should have been happy. However, in the back of his mind there was an eruption; the very same emotions he possessed when he found out who his mother really was? The Firelord's patience was reaching its end. He pointed Hikaru and Quingyi out of the room. They both compliantly bowed and left. With one sweep of his hand, Zuko snuffed out his flame. He glared down at Uncle Iroh, Sokka and Aang. "What the heck was that?"

"Zuko we're very sorry," pleaded Aang.

Zuko stepped down from his place and walked to each one, shaking his head in revulsion. "Do you all think I'm stupid? I saw right through your fake support."

"Hey, I never said I was for this, I said for the fire wench to keep away from Kyoshi Island."

"Sokka you're not helping," whispered Aang.

"I'm not getting yelled at for what you two did. You have bending on your side. All I've got left is my sense of humor and a loaner sword from Master Piandao."

"What we did was push the cause along."

"And if by pushing, you mean putting it in a barrel and throwing over the ravine, then, yeah you did that well."

Sokka and Aang began to bicker back and forth like children. Zuko kept calm, until the spark of his temper became a flare in his stomach. He covered his ears from the noise of their argument. He thought he would burn them both to the ground; instead he solemnly walked out.

Disillusioned. Did he ever have any real friends in his life? What was happening to his fortress of stability? This more than stung or burned, it stabbed at his heart repeatedly. He heard shuffling behind him and he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Uncle."

He turned to see the Dragon of the West with fretful eyes. "My nephew you must be made aware that I don't agree with your decision. I know Azula well, she is dangerous and has a violent history."'=

Zuko shrunk back from his Uncle: he was acting like one of _them_. "Her violent history? I can't believe you would act so holier than thou. Maybe I should reach in your file and have you arrested for the siege in Ba Sing Se."

"That was different. I was the crown prince with an obligation to my country"

"Maybe I should also bring you in for the manslaughter of Luten!"

Iroh bit the inside of his cheeks and laid his hand on Zuko, "My nephew I know what's really bothering you. I assured you that I had no idea where your mother was. Those White Lotus members worked for Master Piandao during her banishment. I have offered my many apologies."

Zuko shoved Iroh's hands off his shoulders and scoffed. "If you think that what's upsetting me, then you have been drinking Reishi mushroom tea."

"What is it that troubles you so?

"I have forgiven you for many things; but what I can't forgive, what I won't forgive; is that you treat my sister like a stranger. You don't even acknowledge her as your blood. My father Ozai is the worse father in all the history of fathers and you call him brother."

"Azula is not the same; she cannot be helped."

"You used to love her; I couldn't even get the time of day when she was around. Then it all stopped. What happened?"

"Things change, Firelord Zuko, it is unavoidable."

"Before she became someone to be feared, she was just a child. I was so wrapped in my own pity, that I was blind to what father was doing to her. You are twenty years older than my father; you saw it, so why did you abandon her?"

"I have seen people like Azula, they pretend to be doers of what is right, but in the end they are lovers of dark."

"Do you know what father did to her; he took her to a brothel at five years old and left her there to teach her a lesson. He set fire to her room and told her to control it if she wants privilege."

"That is—"

"He had her beat because she messed up her forms do you know how old she was? Six."

Uncle Iroh looked away in shame but straightened his appearance to uncaring. Zuko gave up; this wasn't going anywhere. He decided this time to go for a more logical approach. "You're family; she deserves to have you of all people wish her the best."

"I will do it for you."

"No, not for me, for Azula, your niece."

"I'm sorry: I cannot."

Firelord Zuko couldn't believe his level of apathy. There was only one thing left to do. "Then we have nothing further to discuss get out of my sight."

Uncle Iroh went to speak, but shook his head. He watched the man he admired, stubborn and wise, leave from his presence.

Mai walk up to Zuko and held his hand. "That was a bit much don't you think?"

"No...Maybe...I don't know...we need time apart. On the bright side, I'm glad you supported me Mai. I needed it."

"I don't support your decision: I think your being reckless."

"But you said—"

"It's called saving face Zuko. I did it for my father's political career and now I'm doing it for you."

Zuko threw up his arms and turned about face. "I can't believe this."

"Come on Zuko, you honestly thought I would agree, after what Azula did to me at Boiling Rock."

"Give it a rest Mai, when are you going to move past that? You weren't innocent either; Azula could destroy the world and you would have willfully followed along."

"I saved you out of love."

"You once said that I was betraying my country. If you didn't love me, you would have turned me in like a traitor."

"I'm not getting into this."

"The facts are unavoidable Mai."

"I don't want to fight or argue"

He faced her directly, "Why because your losing?"

She took his hands and placed them on her belly, "No, because...I'm the soon to be mother of your child."

Zuko looked shocked, he went to hug her; but she backed away. "If anything happens to our child because of your decision, I will move the planet to find and execute her. I will never forgive you."

Zuko embraced Mai; how could he argue with that. He couldn't afford another indiscretion with his wife. She was worse than Katara when it came to holding a grudge. She relaxed in his arms and hugged him back. He just had to believe in Agni that Azula would take the right path. "I'll make sure to check in on her and if she does the wrong thing; I'll make the order for the guardian to take the right precautions."

"We'll see"

"I'm going to be a father," the stunning realization hit him.

"Don't pass out," laughed Mai.

"Oh man there's so many preparations to make. You need to take it easy."

"Zuko, I'm only three months."

"I'll make sure you get the full treatment. Do you have any cravings?"

"No"

"Do you feel sick? I'll get you some Ginger root."

"Zuko—"

"What colors are we going to have for the nursery? The baby needs a name."

"Zuko—"

He panicked, holding her stomach and feeling her head, "What's wrong are you in labor?"

Grinning, she laced her arm in his and kissed him on the cheek, "Relax, breath, let's just enjoy the rest of the day."

"I can do that."

"Come on let's go to the garden, _Dad_."

With starry and a heavy sigh he recited, "I'm going to be a father."


	10. Rebirth

**I'm going to keep it short and sweet. Full on Maiko for the next couple of chapters; the countdown begins till the big finale. Seven more chapters' fanfic readers so hang in there.**

**Answers to reviews**

**WARLOCK2552- yep, yep and yep to Uncle Iroh. Zuko's emotions are about to take a turn for the better.**

**SooshiRoll- Thank you**

**Winterdevils- that's Zuko worrying before the kids even born**

**Meandcartoon22- Aww I thought so too!**

**BoogieBoy- You have to remember Zuko is feeling very disappointed with his Mother and right now he is suffering from survivors guilt so of course he's going to think it wasn't worth it.**  
><strong>I know Aang looks like a bad friend in this chapter, yes he is a Buddhist monk I haven't forgotten but he's also a young boy with huge empathy and I know personally sometimes those qualities can cause you to freeze in the most important of situations.<strong>

**Now onto the story**

**I do not own ATLA but I own my vivid dreams and OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Out of the Ashes<br>Chapter 7: Rebirth**

* * *

><p><strong>ASC 102 Summer<br>**

He shouldn't have complained: sure she was demanding and he wished she would stop getting on his nerves. When he woke up to bloody sheets and Mai's screamed in pain, he felt an awful remorse that boiled his insides. He was afraid for her life and the unborn baby. Zuko was slumped against the door outside of the room. He could hear her screams of agony; then there was absolute silence. It took all of strength not to bust down the door. He knew they were trying to revive her. A woman exited; her gown had sanguine smears. He snuck a peek inside; Mai was lying on the bed lifeless, her face ashen. Zuko was terrified. He blamed himself; _we should have never made this baby. No…it was our choice. _The young woman returned with an older woman. He was praying to Agni, Tui, La, Oma and Shu, Yue; at one point, he prayed to the Avatar. He just wanted them both to live.

An hour elapsed; Zuko had prepared himself to hear the worse. Then, He heard the sound that made his world at total and utter peace; the sound of his child crying. He was torn, of course he longed to hear his child; but he hoped Mai was alright. The older nurse from earlier came outside, "Congratulations Firelord Zuko it's a boy."

"How is my wife?"

"She's in stable condition, but it is strict orders that she is on bed rest for a couple of weeks. You may go see them now: keep it brief."

Zuko went into the room. You would have thought nothing happened, for the room smelled of lavender and the sheets were cleaned. He saw his wife in bed with their bundle of joy. It was so surreal. He sat by Mai's bedside; her tired face managed a grin. "Meet your son, Mako."

"He's beautiful Mai."

"He was very stubborn he didn't want to be born."

"Guess that's a family trait."

"Do you want to hold him?"

"He's so little what if I drop him?"

"He has a hard head just like his father. Just support his head and cradle him."

Mai slowly handed Mako to him. Zuko was sweating nervously. He followed Mai's instructions. He felt the warm light weight of his son and looked at the infant. Mako favored both of them. He had Mai's lips, his nose, his eyes, her ears. There was one word that described him. "Perfect, I love him. I promise you I will always be there for you, no matter what."

He looked to his wife, her exhausted breath and moistened face, "How do you feel Mai?"

"Like someone ripped my insides out and sat on me. He was worth it though."

"I love you even more Mai."

"I love you too; but I'm not doing this again for a while."

"That doesn't matter right now. You two are the most important people in my life."

There was a knock at the door. Why when he was enjoying himself, was he interrupted? "Lord Zuko your wife and child need to rest."

He stroked Mai's hair and kissed her parched lips and his son on the forehead. The nurse gently took Mako from Zuko's arms. "Please look after them."

His life was harmonious more than it had been in a while. He took one last look at his family and exited

* * *

><p><strong>ASC 102 Fall<strong>

He wished lightning would strike him where he sat. There were many things he had a handle on the Four Nations Restoration treaty, Azula's release. This however, was pure, unadulterated torture. Zuko had to meet with (gulp) his in-laws. They had been to visit periodically; but now that he had a son they had to come over, for not only the ceremony; but to see if he was real. Mako was the only redeeming part of this whole ordeal. His son he was the greatest gift he could ask for. The boy was made a fuss over being their firstborn, he had more clothes than he ever needed and he was only a three month old.

Early on Mai decided to have tea with her mother and Zuko would show his father in law and Mai's uncle around the grounds. His father-in-law wasn't that difficult; he was mostly a yes man, which unnerved Zuko because he could never gauge who this man really was, without the displays of reverence. The most rigid character was Mai's Uncle; that man was still holding a grudge since Boiling Rock. Fortunately for Zuko, he had some positive things in his life to distract him. He implemented the Four Nations guard; a program to integrate decommissioned bending soldier's into other colonies. Yes Zuko took a lot of pride in this.

Zuko brought Mai's Uncle Takeo and his father-in-law Jiro to the training grounds. Firebending soldiers were in formation; shoving their beams of flames in circular motions. The earthbending soldiers were blocking and created makeshift steps, which in turn Cheng metalbended his darts above the targets heads. The waterbenders created ice daggers to counteract Cheng; who gave a cocky grin. He rolled and wrapped himself in metal. Zuko shook his head in approval. He glanced to Uncle Takeo to see his stern face; there was an air of revulsion. "You've got other nations in your palace that's disgraceful."

"No, it's revolutionary," Zuko countered.

"I must say Lord Zuko I'm very impressed. It is a perfect display of unity," said Jiro

"I don't do touchy feely new age; one nation one mind."

"It's that closed mind, which has leaded us into the war in the first place. My people will always come first; however, there is an expression: keep your friends close and your enemies closer. There's always going to be a war to fight, but we have developed allies in these people; the more on your side, the better the outcome of a victory. Also, there is so much that we must learn from each other."

Jiro applauded, "Inspirational, purely inspirational; how do you manage all this power must be weighing you down; new father, international treaties. I wish I had your energy at that age."

"And I suppose no one ever gets punished around here," Takeo butted.

"On the contrary, there are penalties for everyone: no exemptions."

Uncle Takeo stared at the men in training, hands clasped firmly behind him. "A man never forgets."

"Excuse me?"

"You think if you show me your accomplishments and invite to your son's celebration, that I will forget your indiscretions. I'm not impressed. You're a child with green eyes and an altruistic; you shouldn't be running this country. Respect is earned."

"Forgive my brother-in-law he is very hard-nosed about any change whatsoever. However, while I do believe respect is earned; I don't think you're making a special spectacle just for us."

"How did I ever let you marry my sister Jiro?"

"I'm only speaking facts; no need to get snobbish."

"I run a prison not a daycare. You have to break people to build them up. His soft hand doesn't belong on this throne."

" Frankly, I don't care what you think. Besides I'm the Firelord, you should impress me. ."

He glared at Zuko sideways; who mentally face palmed himself, for that comment. That was either really bold or really stupid. "I will say one thing about you son, you never stop fighting in what you believe in. It's a weak quality."

"I only fight for those who would do for me."

"What has your sister done for you?"

"Takeo how can you be so rude. I'm sorry Lord Zuko."

"Family is much more different."

"You should have sent her to me. I would put that miscreant in shape."

"I don't doubt it. My sister doesn't need prison bars to recover. I believe she will recover."

The Warden turned slowly to Zuko and faced him sternly, "When all of this backfires I'll be the one picking up the pieces for my niece. Then I'm going to come after you son."

Zuko smirked, he was making this too easy, "Well, I feel sorry for you, you'll get bored waiting."

Zuko walked away with the utmost confidence. He just gave him the _'I'm the Firelord death with it'_authority. He was feeling on top of the world until—"Lord Zuko, son I've always wanted a son."

_Oh brother—_Mai's father Jiro was becoming a nuisance he was surprised the man's tongue wasn't black from boot licking. Zuko kept walking, but kept receptive to him. "You have a son Tom-Tom, remember?"

"I meant the first time around."

"Well that would imply that you wished I were a woman, so your son could marry me. That would be an interesting work of fiction. I should tell Sokka, he's been working on his 'Ember Island Playerifics'."

"Isn't that wordy?"

"His girlfriend Suki suggested calling it fanfiction, but Sokka insisted."

"While that is all very fascinating, there is something I wished to speak to you about."

_Here it comes..._

* * *

><p>In the garden the Firelady had her own troubles. Her son was by her side cooing. She covered him in his bassinet, his hair smoothed and waved against the white blanket. He was alert; eyes wide open, looking around, sucking on his pacifier. Mai smiled at her son. He was going to be handsome when he grows up and the women would be after him. Suddenly, Mako began to cry. Mai rocked him gently in his cradle. Normally, the boy was very quiet; what could disturb him? Immediately, after that thought the realization hit her. Her mother Kira and brother Tom-Tom must be approaching. Mai got up from the chair to be received with a warm hug. She would have thought it was Ty-Lee if she didn't see her mother's face.<br>"Mai you're looking well; I'm so glad you're dressing like a lady; anything is better than wearing black all the time." Confirmed—this woman was her mother.

"Red is the royal color mother."

"Let me get a good look at you." Kira circled Mai and felt her hips and pinched the skin of them. She clucked her tongue in displeasure. "You have filled out in your shape a bit that's to be expected; although you should restrict your diet, you don't want be fat you know."

"Like my rolly polly brother," Mai mumbled.

"What was that dear?"

"I was saying Tom-Tom looks healthy."

Tom-Tom was now four and he was already a chubby spoiled brat. He reached for the pastry on the table rudely, without greeting his big sister. Mai's mother lifted him up and put him on her lap.

"Mother isn't Tom-Tom a little old to be sitting on your lap."

"Nonsense this little one deserves to be spoiled rotten. Eat up my dearest you want to be a strong growing boy."

Tom-Tom was going to grow alright...out of his pants. At one point he started an eating symphony _chomp… chomp… munch_. Those poor pastries never stood a chance. The racket had irritated Mako, who cried at the harassment to his small ears. Tom-Tom got on the ground and mimicked the baby. Kira ran straight to her son and cuddled him closely, whispering softly into his ear, giving him what she believed to be a pep talk. To which the boy wiped his eyes, sat at the table properly and smiled. _Where was this woman when I was that age?_Kira smiled at Mai and laid her hands atop of her daughters, "Mai I need you to do me a favor? Your husband has guards encompassing our house around the clock."

"Could that have something to do with father being a supporter of Ozai?"

Kira looked around at the guards and faked laughter; slapping Mai's knee.  
>"Oh you know he's a 'former' supporter. You as well as I know your father's allegiance is to the Firelord. Anyhow, your father wants his political career restarted and the soldiers around his house don't look good. Can you please speak with him?"<p>

"Mother that's not my call to make; Zuko is very affirmed in his actions."

"Why don't you have bodyguards for Admiral Chan; he was best friends with Ozai."

"I don't have the authority. I have to follow my husband's wishes."

Kira brushed her hair back and crossed her legs. "You know between the two of us I've always wanted to marry you to General Shinu's youngest son, Ruon-Jian; now that man is cool, confident and very handsome and he doesn't have any disgusting scars."

"Mother you are not only disrespecting my husband and the father of my child but you are disrespecting the leader of your country."

"Oh please we both know the reason he's Firelord is because the waterbender won the Agni Kai not him. But I digress; it doesn't matter how he obtained the position, what is of importance is your father's needs."

"Mother, I'm going to do for father's career what I did when I was young; I'll be quiet, out of the way and stand still."

"Can you please be mature about this, honestly, don't be selfish."

" I'm done with this conversation."

Zuko and Jiro entered the garden laughing like they were old pals. Jiro went to Kira's side and patted Tom-Tom on the head. Zuko kissed Mai on the forehead and rubbed Mako's little cheeks and picked him up holding him close. "Meet your grandson."

"Oh he is so precious he looks just like the both of you," Kira squealed.

"What were you two discussing earlier?" asked Mai.

"You're father has proposed a Four United Nations project. It would be a neutral place where all the nations will be represented by a counselor of the countries choosing and they will discuss events and how to resolve them. He wants to head this project and given his political experience I told him I would consider it."

"I know you might not believe this son, but your father would be proud."

Kira gasped and slapped her husband. Tom-Tom followed suit giggling, "Jiro, how could you?"

"What Kira darling?"

"The man isn't dead he's imprisoned, you're going to ruin your future."

Zuko immediately handed Mako to Mai. How could his father slip his mind? Life had been so distracting he hadn't seen the man in months. He had a very important piece of business to take care of and it was time to stop procrastinating.

* * *

><p>Zuko took a deep breath, why was it always so difficult? Ozai didn't have his bending only his words-but those words were always his strongest weapon. He didn't want to go inside; whether Zuko liked it or not, his heart overrode his reason. He opened the gate and there he was Ozai former Phoenix King, Firelord, father, tyrant. He was slowly becoming a shadow of himself. He had become a bit thinner, but his smile, his eyes the way he stared at Zuko, it still disturbed the Firelord. He crouched down to his father's level. "All hail my son the Firelord Zuko. I can hardly contain my excitement," he quipped sarcastically.<p>

"Do you have to do this? I don't want to fight; I just want to talk man to man."

"When you find a man I can speak with I'll cease being hostile."

"I'm not playing this game with you. All you have to do is listen while I talk."

Ozai like a child folded his arms. He got his attention. "You are a grandfather. Mai had a boy we named him Mako. I can tell he's going to be a firebender. He's so alert and loves the sun."

"How riveting, Ozai rolled his eyes, "I care very little about your life now leave me be."

"That's not why I'm here. I came to tell you something you should know. You have a son named Han-Lien."

"Some meager woman wants me to claim her offspring. I knew it would happen."

"It's your child...with mother."

Ozai laughed hysterically, "Impossible I would never touch that woman!"

"I thought you would say that so I brought a painting."

Zuko handed him a package wrapped with string. Ozai tore open the canvas material from a picture frame and what he saw was shocking; a boy favoring him and his estranged wife. His face bled shock; for a moment his father looked human. Ozai threw the picture across the room.

"Get out!"

"It's okay you don't have to admit it; but I know despite all the hatred you hash out, that you care about me."

"Get out!"

"Without you I would be dead. No matter what happens, I'll always know that you are my father first. You can destroy that picture but you can't demolish the facts. With time, I hope we can start mending little by little."

Ozai spat in Zuko's direction "GET OUT!"

"Father I don't hate you anymore; in fact I forgive you."

Ozai looked taken aback; snarling, he thrust his hands out to firebend, and nothing came of it. Embarrassed, he curled them up and sat in his corner. "Get out of my sight," he grumbled.

As Zuko left he could have sworn he heard his father cry. He found it best then to leave things alone for a while. Zuko cursed himself; why was he so impulsive. He was so eager to tell his father that he hadn't thought of the consequences. After his mother's, banishment he remembered not seeing his father until his coronation. He lost two people his wife and his father. Deep down Zuko knew he and his father were not different.

Zuko brushed off the frame in the corner. He laid it down in his father's cell and left. He promised when his father was ready he would be back.


	11. Marked

**Hello fanfic readers put on your diving suits it's about to get deep; six more chapters until the grand finale.**

**Answer to reviews**

**WARLOCK2552- guilty, this was a filler chapter but it's in preparation for the intense actions. Ozai's reasons for being alone will be revealed later.**

**Meandcartoon22- The foreshadowing is sad. As for Mai and Zuko having another child my lips are sealed.**

**Grievous27- Mai and Azula is pretty much a standoff right now until Mai stops being a hard head.**

**SooshiRoll- Glad you like it and again my lips are sealed.**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams and OCs**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Out of the Ashes<br>Chapter 8: Marked**

* * *

><p><strong>ASC 104 Spring<strong>

It was late at night: Zuko and Mai walked through the palace in an attempt to get Mako to sleep. He was a two year old toddler now with boundless energy. They had tried everything from reading stories to warm milk; which proved unsuccessful. It was best to let him burn off the energy before bedtime. Mako's tiny hands were held by his parents as he curiously looked at everything of interest. As they came to the hall of Firelord's, Mai stopped abruptly; urging Zuko to pay attention. "What wrong?"

"Do you want to see how smart our son is?" she said impishly.

Zuko raised his eyebrow and kneeled down to his son, picking him up. "What about it Mako you want to show daddy how cool you are?"

"Uh huh," he eagerly shook his small head and smiled.

She pointed to a painting of a man who looked regal; grey and black hair the strength of the dragons. "Who's that Mako?"

"Sodin Mama"

"Sozin very good," The next painting a man of long white hair, fire surrounding his form, "Who's that Mako?"

"Aslon Mama"

"Wow how does he know that?" said Zuko amazed.

The next painting Mai pointed to was an almost demonic creature with black smoke coming from his hands and dark colors adorning his form. He was unlike the others; he carried more angst, "Do you know who that is Mako?"

"Zai pop-pop Zai!" he almost leaped out of his father's arms.

"Now get ready for this," she whispered to Zuko.

The last painting was a recent addition. Though he wore a scar on his face; he had the look of peace. His face was young, but it carried the wisdom of elders. Surrounding his form, were the symbols of the four nations and written in calligraphy on his collar was the word 'peace'. His robes were of a ripened cherry; almost symbolic of how ruled this country. "Whose picture is that Mako?"

"It's DaddyZu, Frylord DaddyZu!" said Mako hugging his father.

"DaddyZu?" Zuko questioned.

"Don't look at me; I have no idea where he got that from."

"I would say Azula, but she's not here. Still DaddyZu?"

"I believe your son said you're the Frylord," Mai chuckled, "You should be honored your son gave you a nickname; I'm just Mama."

"Your my darling Mai, no matter what," he said kissing Mai on the cheek.

"Thanks Zuko."

"DaddyZu," the toddler interjected, "I want Frylord pwease."

It took Zuko a moment to understand his son's wants. What a pleasant child. "You want to sit on the throne like me Mako."

"Yes DaddyZu."

"Anything for you, but, after this you have to go to sleep, understand?"

"Frylord ferwst then night, night DaddyZu?"

"Yes."

"Yay! I Frylord mama," the toddler gleamed.

"I know and I'm very happy," she said patting his head.

This moment, it was a routine; one, Zuko wished he diverted from: for what happened next, was unbelievable. Time was blurring with the rapidity of the events. All he recalled was a man in black wielding a flame sword and darts to poison them. He heard his son scream in terror. Mai held the boy behind her and attacked the man trying to harm her, but she was to slow and got cut on her arm by an unseen assailant, who jumped out from a column. There was a torrent of fear running through Zuko's body; the next was outrage. He gave his wife the signal, as she slipped into the secret exit. Zuko was surrounded by four men, blanketed by their dark uniforms as if shadows on the wall. He focused on each man determining strengths and weaknesses.

Suddenly, he had this feeling within his belly: it was as if it were an ultimate power, beckoning him to summon it. There was a familiarity with this force, but he unsure of why. He pointed his fingers out seeing blue bolts forming. The men backed away, as if not expecting to witness this sight. Zuko directed his view to the men and split the energy between the perpetrators, electrocuting all of them. As they lay on the ground passed out; Zuko collapsed to his knees, winded from the display. He checked each one for vitals. All were barely alive. He breathed a sigh of relief; no one was going to die without being brought to justice. This brought to mind—"How…did...this...HAPPEN!"

* * *

><p>All of his main guards were in the throne room. If he were any other man, they would be dead. Instead, one by one, they were stripped of rank and told they were no longer welcomed in the palace. As for the ones who followed, they would be dealt with on a case by case basis.<br>He wanted answers. He brought in his advisor Quingyi and secretary Hikaru ,who was the more nervous of the two. Zuko lit the fire in the pit. His flame almost white in color. "I want this palace on lockdown; no one leaves until I find out why security was breached," he commanded.

Hikaru stepped forward trying to form words. "Lord Zuko—"

"I don't want to hear excuses!" Zuko shouted, "I don't care if you have to turn the palace upside down, you will find out the responsible party. For this incident occurring."

"Y...yes Lord Zuko."

Hikaru nervously bowed, exiting backward. "Quingyi I want you bring someone to the palace, using the private channels."

Quingyi brought his fist to his palm and exited.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. This was the single most exasperating ordeal of his life. He wasn't new to assassination attempts; one was diverted during his coronation. How this happened was odd; in that he personally had to deal with the perpetrators. What was also peculiar, it seemed as if all the guards were not at their bases. This plan was sloppy and brilliant all at once, which told Zuko right off the bat, Ozai was not the mastermind. He had to get to the bottom of this investigation.

* * *

><p>Zuko had dispatched Mai's Uncle Takeo to perform the interrogations. The Warden, in his own way, was more than happy to aid this cause. Each man was separated in a personal torture chamber. One firebender was emotional mush, crying on the floor in a fetal position. The next, confessed to everything, even adolescent bedwetting. The third, was harder to break, but his downfall was his nervousness made him talkative. The very last, was unfazed by every technique performed ;he was solid...silent...cold; this was the ring leader.<p>

The Warden tossed him on the floor at Zuko's feet. "He orchestrated the whole plan. The guards have an annual social gathering where they meet for friends, women and drink. He drugged the main guards, leaving the inferiors to follow suit. He knows that you sent the Four Nations guards back to their respective homes for the week. He saw it as an opportunity to make his move."

Zuko kept trained on the man's face, "Why?"

The man laughed beneath him. "Because you're mucking everything up. Sozin was a visionary. We are the superior element. We should rule this world and I should be its leader."

"Who else is he working for?"

"You're personal investigator Tsang broke your confidentiality. Apparently, this pathetic excuse for a bender was a nobleman with deep pockets. I'll take care of Tsang personally at Boiling Rock. Do what you wish with this worthless skin sack."

The man gritted his teeth and weakly rose in front of Zuko. He looked the Firelord in the eyes. "And what are you going to do about it hug me, give me tea and send me to prison," he mocked.

The man as bold as he was, had no idea who he was messing with or the gravity of what he had done. Zuko unwavering, smirked. "There's only one thing to do with turncoats like you."

* * *

><p>Aang had rushed in Zuko's office, a mix of worry and sadness. "Zuko are you okay?"<p>

Zuko looked up from his desk, putting a seal on a document. "You already know the answer to that Aang; you've been asking me that same question for two days now. What do you really want?"

"I heard what you're going to do tomorrow. Why didn't you tell me? You know who I had to find out from, Roku?"

"He wants you to stop me?"

"No, actually it's the opposite. I know we've had our differences, but I've supported you through everything, even later when it came to Azula's health. But this... is just another act of violence. What message will this send to the world."

Zuko turned his chair oppose to Aang. "This is different; it's personal."

"Zuko you can't do this; it carries greater consequences than you know. Let me take his bending away."

Zuko turned around and glared at the Avatar

"No Aang! I will not look weak in front of my people. Anyway, he tried to assassinate my family; I can't let it slide by banishing him."

"There will be others and you can't burn them all."

"Aang you know how much I value our friendship, but I value my family more."

"What does Mai think of this?"

Zuko incensed, rose from his place and faced Aang with otherworldly malice, "Aang, you and I once were enemies but that was because I thought I needed approval to be special in this world. Now all that matters is the safe and health of my loved ones. You can either choose to be the later or get left behind."

Aang shook his head at Zuko crossed and horrified. Without an utterance, the Avatar left the room. Zuko picked up the letter with the seal on it, took a sigh and caressed the picture of his family. "This is for you."

* * *

><p>He was a man full of cockiness, dripping with arrogance. He had done the unthinkable by attempting to murder Zuko's family and there was a price, one that was worse than imprisonment or death...Agni Kai. Zuko technically had fought three of these; all the outcomes of which left Zuko on the losing end literally or figuratively.<p>

This was no different. There were chunks of bloody flesh attached to the Firelord's hand. Beneath his feet were the man's screams of agony and above him were the cheers of the people. Zuko hung his head feeling ashamed and powerful all at once.

He grabbed the man by the collar staring into the one functioning eye. "You will learn respect," he said gritting his teeth, "And suffering will be your teacher!"

He threw the man on the ground in contempt. "Guards take this trash out of here!"

The guards carried away the whimpering man as he left a blood trail. He looked to the crowd and held up his hand to silence them. There was a hush. "Let this be a lesson to anyone who thinks that they could be bold enough to attack what is precious to me. Next person to pull this stunt will get worse."

Zuko held his sleeping son in his lap. He was the only purity left in this palace that was unadulterated love. Mako curled up in his arms. "DaddyZu he whispered, "I freezy told."

"I'll warm your blanket buddy," he said softly.

Zuko raised his body heat and Mako closed his eyes yawning. Aang entered the room. "Zuko, am I interrupting?"

"No, he just fell asleep."

Aang sat awkwardly across from him. "He's getting big. He's starting to look like you."

"Everyone tells me that."

A stretch of agonizing silence passed between them before the Firelord spoke. "Before you say anything. I just wanted to say you were right. Don't get me wrong I don't regret what I've done, but it felt so…shallow. It's just when I thought I was going to lose everything; I was so focused on revenge that I didn't think about Mako. How am I going to explain this to my son when he gets older. Ugh! Why am I so impulsive?"

"Actions before thinking is kind of your thing" Aang joked.

The Avatar sat next to Zuko, laying his hand on the Firelords shoulder. "Look, I wanted to say I was selfish. Roku told me not to interfere, that this was something that needed to be done and I was angry because it went against my beliefs; but then...I thought about you. You're my best friend Zuko I just didn't want you to feel like—"

"I'm turning into him," said Zuko to the reflection, in his sons gold plated bracelet.

"What...no, you're nothing like your father."

Zuko in a daze got up from his chair, leaving Mako sucking his thumb, curled in the blanket. "Aang I need you to watch my son; I need to settle something once and for all."

* * *

><p>The burning question had been racking his brain from the moment of his banishment. There was only one who knew all, but the process of procuring the resolution was going to be a long and drawn out process. He entered the prison and kneeled before his father, looking at the man eye to eye. "There's something I want to ask you and I want you to be honest; no playing games."<p>

Ozai grinned devilishly at Zuko, "Go on, I'll indulge you."

"Do you regret scarring my face?"

"Remorse for that circumstance, is like sending soldiers out into the battlefield, absent of sword and getting upset because they lost."

"What are you trying to say?"

Ozai leaned into the bars, voice a low grumble, "At that very moment, right before I marked you and you refused to fight me; I thought, how I raised such a weak disappointment."

The Firelord narrowed his eyes at his father, "I'm done with this!"

Zuko couldn't take any more of being letdown, putdown or mentally shoved around. He needed to leave for the sake of his sanity when...

"What's wrong boy you expected a different response," he spat.

"I don't know what I expect anymore," he said continuing to walk away.

"You were right"

Those words stopped Zuko dead in his tracks; he turned to Ozai, but kept his distance, "My time in this cell has enlightened me. It has come to my attention that my life and yours intertwines like the dance of the dragons. You are my reflection."

Zuko clenched his fist ready to punch something, but he relaxed and let it go. He refused to look at Ozai's venomous stare. " I'm not like you; I don't use the people I care about."

"I heard about the Agni Kai; you burned that traitor's face beyond recognition. I never knew having an era of amity could be more rewarding. People know of the carnage in war, but when things are peaceful is when they don't expect you to turn on them. What you have done far exceeds my expectations. I have never been more proud of my son."

The words he longed to hear and yet they were devoid of any meaning. It was then that Zuko knew the awful truth. "You may believe me to be your son but I have no father," he said coldly.

"W...What did you say to me boy? You come back here and face me. I wish I did call that assassin. You're dead to me! DEAD! You won't..."

Ozai's words mixed in the wind, fading and pointless. He walked away a man bigger than his father, a giant towering over his tribulations. He didn't need Ozai anymore, he was a toxic relative. The only thing of importance was his family and his friends. This moment brought to mind the only helpful advice his father gave to him, "Burn the past behind you Zuko," he said to himself, "and see the sun of your future."


	12. Lullaby and Goodnight

**Hello fanfic readers! There are four more chapters until the grand finale. I have a special announcement- Chapter 3 once again has been rewritten due to the fact that I felt like it was less of Zuko's side of the story and more of Exodus with a little more detail. So fanfiction readers I need you to read over that chapter again. You all probably think I'm crazy; but really it's my own fault. Then again, writing is a learning experience. **

**So with that out of the way here are the responses to your reviews:**

**Meandcartoon22- He is adorable I love him.**

**WARLOCK2552- Ozai is a very bitter man trying to grasp at anything now that he is stripped of his bending. As for what becomes of the man stay tuned in this chapter.**

**Winterdevils- Mako is pretty awesome little guy. Zuko is just as surprised about his violent streak as anyone.**

**BoogieBoy- Mako is a bundle of joy. I would answer more, but I don't want to give away the chapter.**

**I really hope this chapter was worth the wait because it was very hard to write. Special thanks to WARLOCK2552 I needed all the help I could get. So here is the story.**

**Warning: You're going to need some tissues folks it's a tearjerker.**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams and OC's**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Out of the Ashes<br>Chapter 9 Lullaby and Goodnight**

* * *

><p>Zuko held Mako in his arms. The boy was fragile at this time. He had gotten to the point where he could barely hold his small body up for long; yet, throughout all of this, his spirit was unshakeable and indomitable. Mako always smiled and looked for ways to make his parents laugh. Zuko felt the tears puddle in his eyes; he loved his son so much; this was a cruel joke. Mako tapped Zuko on the chest, disrupting his thoughts. "DaddyZu don't crying. No sad ok?"<p>

Zuko faked a grin to his son. "I'm not sad Mako. Daddy is very happy. You're the best gift I could ask for."

Mako weakly smiled and snuggled his plush toy dragon Naga. This was getting difficult by the day; watching his son slipping from this world. Zuko's focus kept diverting between Mako's life and inevitable death. The toddler wasn't a fool; he knew his father was struggling with the thought of losing him. "DaddyZu?"

"What is it Mako?"

Mako presented his plush toy to Zuko. "Naga make Frylord happy DaddyZu."

It took everything in Zuko not to burst into tears. He needed a positive distraction; something he could retreat to for just a moment. Zuko accepted the toy. "Thank you Mako. Daddy loves it very much."

Mako's eyes lit up as he coughed. Zuko held the boy's body. He placed Mako in his bed and sat him up. He warmed up the tea and brought it close to Mako's mouth. Mako sipped the tea slowly and blew out the warm air. "Look DaddyZu, see I Fryblender"

Zuko laughed heartily and rubbed Mako on the head. "Yes and you're a very good one."

Zuko smiled and tucked his son into bed. He placed the plush dragon next to him. Mako giggled and flayed his feet in excitement. "Yay DaddyZu tell story!"

"Easy there buddy. Where do you get the energy?"

"I Fryblender DaddyZu," he stated as if obvious.

"That's right, silly me, I forgot. Do you want hear the story about me and Uncle Aang?"

"Yes DaddyZu."

"Okay, but you have to be a good boy and lay down."

His son lay in his small bed, as his amber eyes lit up. Mako pulled Naga close to him. Zuko told him the same story about going to the temple and meeting the sun warriors. Zuko's son without fail would beam and still give him the same enthusiasm. It wasn't fair; he was so young and full of life and promise. He didn't deserve what was happening to him. He and Mai still hadn't recovered from the discussion they had with the physician:

_"So how is he doctor?"_

"I have to level with you; it's not good at all. His fever has returned, this time, it's getting worse every day."

"He's been sick before and he's recovered and went out and played like nothing happened," said Mai almost pleading.

"Firelord Zuko, Firelady Mai, I'm sorry to tell you; but your son is dying."

Mai's eyes shrunk in fear. She approached the doctor with hatred in her eyes. "No he isn't; he's just a little boy, he can't."

Zuko tried to hold her close, "Mai his cough is—"

She shoved him back, "NO, he is the child I prayed for; he can't die; I won't let him. We are royalty; we wil spare no expense. You get the best herbalist."

"I'm sorry Milady but he—"

Mai brought out her dagger shoving the doctor into a corner, "You will cure him; end of discussion."

The doctor hung her head trying to reason with Mai. "I understand how you feel right now. I lost my only daughter during the war. It ripped me apart even until this day. The difference between you and I, is that, you at least have a partner to rely on through this tough time."

Mai held the dagger closer to the doctor piercing her skin. "My son is going to live and I'm going to watch him get married and have children and become a great firebender. Cure him."

From that day on, Mai had been taking the news with difficulty. She was strong in front of Mako, but behind closed doors, she was exhausted from tear shed. Zuko was amazed by his wife. If he was being honest though; he didn't know what to do or say anymore. With that reflection, Mai entered the room. She looked like a woman at a loss. Zuko had tried to hug her; but she wanted no part of it. There was a cold silence between them. It only made matters far worse. She sat in the chair next to him.

Zuko had tried so hard to be strong for the both of them; but his statuesque faith was cracking every time his son called out to him. The seeds of grief began to sow themselves into garden of this once illustrious family. Zuko was found himself at an emotional crossroads; this is the worst thing that could have happened to him. He couldn't imagine life without the boy. Now wasn't the time to dwell on the negative; he would enjoy every moment. Mako drifted off to sleep.

The bags under Zuko's eyes were getting heavier; if this burden weren't enough; he had received the news of his sisters' disappearance. He had sent several search parties into the Earth Kingdom, all of them yielded the same result; either she's hiding very well or she's dead. Zuko tore a hand through his hair and sighed, he was feeling nauseous; he hoped he wasn't catching the flu that had been a going around. It seemed ironic, that he would much rather be dealing with politics, than this nonsense. Suddenly, his secretary Hikaru entered, "Milord, I hate to interrupt; but there is a matter I must discuss."

Zuko was visibly irritated by the interruption; but straightened his features. He looked to his wife.  
>"Mai, do you mind looking after him?"<p>

"It's my turn to watch you go ahead."

"Thank you," Zuko lifted Mai's chin looking lovingly into her eyes. "My darling Mai we're going to make it through this together."

Mai, with dead eyes, snatched herself away, eyes glancing at Mako. "I don't want to talk about this now. You just do your job as Firelord and I'll take care of him."

Zuko laid a hand on her shoulder and rubbed her back. "I love you Mai."

She brushed his hands off of her and tensed her body. "Zuko please don't just go," she said lowly.

She was far removed from the inevitable truth. Zuko understood, she had to be, for what greater tragedy was there to watch you gave life to now fade. He felt guilty leaving her, but his responsibilities couldn't be put on hold, not even for his dying son. Zuko followed Hikaru outside the door. "What's going on?"

"Your sister is still missing. However, we bought Captain Chan and Lieutenant Ruon-Jian in for questioning."

"Where did they get those ranks; they're not a part of my military."

"Actually their ranks stem from a resistance that calls itself the Phoenix Battalion. After an intense interrogation led by The Warden, they swore they don't know where she is."

"How do you know they aren't lying?"

"Chan cried from the moment the prison bars shut on him. We'll keep looking sir; she's bound to be out there somewhere."

"We're running out of options. He knew this would happen, "he whispered to himself.

"Sir?"

"Put the search on hold. I know exactly who's behind this."

* * *

><p>Zuko entered his father's cell fuming. He marched up to the bars, shaking them. "When are you going to stop?"<p>

Ozai grinned widely at Zuko. He was certainly expecting him. "My son is here and I forgot to make tea and biscuits."

"Do you realize what you've done? Azula could be dead because of your actions. Why couldn't you just leave her alone?"

Ozai with some effort stood up and faced Zuko eye to eye. "Did you think I was going to sit in this cell and not yearn for my throne back? The only thing I can count on outside of this rotting cell is my daughters' loyalty."

"I thought I told you before leave her alone."

"The last time I checked; I am her father."

Zuko jeered, "Father that's a joke! What would you know?"

Ozai sneered at him, "I know that if my son was sick and bedridden I would be with him."

The flames in the lanterns grew with Zuko's anger. "You shut your mouth!"

"Temper, temper"

"Enough of this; I want answers!"

Ozai backed away from the bars and leaned against the wall casually. "What does it matter? My plan has come to a finish. But don't worry I'll never stop fighting for _my_throne."

"You had your chance to be Firelord and father; but you screwed both of those up. Haven't you learned by now, that everything you do will fail?"

"The difference between you and I boy, is that I have a legacy. That wife of yours is barren."

Zuko's eyes widened in shock; He wasn't prepared for that statement. Zuko rattled the bars  
>"Who told you that? "<p>

Ozai smiled deviously as he kept silent.

"Answer me!"

Ozai smiled wider, taunting Zuko; flames licked around Zuko's hands as he heated the bars. "I will make sure that no one will ever speak to you ever again. I will bury you in the deepest, darkest, coldest cell."

"You should bury your son first."

Zuko opened the bars of the cell with otherworldly strength. He went up to his father and grabbed him by the collar. "Give me a reason to kill you!"

Ozai laughed heartily, "You can't kill me; it would be suicide."

Zuko loosened his grip, confused. "What?"

"We are equals now. You're becoming more like me, dare I say better."

Zuko furrowed his brow and held his head in wonder. "This is some sick test?"

"Yes and you passed, congratulations. I knew I've always favored you. I have done the absolute worse to you and you always come out stronger."

Zuko shook his head in bewilderment, "You…are…disturbed."

"I've given you the ultimate gift, resilience."

Ozai had done something that Zuko hadn't expected; he embraced him with all if his strength. Zuko shoved him back and ran out of the prison cell, not caring whether the bars were closed or not. Zuko collapsed on his knees bawling. This was everything he's ever wanted, yet, it felt so wrong. His father truly didn't know how to love. The man destroyed him and scarred him in every way. He wouldn't submit to him ever again; Zuko deserved dignity and respected himself too much to let this occur again. _No more visitations_, he declared to himself internally; he will send someone to represent him from now on. He heard footsteps and he dreaded looking up; but he saw the water tribe guard instead. Shan put a hand to his chest and bowed. "Milord, I offer you my deepest condolences."

Zuko wiped his face with his sleeve and looked up at him. "For what Shan?"

Shan taken aback delivered the life changing message. "Forgive me, you haven't been informed. Your son Mako has passed away."

* * *

><p>Mai held Mako's cold body. She knew what had transpired and it shattered her world beyond anything she could imagine. She opened her eyes and immediately shut them. The world was spinning and she felt so cold and hot. She had neglected her own health to stay with their son; it was foolish, but the right thing to do; her son needed the company in his final hours. She felt a hand caress her hair and opened her eyes; the world was like looking through a spyglass. She saw Zuko's face it was on fire. Her fever was worsening. Reality and fantasy begin to meld.<p>

"Mai wake up."

"W...what, Zuko?" she said in a daze.

"**Where's Mako? I want to see my son."**

"Mai…its Mako."

"Zuko—, "she turned her face away and looked down on her son. She held his bracelet.

**"Where is he Mai?"** **spat the deep voice**

"Mai Mako is..."

She looked at him with tear filled eyes and clung to Mako tightly. The image before her was a red flame with black eyes and teeth. **"This isn't a game Mai; I want to see my son!"**

"My son…I didn't want to see you like this."

She shook her head grievously. Which one was the real Zuko, which words were her husbands.  
>She gripped the gold chain tighter trying to decipher the scene. <strong>"I'll make funeral arrangements immediately. All the paintings will be confined to a private room."<br>**  
>"We're not going to think about arrangements right now."<p>

"I don't—" tears stream down her face; she was so confused. The image of Zuko got worse, now he had the face of the Blue Spirit tongue on fire and spitting flames.

**"We're going to forget he ever existed and we will never discuss this day again."  
><strong>  
>"We have to remember him and how he was."<p>

The image reached for Mako with blue flamed hands; she became protective, holding him tighter. "NO I won't let you take him away!"

**"You killed Mako, you hurt him!"  
><strong>  
>"Mai its okay, I won't hurt him."<p>

The hot tears were burning her cheek and she brought out her stiletto, "Get away from my child demon!"

**"I'm going to put you away just like I did my sister," the Blue Spirit cackled.**

"Mai you're very ill. You need medical attention."

She wasn't letting up; it was too hard to tell what was happening; she gripped her son tighter, jabbing at the horrific figure.

**"Guards seize this pathetic waste!"**

"Guards I need your help please don't hurt her."

Mai screamed bloody murder as they took the deceased toddler from her arms. She tried to speak; but all that came out was babbles. Her world was spinning wildly and with her last breath she collapsed on the floor. She held Mako's gold bracelet to her heaving chest and her eyes faded to black.


	13. Sad Affair

**Hello fanfic readers not much to say two more chapters until the Grand finale. The burning question that's been bothering all my readers of what went wrong; is answered in this chapter.**

**Speaking of which here are the answers to your reviews:**

**MeandCartoon22- As long as the emotion was felt, I am pleased.**

**WARLOCK2552/Guest- I know your reviews when I see them so don't worry. Yes, Ozai is thinking of himself. Mai is not in a good place right now, being the caretaker, getting sick and having her son die is going to take a toll on her.**

**BoogieBoy- It's a bad situation all around. Thanks for the compliment.**

**SooshiRoll- Hear have a tissue :(**

**Winterdevils- I'll get you an ottoman to make sure you don't fall. It is sad like the title of my chapter.**

**SerenaPotterSailorMoon- Aww…I need more tissues. I never really liked Mai either but after re-watching the Avatar series they so belong together.**

**Bi-Beast King- Stay tuned to this chapter to see what happens.**

**Special thanks to WARLOCK2552 for input and Private Fire for reviewing my story in the beginning; I hope you keep reading despite the sadness in the beginning.**

**Now for the story!**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Out of the Ashes<br>Chapter 10: Sad Affair**

* * *

><p><strong>ASC 106 Spring<strong>

The restless winds blew around; ashen earth sifted beneath gold clad feet; the rain acrid and blackened; poured down on the figures, where the funeral was held; white adorned the mourning souls, being pelted and marked.

The Firelord remained quiet, detached, for the despair was a load too heavy to shoulder. The Firelady had cried prior to the event. Her tears were so numerous, that her eyes were raw, blood shot. Mai was breaking down and felt her wits slipping. She barely had the vigor to crawl out of her room; it was on this rare occasion, that she took the royal palanquin. Her friend Ty Lee was by her side, it was a familiar face; but it meant little. Her relatives were there, offering condolences. Her brother Tom-Tom gave her a fire lily, his small sad face staring at her; he almost looked like her son, "I'm sorry about Mako, Mai."

Mai nodded to him and took the flower. She hugged him tight. This was who her son was supposed to play with; who he was going to look up to. Tom-Tom looked up at her and smiled, before joining their mother in the line. The Firelady's mother, Kira embraced her. "We are here for you my daughter; every step of the way."

Mai didn't respond to her mother's statement; nor her father's words or her Uncles speech, about overcoming. She didn't want to be here; she wanted to hide; but Mai was a public figure; there was nowhere to go. She put on her mask of indifference and went to a happier place in her mind.

Zuko had looked over to his wife and held her hand as the fire engulfed Mako's body. Mai dug her nails into Zuko's hand so deeply she broke the skin; blood trickled down to his shoe. They presented Mako's small crown to Zuko he closed his eyes; not bearing to look. The voices of Aang, Katara and Sokka were hollow. All he could do was focus on Mai; but she had slipped from him. The harsh cruel reality presented itself; it was over: Mako was gone and so were Zuko and Mai.

The world passes by; not a word between the pair. As the shadows of nightfall sink down across the wall of the bedroom; she calls out to Mako in her head. He longed for Mako's voice; to awaken him from his childhood nightmares and jumping in their bed; but the joy was gone and so were the sounds of the innocent play. They don't hold the other that night; but draw a border of grief; neither willing to mend the hurt; for it was a sad affair.

* * *

><p>Zuko sat in his office, staring out into nowhere in particular. The fireplace in front of him crackled. He sat in his chair, hands folded, fingers to his chin. The palace was devoid; like it had become so many years ago, after his grandfather Azulon's death and his mother's banishment. As the weeks passed Mai had given in to drinking rice wine. They were arguing over the most trivial of matters. Zuko was reaching his limit; with resignation; he sighed heavily. Suddenly, his secretary Hikaru entered cautiously. Zuko didn't want to know what he needed, but he had no choice; but to listen, "Milord my deepest apologies. There is a matter I must discuss."<p>

"Go on"

"The Lady Scarlett has sent a private message. She wants to know if you still are meeting with her."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, "Oh Agni; I forgot all about that. Now isn't a good time; I just buried my son; although, I don't especially like breaking promises."

"She has asked me to plead with you; she knows you are a busy man with many priorities and she knows of the difficult occurrence that has occupied your time. She says, only you have the power to change the situation and there is no better time than now. There is only a small window of opportunity."

Zuko mulled it over for a moment, there were so many pros and cons to the situation; either way the outcome was bad. He finally determined, "Tell her she must use the utmost of discretion: I don't need any controversy."

"Understood sir"

* * *

><p>The smell automatically hit Zuko; expensive perfume, oils and something that was a mixture of squid and fruit. The Firelord had never been to a place like this; the guard escorting him, looked all too familiar with this place. Women had greeted him with their enticing eyes and scandalous outfits or lack thereof. Zuko hoped this humiliating and yet slightly arousing visit was worth the trouble. A short round fellow greeted Zuko; the man was smoking on his pipe dressed in cherry red. After instantaneously spotting the Firelord; a smile stretched over the man's rotund features. He shook the Firelord's hand. "Well, this is a much unexpected visit," said Akane the owner.<p>

"Wasn't it you yourself Akane that said I need another heir; because my wife is infertile. Besides, I need to blow off some steam. I'm looking for a good time; but not the ordinary good time, I'm talking legendary."

Akane puffed out smoke on his pipe smoothly, "May I suggest The Lady Scarlett?"

"Is she the best?"

"She'll be the only pleasure you need."

"Show me the way."

They walked down a small stretch of hallway and came upon an ornate red door. Akane signaled them to stay back; he opened a door that led to a spiral staircase. They went down the flight of stairs and approached an all white door Akane took out his key ring and opened the lock; it led to more doors down a small hallway. "How far is she?" asked Zuko.

"I go to great lengths to protect my merchandise. The Lady Scarlett is behind this door," With a beaming smile he knocked and bowed backwards leaving, "Enjoy yourself Milord."

A woman opened the door. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of grey. Her body was lean yet full. She wore a scarlet kimono with gold leaves. Her hair was long and black with a kiss of brown. She was a work of art. Zuko wondered how she turned out to be in this place. She practically shoved Zuko inside her room, which caused a jealous look for the guard. She closed the door behind her. "Firelord Zuko, is the coast clear," she said from the shadows.

"Yes he's gone."

she lit several candles and pointed Zuko to a chair, "I'm very pleased you could make it. Have a seat."

"We're going to have to keep this brief no offense."

"Of course"

Lady Scarlett reached down her robe and pulled out a scroll of paper. "The sex trafficking in the Fire Nation, has been branching out to the Earth Kingdom lower ring; Orphan girls as young as 12, have been recruited, hidden behind false charity organizations; I've been able to intercept a few; but I can only do so much."

Zuko wagged his head in astonishment, "I had no idea this was so prevalent: how can I help?"

"You are acquainted with people, who have great influence. I need those men planted in these locations I marked; this is where there is the most activity. They will make a bid at the underground auction and that's when the Four Nations guard will arrest the main ring leaders."

Zuko held his stomach as he examined the map. He glanced at the Lady Scarlett and thought of his sister; she could have turned out like these women. With an empathetic glance Lady Scarlett looked at his pained expression, "Don't feel guilty; hold your head up high; we can never stop prostitution; at least we can help a lot of young girls from being exploited."

"With all that's been going wrong, I want to do something right."

"You look like you have numerous burdens on you."

Zuko sighed leaning against the wall, "You deal with enough. I don't even know your real name."

"Fumiko, I've been the Lady Scarlett so long; I've forgotten what she was like or where she came from. You're life though tragic is better than mine could ever be. You have true friends, a wife and a place to call home."

"Do you have anyone out there?"

"Well...there was a man...but I'm sure he's moved on."

"I could find out for you. What's his name?"

"Hikaru, he was in the Fire Nation military and wanted to buy my freedom; I chased him away: I told him I was used and unlovable."

Zuko perked up, "Hikaru...what a coincidence, he's my secretary. He delivered your message to me."

"He is...but I never sent another message; which means—"

The Firelord took her hand and patted it lightly, "I'm going to help you and when this mission is over; I will reunite you with Hikaru."

She hugged Zuko tightly and cried, "Thank you so much."

"It's the least I could do."

"Milord is very modest and humble."

"You can call me Zuko."

"Zuko it is then."

They had easily talked for hours and time had slipped by so quickly. Fumiko, was great company; she was what he needed, a positive voice in all the turmoil. She reminded him of his mother. It was then that he felt in the wrong. His wife, despite her opposition, needed him and spending this much time, though innocently, with another woman wasn't going to bode over well. Zuko had to leave immediately; he couldn't risk losing anything else.

Zuko was greeted by Akane as he left a satisfied look to him,"Milord looks very pleased."

"Her reputation precedes her."

"May I encourage another visit?"

_Remember the lines Fumiko told you_. "No, I won't be in to see her again. However, I am looking for young servant women; several friends of mine are also looking for some 'entertainment'."

Zuko gave him a pouch of gold coins, the man looked so happy; Zuko swore he was going to kiss him, "Ah yes, we will keep in touch."

He nodded his head to Akane. As he and the guard exited; Zuko got the strange feeling he was being followed; but then shrugged it off, making his way to the carriage.

* * *

><p>Mai sat on her divan drinking wine, eating cheese and grapes. The servant girls around the room stood at attention. Mai looked up to one and pointed to her. "Well, tell me the truth."<p>

She nervously stepped forward, "H…he went to the brothel Milady and visited with The Lady Scarlett."

"How long was he there?"

She kept silent.

"Long enough to do something?" Mai pressed

"He paid the owner fifty gold pieces."

"Unbelievable, he's going to stoop to that level now."

"Milady if I may be bold; I have known Lord Zuko just as long as you. He is faithful down to a fault. I don't think things are as they appear."

The Firelady sneered at the girl and got up wobbling. She pointed the goblet at the woman, spilling droplets on her dress. "You're out of line. Now do your job and keep your opinion to yourself."

"Yes Milady"

"Be a good servant and bring me more wine."

"Hasn't Milady had enough?"

"Do you want to be able to provide for your family?" Mai threatened

"Y...yes Milady, many apologies, I will get you wine."

"And can you summon Captain Ni. I could use some company of my own."

"Y...yes Milady."

"One more thing, move all of my belongings out of our private bedroom. I'm not sleeping next to that cad anymore."

"As you wish Milady"

Mai tuned to the rest of the servants and clapped her hands, "What are you all waiting for I need to be groomed!"

The servants looked confusedly at the other and rushed to get their supplies to prepare the Firelady for an outing.

* * *

><p>Mai took a look in the mirror; her pale pink lipstick, made her lips plumper. She wore a plum colored dress with black trim, which had a slit up the side. Around her waist, was a corset that showed off her bosom. She checked her figure; this was going to attract attention all right.<p>

The handsome young Captain Ni respectfully bowed to her. _Do what Ty Lee would do_. She let out her parasol smirking and blushing. She took the arm of Captain Ni as they walked the garden. She saw Zuko's crown in the distance—perfect timing. Firelady Mai hooked her arm around the Captain's and leaned in closely. "I'm very pleased to see you; I couldn't find an escort to walk the garden with me. I'm afraid I'll go mad from being inside too long.

"Fresh air and a new perspective always do good Milady."

"That is a very powerful statement; that's why I personally requested you; you're the only Fire Nation soldier, who seems to have it all together. How do you keep so even tempered?"

"It's a trait that was inherited Milady. The only work I had to do was foster it."

"Tell me about your family."

"My mother and father aren't ordinary people. You see they are in the theater. They work with the Ember Island Players as actors."

"How fascinating; is there a chance I get a...exclusive on the new play."

"Well it's about the forbidden love between a queen and a soldier."

Mai flirtatiously squeezed his bicep and lowered her voice to an alluring tone, "Some of those stories can be based off of reality."

"So I've heard," he replied in the same manner

Zuko caught sight of Mai. She saw his face; he wasn't even slightly annoyed or surprised. He didn't even quake with jealousy. Did she waste this moment? He examined the both of them. "Captain Ni I need to speak with my wife. You are dismissed."

"Yes Lord Zuko. It was nice speaking with you Lady Mai," he said kissing her hand.

Zuko kept calm, until Captain Ni was out of sight. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," she looked daggers at him and turned away.

Zuko irritated turne her around,"Seriously; you're not dressing like yourself; since when do you wear that much makeup, your drinking is out of control and you're a married woman; why are you with a single man?"

"Maybe I'm trying to relax and where do you get off telling me who my company should be."

He looked into her eyes imploring, "People will spread vicious rumors about you and you don't need that."

Mai let down her parasol and tossed it at him. "So if I was more discreet it would be better or maybe I should have visited a brothel."

"what?" said he taken aback.

"I had you followed; I know about you and Lady Scarlett."

"H...how?" he muttered to himself, "This is not good; I need to tighten my security."

Mai stomped her foot and folded her arms like a petulant child, "That's the defense you're going with?"

Zuko shook his head, "No Mai, listen; me and Fumiko-"

"You know her name?" Mai said with an accusing brow.

"I know you're mad and I know this doesn't look good; but trust me, I'm not being unfaithful."

"Bull, your heartless: all you ever do Firelord business; you don't care about me and you never cared about our son."

"How could you say that: I loved Mako," he voiced tenderly.

"It's always about country, Azula and Ozai. I'm glad Mako is dead: he's saved from being disappointed by his father."

Zuko's tempered flared flames lit around his hands. He backed Mai into the tree. "What are you going to do Zuko give us matching scars?"

He looked at her ashamed, hurt, questioning; he shook his head. Without a word, he left her sight. This was not how this was supposed to end. He was supposed to give her more attention. This was wrong, all so wrong. It was his fault; stupid husband, he didn't deserve her at all; she was going to punish him for everything. She marched up to a servant girl in the courtyard. "You, there, girl"

"Y...yes Milady."

"Bring me wine and some fruit tarts with rose petals. Also prepare my bath."

"Yes Milady"

* * *

><p>She sat in her second bedroom. She kept cursing Zuko and Azula under her breath<em>. If he weren't in jail I would have fetched Ruon-Jian that would really garnish his affections<em>. She was getting groomed. All the servants were tense; certain ones wouldn't even look her in the eyes, out of fear. A girl brushed her hair and caught a knot. Mai flinched in pain. She grabbed the girl by the wrist and jerked her forward. "Are you trying to purposely hurt me?"

"No Milady my many apologies," she spoke nervous and frightened.

Mai glared at her and threw the brush at the wall as it shattered. "LEAVE all of you!"

Ty Lee entered the room with her eyes following the procession of distressed servants. "Mai, did you make that girl cry?"

"It's not my fault no one knows how to do their job."

Ty Lee stepped forward looking at Mai's appearance; as if she were reading something, "What's going on with you?"

"Why is everybody asking me that question; I'm fine," she nearly slurred, peering into her empty goblet. The Firelady poured herself another cupful.

"Mai, that's your third bottle of wine."

"Are you going to start lecturing me?"

"I'm just concerned Mai; I can't see your aura that's not good."

Mai slammed the bottle down on the end table, "Cut out the spiritual bull crap; what's your point."

Ty Lee sat on the edge of the chaise lounge, obstructing Mai from having another drink. "Do you remember when the four of us were on Ember Island? Zuko was really indignant and disorderly and he took it out on all of us. Do you remember the reason; he said he was angry at himself. I think that's how you feel right now. Why can't you just let your friends and family help you?"

Mai looked up and Ty Lee and laughed. "What's so funny?" the acrobatic Kyoshi questioned.

"You're going to give me some secondhand advice? If I remember correctly, you have been ungrateful. I thought I could rely on you in prison; but you abandoned me and to add insult to injury; you joined the Kyoshi Warriors. Do you know how it feels to sit in a cell with your Uncle looking down on you, your friend acting like nothing happened, finding out your other friend was going to kill you and wondering if the sacrifice was worth saving your boyfriend; whose hurt you so many times; but you still love him like an idiot."

"Mai—"

"Don't respond to that you're going to tell me some new age garbage about 'following your heart'. You took the first chance to leave the Fire Nation and you didn't even say goodbye. You don't think that 'Karma' is going to catch up to you?"

Ty Lee shook her head and cried sniffling. "You're just a bully Mai! Not even Azula would treat me this bad," Ty Lee gasped covering her mouth.

Mai glared at Ty Lee, rose from her seat and shoved her back. "You're comparing me to that monster."

Ty Lee shoved Mai back so hard; she fell on the floor. "She's not the monster you are! Mako wouldn't want you to be like this."

Mai got up and brushed herself off. She threw a stiletto at Ty Lee who effortlessly caught it. The Kyoshi looked at Mai angrily. She marched up to her. Mai thought she was going to chi block her or harm her in the worst way; instead, Ty Lee held her tightly in her arms. Mai couldn't help it her body sobbed heavily. She collapsed on the floor as Ty Lee rocked her back and forth, massaging her back. She kissed Mai on the forehead. All the Firelady could manage to say through hiccups, dry heaving and hyperventilating. "M...Mako...is...g—g—gone!"

It finally hit her, the existence of her son had faded and everything she kept within ripped at her belly. She held on to her friend for dear life she couldn't stand to be alone tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>ASC 106 Beginning of Summer<strong>

Zuko met Sokka in the hallway. There was a woman with a head covering, emerging from the shadows. Hikaru walked toward the figure. They ran toward each other; with a flying leap, she was in his arms. Hikaru held her tight. "Fumiko, my love"

They kissed each other lovingly. Hikaru looked back at Zuko with a guilty face. "Sir, please forgive me for the deception."

"I understand; it's hard to argue with true love. You have the rest of the day off."

"Thank you sir"

Fumiko gave Zuko a hug. "Thank you for helping me. I have a letter for you."

"Who is it?"

"I'm not allowed to say; but you will be pleasantly surprised."

The two lovers walked away hand in hand elated. Sokka patted Zuko on the back. "You did good work buddy."

Zuko sighed dejected, "It doesn't matter: it will never be enough."

"What? Have you seen your accomplishments? You just infiltrated the sex trade; that's no small feat. To top it off, you brought those two lovebirds together. That is a story for the Ember Island Players."

"Things are a mess Sokka. You were there in the living room when Mai called Azula—I won't even repeat it; I don't understand we were making progress then she starts up again. Do you know since my sister arrived, it was the first time spoke to me: I don't know what to do?"

"I know what it's like. When Katara and I lost our mother; we didn't know what to do. Katara was stronger than me and took on the mother role right away. I was lost: I was too young to defend my village; I had no bending or skills. I was the big brother I had to take the lead; but I kept failing. I leaned on Katara those first couple of years; in fact, I leaned on Katara up until you joined us. I assumed that because I coped; she had coped with her grief and made peace; but I was wrong. She buried the memory so deep inside herself and became dark and vengeful. When we talked later; I asked her why she didn't come to me: She said, 'I didn't want you to think less of Me.' can you believe that master waterbender Katara was ashamed to admit that she needed someone. What it all boils down to-," Sokka chuckled, "Firebender, boils, man that's good."

"Sokka, the lesson?" Zuko urged

"Right, right; you have to let these things work themselves out; when she's ready, she'll come to you."

"I appreciate the advice."

Sokka stretched out his arms, patting his belly, "This counseling stuff works up and appetite so if you don't mind I'm going to raid the kitchen. Catch you later Zuko."

Zuko waved off his friend. _Nice guy but he always thinks about his stomach_. Zuko walked outside and opened the scroll given to him by Fumiko. He recognized the writing and read with joy.

_Dear Zuko,_

My darling son, words cannot express how deeply I feel for you during this difficult time. Being informed of such an event is bad enough; to know that it was your son who has experienced the tragedy is abysmal. It seems this family knows very little of good times. In all honesty; I thought if I removed myself from the familial equation that it would spare you: I was a naive coward; to even try to digest that truth.

_Months before your sister disappeared; she had seen me for the first time in years. She hated me Zuko; in fact, I had marks on my neck from her trying to choke me. I've seen mischief in her eyes; never have I witnessed such detestation. I had lost her at that moment; for absolute good; I was dejected. After that day, your brother Han-Lien's temper has worsened; recently, he been angry with me, for not taking him to the palace, to attend Mako's funeral. We got into a shouting match about him wanting be with his family; I told him it's not home and that's when he called me a quitter and a liar. Han-Lien has since moved in with the neighbors._

_Being alone in the house has made me realized that not coming to the palace was never about you, but about me. One can never truly run or hide from their problems; it will always linger. I cannot deprive Han-Lien of the truth; nor absolve myself from the past. Not one of you solely needs me; all of you do and Han-Lien needs us as well. I am a saddened to not have ever known my grandson; which is why I've decided to stop being selfish; the apprehension is far worth it. With all that being said; I'm coming home Zuko; it will take me weeks to get things in order; but I will be there. I send you my love; please hang on my darling._

Mother

* * *

><p><strong>ASC 106 Present Day<strong>

Zuko sat in his office he held Mako's small crown, he chuckled to himself, hearing the boy calling to him, "Fry lord DaddyZu." Knowing of his mother's arrival today; provided some relief; but not completely. He was proud of his mother's bravery, nonetheless, it seemed that everyone was supporting him; everyone was giving him what he needed; except the person he loved. He looked at a small painting of the three of them. He was so sick of always having a broken family. He thought Mai of all people would be with him; of course she was going through a hard time; however, distance, was just making things harder. Mai getting intoxicated; flirting to make him jealous; arguing in front of their friends and belittling his sister; were all uncalled for. They needed each other so much right now; why couldn't she understand? There was a knock on the door. He didn't want to be bothered right now; he just wanted to figure out how to rectify things. "Zuko, it's me, can I come in," said a hoarse voice.

Zuko was alarmed; he wasn't anticipating her arrival at all. "Come in."

Mai entered, her clothes a wrinkled mess, her hair a bit matted. Zuko stood up surprised by her appearance. "What happened?"

"Let's just say I got a sobering lesson and leave it at that."

"Are you alright?"

"No Zuko I'm not." She sat on the loveseat in the corner; Zuko followed suit.

"Azula and I got into a fight."

"You, what?" said Zuko incensed

Mai grasped Zuko's hands and turned his face toward her. The rigidity left his features; he hung to wife's every word. "Relax, Ty Lee stopped us and we had no choice; but to stare at the other. It was pretty bad. When the chi blocking wore off Ty Lee gave Xiourong back to Azula. I was angry," she paused looking back on that memory and shaking her head. The next thing I knew; I started throwing daggers at trees. I saw a picture of Mako and lost it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that; I'm sorry. He was your son too. How I've treated you and Azula was not okay. I'm not good at humbling myself; but I owe Azula an apology."

"She's going to roast you alive," he chuckled.

"I know. I never thought that I would say or do half of the things I've done. Mako was just my… world and when he was gone, I just didn't know what to do."

"You could have leaned on me Mai."

"I know; but I couldn't help feeling that I've disappointed you."

He cuddled Mai close to his chest, "You are enough for me Mai; your more than enough; you're everything to me. I know things between us have been bad. Remember what you said to me; when we came back from our honeymoon? You said, ' No matter what happens, no matter how turbulent our future; I'm here for you and I always will be.' It works both ways Mai. I won't stop being your husband. You're better than a thousand children."

"I just really wanted to give you that gift," she was choked up.

"You are my gift. I love you Mai."

"How can you?"

Zuko lifted her chin, smiling lovingly, "I don't try; I just do. You're my soul mate."

A single tear dropped down her face and she grinned, "Zuko"

"Yes my darling Mai."

"That is the sappiest thing I've ever heard."

"Too much"

"Yes, but that's why I love you."

Zuko interlaced his hands with Mai's and pulled her close, "What do you say we leave it all in the past and work toward a better future."

"Sounds wonderful"

Mai and Zuko for the first time, in a long time, kissed one another; it was beautiful, it was heavenly; it was what they needed. Mai pulled back from him and undid his robe. He smirked at her and kissed her gently on her neck. They stared at the other and kissed as if it were their last breath. In between moans of ecstasy and heavy breathing they professed their love. Mai undid Zuko's topknot and he backed away from her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"There's a guard stationed on the door. What if he hears us?"

"I guess he'll have to be jealous then."

Zuko caressed Mai's cheek and continued to kiss her. They made love that night, forging a bond between them. Their love growing with each touch; they lived, cried, died and now they are reborn. With a farewell to the road behind; they are once more restored; not as Firelady and Firelord; but two people whose very history flows in their veins. As they lay on the couch, robes covering their persons; there is a smile shared between them. Zuko holds Mai close, feeling her flesh against his; she buries herself in his chest. Neither has to say a word. They were where they've belonged all along.


	14. Crossing Burnt Bridges

**Wow who liked the last chapter huh? I ended it on a great note. Mai has got it together but she owes someone a huge apology.**

**Also a special note for my readers unlike a certain comic book writer; I am not and repeat am not, nor will not ever break up Maiko during this Book 4 series I love them too much. One more chapter until the Grand finale; I can barely hold it in so 'I'm going to give a hint: someone is coming back from the dead. **

**Now to respond to my reviews-**

**WARLOCK2552- It's because of you that I really added detail, it was important that everyone really express how they feel during this difficult time. I realized though I forgot to add Toph's name oh well that's what editing is for. The trails of the Fire Nation family have not even begun.**

**Bi-Beast King- Yes things are looking up for our beloved Maiko**

**BoogieBoy- Thank you I'm pleased with the previous chapter it was difficult to write. Yeah Mai is starting to fit into the family much to her detriment.**

**Winterdevils- Brilliant but sad; I'll take that compliment thanks. Mai had a moment, but she's slowly getting better. Ursa is coming home and we will find out how she fairs in this chapter.**

**Ulcassi- Thank you for the grammar check I'll jump on that right away. Now for the barrage of emotions my response is tissue/I know/adorable right/hang on/breath/exhale/happy/flattered**

**So wthout further ado I offer you the story.**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams.**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Out of the Ashes<strong>

**Chapter 11: Crossing Burnt Bridges**

* * *

><p>He flew into her warms arms. It had been years since he's seen her; but somehow, he felt like a child in her embrace. It was their second reunion; still, it had felt like he had lost her once more. His mother was here though; he need not worry or dream of the day he would see her again. Yesterday didn't matter; only this moment. "Zuko it's so good to see you."<p>

Her voice was welcoming and so was her presence. He hadn't realized how much he needed her, until complete and utter chaos ensued. He held her tighter, transforming his troubles into a paradise worth living in. "I missed you so much Mom."

"I missed you too."

"I'm really happy your here."

Ursa stepped back from Zuko and looked into his eyes. She grasped his hands; her face worried and ashamed. "Zuko do you forgive me?"

He shook his head dismissing her worries. "There's nothing to forgive Mom. I know what it feels like; to be banished, to have to return to a place that's a reminder of all of your failures. However, take heart, your sacrifice was worth it. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be the man I am today."

"You're giving me far too much credit," she modestly blushed.

"The memory of you kept me alive and led me to be Firelord. That and Uncles wise words and special brew of tea," he laughed at the memory.

"Well perhaps I'll take some credit after all."

Ursa interlaced her arm around Zuko's, as they walked the palace hall. "I see the palace is brighter more gold's and reds."

"I wanted to restore it back to its original look."

"You're doing a fine job."

Zuko automatically knew something was amiss; his mother wasn't much for small talk, "What is it Mother?"

Ursa chuckled a bit, "Am I that transparent?"

"You can ask me anything Mother."

Ursa stopped mid walk, drawing Zuko's attention. She took a deep breath and brushed back her hair Have you heard about Azula? Did you find her? Is she alright?"

"I tried to send a message to you but you-"

She interrupted him, grasping at his sleeves looking for an answer in his eyes,"Is it bad; is she-" her voice trembled, as if a doom overtook her.

"No, she's here."

"Thank Agni," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Prepare to be surprised because her life has changed tremendously."

"Oh it's all good I hope."

"Yes and also unexpected. She's married to your former guardian, Judel."

Ursa held her chest in amazement wagging her head. "That's not all she's a mother. She had a baby girl named Xiourong."

She wiped her misty jubilant eyes, but then shook Zuko by his shoulders forcibly, "Zuko...I need to see her. Is she awake?"

"She's resting right now it's been a rough couple of days. You can blame me for that."

She looked into his eyes desperate and pleading. "I have to speak to her please; where is Azula, she needs to know how much I love her and how sorry I am?"

Zuko held back his mother, being a voice of reason. "I know you want to make amends; but now isn't a good time. I hate to be crude; but the last person she wants to see, is you. Don't take offense; she barely wants to see me. I promise when the time is right—"

She placed her hand on his lips, tearfully looking at him, "I understand"

She had been through so much. It felt awful to always dispense the inconvenient truth. He took her arm and wrapped it around his, continuing down through the palace. "Is Han-Lien with you?"

"Yes, he's with Mai probably asking a million questions. He's going to cause quite the stir; he's grown taller and looks more like your father every day."

"I wanted to offer him an education here; full scholarship and a personal tutor for his firebending. That is if you want him too."

"He would love that," she agreed.

He could tell by his mother's posture, that she was discouraged, he decided though small to offer a glimmer of hope, "Mom, I'm going to be seeing Azula soon; is there anything you want to know?"

"Knowing she is alright is enough for me. We should go before Mai pins Han-Lien to the wall with her stiletto."

He smiled at his mother and her at him. They would enjoy each others company; until late that night. Things were in disorder and tense from all the events, previously vexing this family. Zuko decided all that would garnish his attention, was he and his mother's happiness.

* * *

><p>Zuko peeked into Azula's room; she was sleeping. Beside him, was his wife, squeezing his hand nervously, "I don't think I'm ready to do this."<p>

"I get that you're worried."

"It's not that; she's just so abrasive and she brings out this part of me I don't like."

Zuko gave his wife a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "I'll go first ok; no pressure."

"Works for me," she concurred.

Zuko smiled and sighed as he walked in. The room was quiet, eerily so. He heard coos coming from a bassinet. Zuko peeked in the crib at his niece Xiourong; for the first time. Her wavy black hair glistened, with streaks of blue. Her almond shaped light gray eyes were beautiful and innocent. When she caught sight of Zuko, Xiourong kicked her petite feet laughing and babbling. She was adorable, full of life, like his sister used to be. Her shea butter skin accented the red onesie. Her happiness was infectious, making Zuko smile. He stroked her small cheek. She grabbed his finger gripping tightly. "She's a joy isn't she?"

Zuko nearly jumped out his skin. He forgot how sneaky and alert Azula can be. "You were faking it this whole time?"

Azula stretched her arms and sat up in bed. "I was hoping you would say something profound; but once again you've disappointed me Zuzu."

"You should know by now I'm a thinker."

"Is that what I smelled burning?"

Zuko threw the pillow at Azula, which she effortlessly caught and smirked. They smiled at each other; deep down inside, this is what they both wanted. Zuko looked at Azula's engagement necklace and then to her daughter. "Is it really that hard to believe?"

"Actually, no; it's just I never thought I would see you wearing a water tribe necklace; especially after you developed such a hatred for them; and...that night didn't help either."

"I was angry because they took Zhao away from me and as far as Katara, well she bested me; but I was vulnerable and not of my right mind. For the first time in my life I was impulsive and out of control. I trusted father far more than I should have. For all of my genius, I should have seen it long ago."

"You were being a good daughter," he tried offering comfort.

"He doesn't love me Zuko he loves you. It was always about you."

"I know; I'm sorry," he hung his head conceding.

Azula waved off the idea, "Don't be he's worthless to me; good riddance; he's just an unnecessary stressor. I have my own family now."

"You have me Azula," Zuko offered

The princess raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, "i know this will sound strange coming from me; but, I don't like being lied to."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"You honestly expect me to accept the fact that you genuinely care."

"I don't want to argue about this anymore" he pounded his fist in finality, "Guilt has led me to be reckless and impulsive. Love, has allowed me to see that you deserve what none of us have given you; a chance."

"Well...I suppose there's hope for our future yet; that was if, you are being completely honest, Zuzu."

"Do you have to call me that?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do."

He was annoyed; but he couldn't blame her. Biologically, they were brother and sister; but who were they really? He took another glance at her necklace. She had a reason for returning to the Fire Nation he would ask gently, "Azula I was wondering; why are you traveling by yourself; what happened to your husband?"

Azula looked to her daughters crib as almost if to erase the memory, "He's ill; he was purposely poisoned. He will be alright; Judel will join me later. At least I know his father and friends are looking after him."

"Father; I thought he died," said Zuko scratching his head.

"Yes he did; but he found his birth father. In fact he's the man who married us."

"Who is he?"

"He is the very same man, who trained you to use those dual swords."

"Master Piandao!"

The inflection in his voice caused Xiourong to cry. Azula grunted and marched over to the bassinet. She picked up her daughter and patted her on the back. "There, there honey, I know, Zuko has a big mouth. No worries, it's over, he promises to be quiet now; don't you Uncle Zuzu?"

"I'm not answering that," Zuko folded his arms, like a pouty child.

Xiourong giggled at Zuko. "Uncle grumpy pants, is funny isn't he?"

The Firelord cleared his throat, "We should get right down to business. Why are you here?"

"I see that crown has made you direct; although as you can see, I'm occupied. My satchel is on the floor, on my side of the bed."

He rifled through her bag and took out a rolled up parchment and opened it. He raised a quizzical eyebrow, "A Kyoshi fighting form scroll, that's what he sent you here for?"

Azula sucked her teeth and furrowed her brow, "No dum-dum. Please take Xiourong; honestly, how do you function day to day."

Zuko took his niece in his arms. She was heavy and warm. She smelled of cherry blossoms. Time had passed by slowly, since Mako's death; somehow, this felt satisfying. He wanted this again, more than anything; but it was impossible. A lump found its way into his throat. He swallowed hard, as Xiourong looked up him, stretching her tired body, "It's almost time for her nap; put her in the crib."

He complied reluctantly, not wanting to let go. He put her in the bassinet, covering her with a blanket and she snuggled it, gurgling in contentment. Azula shoved the scroll in his face. Irritated, he snatched it from her, which garnished a smirk from his sister. "My husband said you would know what to do with it."

"It's a map of the world," Zuko shrugged.

"What! My husband sent me all this way for a stupid map of the world. He had better die before I kill him."

Azula grabbed the scroll and gave a smirk. "Well it seems my husband has redeemed himself."

"How?"

"You mean you didn't notice?" she chided.

"It's an older map"

"Oh Agni; did you pay attention at all in geography? There is something different on here."

Azula slammed the map on the table and Zuko picked it up. He was searching with his eyes for anything out of place. Suddenly, he noticed a mass of land between the Fire Nation and Water Tribe and just above the southern air temple. Amazed he said, "What does this mean?"

"My husband is a part of a small faction, of the White Lotus, called the Jaw-Long, presiding over them is Master Piandao. There has been a theory circulating; that the airbenders will make a return. It will begin when the Avatar will have a map that glows on his body, of the location to the temple. The Inscription reads,' Water and Fire is Air."

He mulled over the possible meaning behind this discovery, "I am delighted to hear this news; but besides telling my court about this; what does this have to do with me?"

"You and your strange friends are needed on this excursion."

"Why isn't the Jaw-Long coming?"

"The rest of them have to protect this information and secure the location; lest it falls into the wrong hands. Besides, your people are needed for this trek; they are, dare I say, masters of their element, except Sokka. You as a Firelord owe it to the Fire Nation, to offer them hope of togetherness."

"I never thought I would hear you say those words."

"Don't mistake my speech for caring. I am only looking out for my daughter's wellbeing; she may be the only one I have left in this world."

"I know you Azula I would never think that; I'm just happy that you have the things in your life."

"You can thank me by letting me come along and aid in this journey."

"No," he said emphatically

"Before you get defiant; understand that you need me. As good as that Sokka is; I am far more superior."

"You haven't seen his work"

"Four words Zuko, Day of Black Sun."

"Two words Azula, Sozin's Comet. All of us have failed; but we get better with time."

"That is precisely my point; Sokka has been isolated; I have studied and seen the vastness of the Earth Kingdom. I'm an expert and unlike the water boy, the only personal stock I have is my child."

"I can't let you, Azula; you'll only be a deterrent."

"I'm only asking you as a courtesy. If you don't invite me; I'm coming."

"Story of my life," he acknowledged, "Listen there's some things I need to take care of. You can have your run of the palace," he looked at her sternly, "Stay out of the Firelords wing."

"I will comply with your request; but don't think I'll go away quietly," she returned," If you don't mind I would like to be alone with my daughter."

Zuko walked out of the room, closed the door softly and looked to Mai, "You survived," she quipped.

"I've warmed her up for you; it's safe to go in there."

"Thank you Zuko."

Mai felt a nauseating feeling. She recalls turning this knob and battling Azula for the baby. It was a terrible action; one, she intended on carrying through; until her niece was in her custody. She had to set things straight; it was the right thing to do. Mai opened the door and watched as Azula tried to calm her infant, who fussed and cried. "Shh honey!"

The visible frustration on Azula's face was apparent. Mai knew the look of new motherhood; joy, helplessness and weariness, all at once. The princess blanketed her left breast and began nursing her daughter. "There now, you see Xiourong; it isn't the end of the world."

Mai almost couldn't believe her eyes. The princess was a loving and tender to her daughter. The Firelady mentally slapped herself; she had made a huge blunder in judging Azula. Now Mai comprehended the importance of humbling herself. After Azula finished tending to her daughter; Mai decided to enter the room. She glanced at her former friend; who gave her a deathly glare; that was to be expected. The tension in Azula aroused the infant; who wailed loudly, the princess moaned in annoyance, trying to ease her daughter's tears. She brought Xiourong to her shoulder and patted her back. Mai sensing the leeriness of her friend; spoke from a distance, "I know I'm the last person you want to see, but there's something I want to say."

Azula was silent.

"I want to call a truce. I'm not asking for forgiveness or for us to be friends; just for us to be respectful of each other's space and cohabitant in the same place, without fights or arguments. That means I won't touch your daughter unless you want me to. I have no right to tell you what is right or wrong for your family. I was wrong."

"Are you finished?" she spat.

"Yes"

"Personally Mai, I don't care what you do or say about me. However, the things that you have said, will affect Xiourong in the future. You should choose your words wisely."

"You're right and I'll continue to do that. I promise not to interfere unless you request it personally. I give you my word."

Azula chuckled lightly, "You've been married to my brother too long. For a moment I forgot who I was talking to."

"He does have that effect on me," Mai laughed to yourself agreeing, "I'm not nearly as diluted as he can be sometimes."

"Only sometimes"

"Okay all the time. I will say though; even though it was out of malicious intent; I'm glad you set us up."

"It wasn't malice. Zuzu simply couldn't focus or function; besides, you were a great asset to my team."

"Team Pink and Red," The Firelady recalled.

"Ty Lee and her ridiculous names for things; I don't know what's worse the friendship garden or her constant need to somersault everywhere."

"No it's those vice grip hugs."

"I believe your right; that forever friend hug, was worse than being in a ship lavatory."

"My back still hurts from that day."

"The times we had together were pleasurable; however, fate has a way of ending things, like the Avatar cycle and the seasons."

Just when Mai was enjoying the conversation; Azula changed the subject rapidly; it was her way of getting out of things that involved emotion. Mai found it best to let the matter rest; on the other hand, a question was obstructing her mind, "I want to ask you something honestly."

"Go on"

"That day at Boiling Rock; were you really going to kill me?"

"Honestly Mai I don't know. I was blinded by anger and liable to do anything. The facts are, it doesn't matter, you survived and we are having this conversation. Looking back is useless; it won't change anything."

"Fair enough, I'm glad we were able to reach an agreement," satisfied she made her way out.

"Mai," Azula called.

The Firelady turned around, "if it's any consolation though, I regret nothing of my past; I would never do those things now, it's just childish; what's more, there is no profit in your death."

"You know for a second; that almost sounded like a compliment maybe even an apology, she jabbed, "I don't know if you were made aware; but Zuko is holding a private dinner just the three of us."

"Four actually, I'm not leaving my daughter this time."

Mai gave a smirk, "I'll see later then."


	15. Epilogue

**Hello fanfic readers! Welcome to the Epic finale(well at least it's epic to me) I have a special surprise at the end and after this chapter there will be a sneak preview for the final part of the Book 4 series Water and Fire is Air. **

**Now to answer my reviews- **

**WARLOCK2552- Azula is a constant work in progress; showing her emotions will never quite be her thing. Expect a lot of tears, jeers and unreasonable expectations from the Fire Nation family.**

**Winterdevils- thanks that conversation pretty much wrote itself when I was looking up baby names it hit me right away. You will find out more about potential air nomads in the final part of the series**

**Meandcartoon22- I got this update out fairly quickly and there is Maiko in this chapter, but it isn't centered on them.**

**SooshiRoll- Hey all opinions are welcomed here glad you reviewed**

**Ulcaasi- :)**

**BoogieBoy- You will found out how Ursa tries to make amends in this chapter. I couldn't agree more I always thought Mai and Azula were the true friends because Mai isn't afraid to stand up to her; It's not that Ty Lee is a bad friend, mind you, but, because of her lack of world experience; she can be naive or sometimes too forgiving.**

**Special thanks to WARLOCK2552 for reading my long previews and giving great opinions on my work; you rock! BoogieBoy thank you for your insight it is always a pleasure. Ulcaasi thank you for the grammar check I needed it pretty bad also thanks for reviewing Exodus.**

**So without further ado I give you the finale.**

**I do not own ATLA but I do own my vivid dreams, which are awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Out of Ashes<strong>

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>It was a tragic sight; it was a beautiful disaster. He saw his sister sitting on the ground, next to their father. She was holding his hand, as his sweltering blistered belly, glowed like the mouth of a dragon. It was the first time he saw his father cry; Ozai was shivering and shaking in pain.<p>

They were strong towers, the both of them; ruling their lives with cruelty; misguided by the ones blinded by power. Now they were two people afraid. One was clinging to life and the other was burdened with the painful memory of committing this gruesome act. He had to tread lightly on the situation. He watched as she stared at their father, on the verge of tears. Her body was bogged down by a heavy weight. There was nothing to say. Azula looked up at Zuko and then to Ozai. "Refrain from asking any ridiculous questions," her shaky voice reverberated.

"I wasn't g—"

"I did this; what is my charge?" she asked bluntly.

"Judel told me it was self-defense"

"My husband is trying to absolve me from punishment. I don't regret what I've done; the things he said were irreprehensible and disgusting. He gave me no other alternative. I will fully cooperate with the investigation."

"There is no case: he purposely provoked you."

"Don't sugar coat things Zuko: what am I being charged with?" she insisted.

"Nothing," she was testing his constitution with this attitude.

"If I weren't Azula and father weren't Ozai; you would throw us in jail: don't be stupid!"

"There is no time for hypotheticals!" The Firelord pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, "It was self-defense end of discussion."

Azula shook her head in disbelief; then in shame. She stared back at Ozai as if to ask why. When the medics came in with a gurney; the dire situation became real. The lead physician checked his injury and widened her eyes in horror, "Tui and La; in all my years—"

The physician assistant came by with a pitcher of water. As the doctor began to bend; Ozai arched his back, attempting to move the woman; but worsening his wound. His screams were blood curdling. Zuko couldn't stand the sound; it was deeply disturbing.

The physician backed away and signaled the medics to come over. They held down the weakly, struggling Ozai, as the physician laid her hands on his temples. The former Phoenix Kings eyes darted back and forth, before finally resting. "Men take him away, we must work quickly."

"How bad is it doctor?," Zuko queried choked up.

"If we don't treat him immediately he will die."

_Death_—it was the last word Zuko needed to be reminded of; when a few short months ago, he buried his only son. He looked to Azula, who was rendered speechless. As they carried him away, she went to follow; but Zuko, forcibly held her back. "You're not one for self-pity. What detail are you leaving out?"

Azula glared at him and held herself. "I lost complete control."

"How?"

Azula pushed him back, "I said don't ask stupid questions!" She marched off leaving Zuko in the cell.

He looked on the floor at the trail of blood and tears left by his father. The Firelord didn't know what to make of this event. Azula looked mortified by her actions. His father, the selfish man, was too prideful for suicide: so, he did the next best thing; he laid a trap for Azula: she would discover that he used her as a tool; but it wasn't enough. Having her realize that she took the drug warrior's claw, that caused her to be institutionalized, would make her want to beat him death. There was one thing Ozai didn't count on, surviving. What was the puzzling mystery was how did she hurt him, without getting a scratch or burning Ozai's clothes? Zuko combed through his thoughts; there was something he remembered reading about in Ozai's journals, in the dragon bone catacombs. There was an advanced stage after the blue fire. He couldn't be bothered with the details now. All he could do was damage control and assure the safety of everyone in the palace. He sighed to himself, "Maybe having her here was a mistake."

* * *

><p>He went to visit his father that night to check on his health. He came upon his little brother Han-Lien. It was almost as if the time was reflecting itself; past meets present. He stared at the scarred injured patriarch. "Please don't judge me Zuko. I had to see him."<p>

The boy had been so disconnected from this family. It was blessing; however, the sadness in his eyes told Zuko; it wasn't that simple. "How do you feel?"

"Angry, I thought all of my answers would become clear; but I have more questions. Seeing him was supposed to make me feel whole; but I never felt emptier."

"Han-Lien, I know from experience that no one defines your future, except you. Listen, I talked to Mother about you staying at the palace. I won't see you often, on the other hand, there are people here, who can guide you in the right direction."

"I don't know: I think I don't belong here," he hung his head.

Zuko gave him a reassuring pat on the back, "I know you're worried about the resemblance or being a part of this family. I can assure you; I will have security in place so you can attend school in peace."

"It seems like so much. What if I'm behind: what if I fail?"

"I believe in you Han-Lien; I saw the books at your house and I've seen you firebend; you are very talented. You don't have to accept, just think about it."

"I guess," the teenager shrugged.

Han-Lien stared at Ozai again sighing heavily. "Zuko am I like him?"

"Do you want me to be honest?"

Han-Lien shook his head lightly.

"You are his copy. It's not a bad thing. You are a reminder of what he used to be like; before he became corrupted by the crown. However, you do have your own individuality; your strong, standing up to mother and telling her on the truth about herself and leading her to come to the Fire Nation; it takes bravery; that's an admirable quality."

"I appreciate your words."

Zuko took his little brother by the shoulders and began exiting, "Come on we never finished that tour of the palace."

Han-Lien remained immovable, "If you don't mind; I would like to stay. I just need to be alone with him."

It was strange for Zuko, but it was something the teenager had to do, "If anything happens, there are guards right outside the door."

Zuko felt badly for the boy; he only knows one parent; Zuko sympathized, he identified with that feeling of being half of a person without his mother; but, at one time, both were in there. He looked on those moments fondly, spending summers on Ember Island, picnics in the cherry blossom garden. His father would take walks with him and teach him the importance of strength and ruler ship. Where did it go wrong? Blaming Lu Ten's death would be far too convenient; it was only a catalyst. It didn't matter what happened in the past. Zuko needed to get everyone together to break down the walls of miscommunication; Han-Lien deserved that much.

* * *

><p>Zuko stood by the warm fireplace; it was coming; no one was going to be happy; but it had to be done; especially, after being yelled at by his brother in law Judel. The man was right; all of them were using Azula's baby Xiourong as a bargaining chip. What a fool he's been.<p>

He glanced around the room; Ursa was there, as well as Uncle and Mai. It was a fairly quiet scene; until Azula entered. She glared around the room and sneered, "What is this Zuko?"

"It's a family meeting."

"Is that what you're calling us?" she remarked.

Ignoring her comment; he signaled her to sit, ""Have a seat Azula"

"I'd rather stand."

"No," he said firmly, "We will all be equals and sit."

Azula looked Zuko up and down before complying. "Alright is this some intervention."

"Yes as a matter of a fact it is. Losing my son Mako has taught me an important lesson: life is too short. We should settle our differences. We're family; we're all we have in this world. We should work towards getting along."

"Zuko is right," voiced Ursa, "It takes a team effort to build a bridge."

Azula scoffed, "Please."

"I know I haven't done right by you Azula; nevertheless, you have a younger brother, who wants a real family; we at least owe it to him to try."

"Mai and I have already called a truce."

"It's a work in progress," Mai affirmed, "We're not going to be friends just yet. We have agreed to start fresh."

"So as you can see, dear brother, you have your wish; now can I leave?"

"No, this isn't about the three of us; we have to be a team."

"I refuse to speak with the woman who made me a murderer and the man who hates me."

Uncle Iroh finally spoke up, "Nephew, Azula is right; these are not issues that can be solved in a day."

"Of course the dragon fossil of the west would say that; apparently I'm poisonous," she spat

Ursa looked to Iroh, "I don't understand Iroh; my daughter was your favorite. What could she have done to make you disassociate her?"

"Yes Uncle, I would love for you to enlighten me. What have I done?" she said sardonically.

"This is not a discussion I want to have," he cut his hand in the air.

"The wise old as dirt tea master; accepting of everyone but me. Isn't it ironic, you always preach about how people should be peaceable and except, you won't even call me your niece. Face the facts Uncle, you're a sanctimonious hypocrite."

With that Uncle Iroh turned his head and left the room, without so much as a breath. Zuko went to go after him; but Mai held him back: obviously, the man needed space. Ursa took this moment to appeal to her daughter. "Azula I'm not sure what your Uncle issues are , however I am here to fully apologize for—"

Azula held up her hand to silence her mother, "Save it mother; we had one moment together and that's all it will ever be. You caught me when I was susceptible and I will never make that mistake again."

She glanced at her daughter reaching for some part of her little girl, "I love you Azula."

If only Ursa knew those were the wrong words. Azula held her head and pulled at her hair. She squinted hard, as if silently praying; she found herself beginning to hyperventilate. Ursa went to comfort her; but was only elbowed in the face inadvertently. Zuko and Mai rose from their seats. Mai attempted to tend to Ursa's chin, the Firelady's presence was ignored. The Matriarch followed her instincts to try to sooth her daughter's troubles, "Do you really hate me that much?"

"I see through you're charade mother you don't love me you pity me and I won't stand here and be sabotaged."

"Sabotaged what does that mean?" said Ursa confused.

"You won't bring me down mother I will never treat my daughter the way you have treated me."

"Please give me a chance to make it up to you."

"YOU BLEW IT!"

The room went silent as a tear streamed down Azula's face. Ursa went to touch Azula but she swatted her hand away. Azula walked away from the scene; it was excessively hurtful for her to bear. "I appreciate what you're trying to do Zuko; but you need to face facts; we will always be broken. I'm done here."

Zuko was dumbfounded by the scene; he discerned there was hurt and pain within the family; to actually witness it was something else entirely. He had to fix this mess. He ran after his sister, "Azula wait."

She pointed an accusing finger at his chest, "Clearly Zuko you can't be trusted; why would you subject me to those people!"

Zuko crinkled his nose in anger and seized her by the wrist, "That wasn't my intent and you know it."

Azula snatched herself away from him, "How dare you! You ambushed me coming here under false pretense. You said we would discuss things concerning the temple. Why are you even surprised: what did you think would happen; we would all make tearful confessions and hug?"

Zuko's temper had reached its breaking point and when he became like this, two things were liable to happen; the truth would come out or he would get violent, the former is what occurred, "How does it feel to be lied to?"

"Oh so you're getting payback; it won't make you anymore of a man."

"Rather be a boy, than the laughing stock of the Fire Nation."

"Attacking my sanity, how original; perhaps, you could send Katara to fight your battles; she's more of man than you'll ever be," she challenged.

Zuko crinkled his nose in anger and faced her, his height eclipsing hers. "That's it I want you out of this palace!"

"Or what Zuko you'll banish me!" she quipped.

He was going to get her back the same way she used to; threaten what she loves. "No I'll charge you with assaulting father and have your daughter taken away. How would you like the crown princess to visit you in a jail cell?"

With those words, Azula gritted her teeth. She and Zuko tackled each other to the ground, hands around their throats. Mai, not far behind; forced the siblings apart; each had a flame in their hand. "Break it up the both of you!"

"If you know what's good for you; you'll stay away from and my family," threatened Azula.

"Never seeing you again is my pleasure," he retorted.

They attempting to battle the other again but Mai held knives to the both of their faces, garnishing their attention."Both of you are out of control! you two hotheads need to cool down."

"But she—"

"Zuko let this go," Mai said softly.

Azula irritated, left the scene; Zuko glared at her. "After everything I've done for her; this is how she treats me?"

"Give it a rest; you two just proved; no one is ready to be a family. It took a decade to tear you apart; it will take twice as long to even begin to repair."

Zuko looked at his wife and stomped away, agitated.

* * *

><p>He couldn't sleep tossing and turning this whole ordeal made him angry every part of it. <em>Stupid sister, so demanding she deserved to be yelled at; show her whose boss. He felt Mai move next to him. <em>He sat up straight in bed, throwing the covers off him. Zuko was too worked up; the only thing that would calm him down at this point, was releasing this negative energy; he needed to firebend in the courtyard. How to slip out of the palace without anyone seeing him was the tricky part; then, he realized; he still kept it under his bed an all-black suit and mask. It was perfect. Mai was going to kill him but he didn't care.

He breathed the air outside like he had done for the first time. All was well, just for this moment, there was peace. The night air blew a comforting wind. As he was about to start his set; a shiver went down his spine. There were whispers on the air; followed by an unearthly cold chill. Something was telling him to go to the fountain. What could it be? He followed the whisper clusters along the garden, through the trees, on the cobblestone—"Azula!"

She was lying on the ground, lifeless, soaked through and through. _Oh no_—suddenly, everything he said or thought about her vanished. "No, please I need you to live!"

He shook her body, trying to revive her. She opened her eyes and they were soulless and black. Zuko dropped her on the ground frightened by the sight. She coughed up water heaving it from her body; a river expelling from her lungs. Her golden eyes shone in the night. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief; good, she's okay. He stepped forward; she set the ground on fire in front of him, startled by his presence. "Stay back!"

He surmise she had to have been delirious; he took off his mask; revealing himself. He stepped forward again. Out of nowhere; a stream of water towered over him, forming a giant hand. It clenched his throat tightly, slamming him against the wall of the gate. He couldn't move his limbs useless. An orb of water was surrounding a figure; manly eyes aglow. He was trying so desperately to see but his life was fading and his vision was blurring with each squeeze. This creature was so familiar; Agni help him he couldn't remember where he had seen it. If only he could free himself; plea with whatever it was_. I mean you no harm: please let me go.  
><em>  
>"Oh, but I do believe you mean me harm," the creature snarled.<p>

That thing heard his thoughts; wait that voice it wasn't—

"Nothing is impossible; I'm living proof."

Slowly the orb of water swirled like a wind storm and it opened, revealing a man in the center; clothed in black; strong, muscular, eyes of amber, long hair, beard of black. Zuko's eyes stretched wide. "Z...Zhao"


	16. Water and Fire is Air: Sneak Preview

**Man, you guys have no idea how hard that secret was to keep; but boy oh boy am I relieved. WHEW!**

**To all my fans thanks for sticking with me my story plots are crazy I know but you saw it through till the end so THANK YOU!**

**Special thanks to Warlock2552 you are awesome I hope you join my plot bunny farm because I need help. Passionworks for the wonderful start to this story hope your tendinitis gets better. Ulcaasi for reminding me that spelling and grammar is as important to the story as the storytelling itself I'm so putting on my English major hat back on and taking off the screenwriter's hat. Also, a big thanks to Private Fire for reading my story all the way through I know it was difficult but you made it and you gave me my 100th review; awesomeness!**

**For everyone who has favorite me or added my story; it means so much to me. **

**This story was a learning experience and worth the journey and I just know that because of my fans I'll get better and better.**

**I am forewarning you; my story may look crazy, but I'm going to need you to do a trust exercise on this—ok...ready—wait I have to answer reviews.**

**Toaneo07 Ver2.0- I know right!**

**Meandcartoon22- Your reviews are too cute!**

**WARLOCK2552- I second that face palm, these siblings have a long way to go. Suddenly, you start to realize where Zuko gets his impulsiveness my heart goes out to Ursa; she leaves to save her children; only to realize how broken they are. As for the cliffhanger I couldn't resist.**

**Ulcaasi- oh but it has ended like this BWAHAHAHA! Glad you liked it.**

**Winterdevils- Yes the Fire Nation Admiral is back! I'm glad it was thrilling.**

**SooshiRoll- :)**

**Private Fire- Yaayy I'm happy you enjoyed it!**

**And now here is a sneak preview to the final part of the series:**

**I do not own ATLA. In the last part of the series nothing is as it seems.**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 4: Air: Water and Fire is Air<strong>

**Sneak Preview**

* * *

><p><strong>What can you expect in the last part of the series?<strong>

Expect the Unexpected...

"Hello Azula."

"Zhao y...you're real; where am I?"

"Had I known you would be this beautiful; I would have married you as arranged and never invaded the Northern Water Tribe."

"You will take me back to the Fire Nation at once!"

"Not so fast. You and I have some business to settle."

**Adventure...  
><strong>  
>"We are going to be traveling to a land that has been said to be lost under water."<p>

"You do know that Toph can't swim, right?" said Sokka

"Yeah, what's gives Dragon lady?"

"Interrupting is rude," Azula glared, "As I was saying, this land is said to be lost underwater; but actually, it is buried beneath the earth."

"That's what I'm talking about; earth bending papow."

"You've been hanging around Sokka too long," laughed Katara

"I know, I'm making up words like crazy, it won't stop."

"Anyway," said Sokka clearing his throat, "not that I'm not up for adventure but why are we going there?"

"There is good reason," said Judel "Legend has it that this temple is the birthplace of energybending."

"Like, what I performed the day of Sozin's Comet."

"Precisely, but, this is on a much larger scale. Only one element can be targeted at a time. Meaning—"

"The airbenders can be restored," spoke Aang in awe.

**Drama...  
><strong>  
>"So my estranged wife has returned. Care to make a conjugal visit."<p>

"You are far removed from the man I loved. How could you do this to our children?"

"You're missing a small piece to that puzzle. You lied to me about our son."

"I hadn't known I was pregnant until I left."

"You're so self righteous; you think you can waltz back into our children's lives and they'll forgive easy."

"Zuko loves me and so does Azula; I just have to earn her trust."

"And what of Han-Lien, now that he knows the truth about his virtuous mother; do you think he'll still love you after knowing you used his sister to kill my father?"

"W...what...How would he know that?"

"You just confirmed it."

Ursa turned to see Han-Lien with tears streaming down his face.

**Mystery and Suspense...  
><strong>  
>"We're lost, completely and totally lost; worse field trip ever!" Sokka threw up his hands and folded his arms.<p>

"It's a giant temple Sokka and we're not lost; there has to be a secret door somewhere."

"Wow that's a switch; aren't things usually the other way around?"

"I can't strategize on an empty stomach Aang!"

"G...guys," said Toph lowly

"Maybe if you rationed your food better-"

"Oh, Oh, make fun of the guy with the healthy appetite! Ms. Preachy."

"Guys!"

"Healthy appetite? More like bottomless pit!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?" they shouted in unison.

Zuko crouched down to Toph; who was on the floor, overwhelmed, "Y...your eyes they're green; but the film is gone from them. Can...can you-"

"I can see, I can really see," she said in amazement.

"How is that possible?"

Toph looked at Zuko and felt his face. "Zuko your scar-"

"I know it's hideous, probably not the first thing you wanted to lay your eyes on.

"No it's gone."

"What?" Zuko looked into Toph's headband. "It is gone."

"Well this is just-" water splashed out of Sokka's hands causing him to scream.

"Did I just do that?"

Sokka raised up his hands as water came out. "Magic water great...I'm still hungry. Stupid bending. Could this get anymore strange?"

Zuko and Azula stopped dead in their tracks, staring at a young man wearing all white. "Why are they staring at a random guy in white...Wait a minute you weren't here before. Go water bending powers."

Sokka bent the water backwards that covered Katara's face with a sheet of ice; which she quickly melted and flicked away. "Leave the bending to the experts."

"Sorry."

Azula and Zuko went up to the stranger and stroked his hair, felt his face. Zuko cried and hugged the man. Azula was pulled into an embrace. "Okayyy this is getting awkward; who is this guy?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am their cousin, Lu Ten: I will be your guide through this temple."

**Comedy...  
><strong>  
>"There were two trees in the forest. One was a strong tall bamboo: the other, was a new sapling, just making its roots. The sapling asked the tree, how did we get here? We were seeds, the tree said. Will I grow like you, said the sapling. No, you are going to be smaller, said the tree. Will I be a green tree or a dark tree? Will I have blossoms or fruit or just leaves? If I'm going to be short; will someone step on me? Why does it rain: will i drown? The sapling bombarded. Irritated, the tree said, it is getting late, no more questions; now leaf me alone, I'm bushed."<p>

**Err...  
>And...<br>Romance...**

"What's up with you Snoozles: why are you acting so nutty lately?"

"I've been trying to deny this for so long and I think it's time you knew the truth."

"I don't have time for this!"

"Toph I know you love me."

"What! That's ridiculous! I must have hit you with that rock harder than I thought."

"It's okay that you feel that way; because, I love you too."

**By the end of the story; one of these people will make the ultimate sacrifice**

**Katara...Azula ...Toph...Sokka**

**And one of these people**

**Ty Lee...Jun...Ozai...Mai**

**Will die!**

**Stay tuned for the exciting new series Water and Fire is Air!**

**Until then love, peace and fire flakes ;)**


End file.
